Ruby's Twin Brother
by AdvanceGamer
Summary: It's my first story so go easy on me but give me some feedback. so a kid that goes by the name Crimson ran away from home to find his missing mom Summer Rose. The boy overheard the chat with Crow and his dad. The boy didn't want to believe it so he grab his weapons and ran away hopeing to find his mom.
1. chapter 1

**Hello...um, so I'm going to get to the point. I am not a good writer but I like to write a lot of stories. so expect errors and all that because I type so fast I dont re-check it. But i would appreciate if you guys could send me some feedback on the story. But anyways I hope you enjoy the story.** **oh, one more thing...actually wait... never mind, ON WITH THE STORY.**

??? POV

I sat next to a cliff looking at the sun go up into the sky. I smiled as the warmth hit my skin. The air blew past my face ruffling my hair a bit. I stood up from the cliff and looked down the cliff before I looked back at the sun that slowly lowers and I sighed. "Well it's time for a long walk" I said before turning around and walking back into the forest that I came from. It was dark but I could still see a little bit. I reach behind me and grab my Leviathan axe. I put the axe on my left shoulder and let it sit there. The axe can turn into a assault rifle with dust magazines. The next weapon I have is also on my back. They are two large dagger. (God of War weapons) The huge daggers can be swung like nunchucks and be set ablaze. The dagger can also turn into two powerful desert eagles (Ok if your confused on what the weapons look like just go to God of War and look at them...oh and they are fully upgraded) These weapon keep me safe and I felt safe whenever I held one of them in my hand. I made these weapons with the help of my sister's and their Ideas.

I continued to walk around the forest until I came Apoun a lake. I walked over to the lake and put my axe back on my back. I looked down at the water to see it was crystal clear so I cupped my hands and start to take a few gulps of water. The cool water ran down my throat making me sigh. After I was done I wiped the water off my hands and looked at my reflection before I let. It felt like forever since I seen my face. All I saw was a boy who was 13 years old and had tan skin with short Crimson red hair that was a bit messy. But the most crazy thing was both of his eyes were silver and red. I smiled at my reflection and stood up. Heard Growling behind me so I turned around and was meet with a creature that was huge with black fur and white boney armor with a white mask that had red glowing eyes, it was a Ursa, one of the many other beast that roam these Forests.

stood up and took out my axe before getting into a stance. The Ursa rushed me and swung downward. My eyes flashed both red and silver. I then lifted my arm and activated my Shield which was on my left arm. When the shield finshed the Ursa's paw struck my shield with a lot of force makeing my grunt. I then knocked the paw back making the Ursa stumble. I retracted my Sheild and rushed the Ursa. I jump up and slammed my axe down makeing ice appear around me and explode dealing damage to the Ursa. I stood up and rolled to my left avoiding a side swipe from the Ursa which suprise me on how fast it regained it's balance. I got back to my feet and holster Leviathan and took out chaos. (The two large daggers) I grip both weapons tightly and rushed forward. I then swung my weapons which were chained to the bottom of the grip and started to swing with great speed makeing the beast back away, to try and avoid the blades. The chains that were wrapped around my arms started to glow brighter and hotter. my weapons were set ablaze, dealing more damage to the Ursa. The Ursa tried to find a way to hit me but I always kept swing my daggers around me, creating like a barrier of fire and blades. I did a finale swing with both weapon hitting the Ursa. Tge Ursa stumble at bit before fell with a thud. It's breathing was ragged and low. I pulled my weapons back with my chains and grab them. I holster the daggers and walked towards the Ursa with a glare. The Ursa looked at me with...fear. I stood there stareing at the Ursa, never seeing a Grimm show any emotions, but why was it showing it. before I could questions myself I heard a whimper behind me making the Ursa look behind me aswell. I turned around to meet with a baby Ursa.

My glare soften to a small smile I walked over to the baby Grimm and kneeled down to the baby Ursa's level. The baby Ursa walked up to me with caution until sniffling my had. I smiled at the Baby. I sometimes spare The creatures called Grimm. They were not always evil and I knew, but everyone else thinks there evil. I started to pet the small Ursa makeing it lean closer to my hand. I looked back at the fully grown Ursa to see it still laying down on its stomach but looking at me with narrowed eyes. I looked back at the baby and picked it up. The Little Ursa didn't object it just let me pick it up. the Ursa's fur was soft, I always thought it was rough and stiff. I walked over to the older Ursa with its baby in my arms. I sat the baby Ursa next to its mother. The baby got up and walked towards its mother. The baby then started to nuzzle the mother. I smiled at the scene, I stood up and was about to walk away. But I didn't get far cause the fully grown Ursa pulled me down and started to nuzzle my face. My smile widen and I started to pet the fully grown Ursa. The baby Ursa got next me and layed down, putting its head on my lap. I put my hand on the baby's head and lay my head on the fully grown Ursa. The fur tickled my skin but felt really soft and comfy. I started to feel drowsy, my eyes became heavy and I fell asleep with two Ursa's next to me, keeping me safe.

I open my eyes to see the blue sky. I groaned and sat up, It was kind of uncomfortable using the ground at a bed. I looked around to see trees all around me. I felt soft fur by my side which made me smile. I looked to my left to see the Baby Ursa, sleeping. I pet it's head and looked around to see the mother was gone. I was confused and got up but not to fast to disturbe the baby Ursa next to me. I looked back down at the baby and looked around. I sigh and looked at the baby Ursa again. I couldn't leave the baby behind it wasn't in my nature or it just didn't feel right. I took of my black backpack which had the Leviathan strap to its right and Chaos blades strap on its left. I reached inside my bag to see it was almost empty. I then looked down at my clothes to see they were still clean. My battle/casual clothes are a pair of black and red sneakers that also had white wings on the sides with black cargo pants, a silver shirt, black trench coat with red on the inside, and a pair of black armored fingerless gloves. I nodded my head and looked at the small Ursa. I pulled my hood up and slowly picked up the Ursa and put...wait. I check and he, that's right the Ursa is a boy. I stood there with the baby Ursa in my arms. I smiled at an idea. "I am going to call you...Atreus. Atreus started squirmed in my hand makeing my smile widen even more cause he looked so cute. I shook my head and looked around while my smile slowly fades away. "But where is your mother" I said to myself. I put Atreus in my bag and picked it up. I slipped it on my back and started to continue my walk into the forest.

2 years later

I sat on a tree with a smirk and watched as a full grown Ursa was looking around. I pulled out my axe and got ready to pounce the Ursa. As the Ursa was right under me, I decided to strike. I hop off the tree and landed on the Ursa. I was about to swing down but the Ursa knocked me off. I stood up with a smirk as the Ursa had a glare.

"Well that's one point for me" I said with a while the Grimm just sighed.

"You scared the shit out of m **e** " the voice spoke. It was Young and sound to be as old as me.

"Well you should stay more cautious Atreus." I said towards the Ursa now know as Atreus. He slump his body and walked over to me before pushing me on the side, makeing me fall over. I sat up and glared at him. I saw Atreus make a goofy smile or tried to make one. I shook my head and stood up. I walk to my friends side and started to pet his head. "You did good Atreus." Atreus looked at me and started to nuzzle my body. Atreus change a lot since. He was full grown and had spikes on his back. He still keep his soft fur which I approve of since he is my personal pillow most of the time. But the difference is his eyes glow silver instead of Red making it easy to tell apart from who is Atreus. I felt Atreus Aura grow brightly makeing me hug him since he felt warm. If you are wondering on how my friend got arua well I transferred some of mine to him so now he has his own and it grows strong everyday. And how am I able to communicate with him is simple. When I transferred Aura we connected are minds together so now we can speak mentally and physically in other words. It sound like I am talking to a Ursa that only does growls and grunts.

Me and Atreus are walking around the forest hopeing to find a village so we could eat. "Blaze" I looked towards my companion.

"Sup" Atreus shook his head and looked forward.

"Are we there yet, also I don't like your nick name" I groaned at his answer while Atreus just laughed a little. I knew Atreus wanted to use my real name but I must say hidden. I then thought of an idea and smirked. I looked back at Atreus with a smirk still on my face. Atreus tense when he saw that smirk. I took a deep breath before letting the song leave my mouth.

"And I would walk 500 miles" I looked towards Atreus and saw him growl. I pointed both of my hands at him meaning for him to join along. He just shook his but played along.

"And I would walk 500 more" I smiled and continued to sing as we walked around the forest.

Third-person POV

As the duo walked around the forest still singing the camera Zooms out more and more showing the huge forest, it continues to grow until we are seeing villages that are far away away from them. The camera soon zoom to a place called Vale. The camera continued to zoom in until stopping in front of a bakery with a girl with black and red hair. She was wearing a black and red combat skirt and so on, so forth she is buying cookies with a smile on her face. As she left the bakery a photo slip out makeing her stop and turn around. She bent down and picked up the photo. She looked at the photo before her eyes started to water.

"I miss you" she whispered before kissing it and putting the photo away. The photo showed the same girl a little younger and a boy the same age have his arm around her. Both of them had happy smiles on their faces. The boy had crimson red hair with eyes that are silver and red, On the back of the photo it said

"you are never alone, I will always be there for you, my little sister, tell Dad and Yang I love." Was all it said. The girl found it on her nightstand with her brother missing, who didn't come back home.

 **Ok folks now give me your worst comment, come on i can take it. plus i need some feedback to know how bad this story is. Anyways thank you for reading this and i hope you have an awsome day.**


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later

Third-person POV

BBBBBUUUUURRRRPPPP

Birds started to fly away from the tress cause of the huge belch from the Ursa that was siting next to a human. The human shook his head and looked at the Ursa.

"Really?" The Ursa growled before grunting. "Well it's not my fault you eat so much." The Ursa Growled. "Hey! I am not calling you fat, I am just saying you... ya your right, I am calling you fat." The Ursa grunted before pushing the human away. The human got to his feet and chuckled. "Oh come on don't be a baby." The Ursa just glared.

Atreus POV

Damit Blaze, why, just why. I shook my head at my friend. Blaze smirked and walked away. I then notice a picture fall out of his trench coat. I look at the photo to see a younger version of Blaze, and a girl with black hair and red highlights stood next to him. She looked about the same age as him. They were both doing funny faces makeing me snort. I picked up the picture with my mouth and followed Blaze.

I approached Blaze and nugged him. Blaze turned around and saw the photo In my mouth. "Oh shit, thank Atreus" I nodded my head at Blaze as he pet me. "Come on let's get to Vale already." But I stopped him.

" **Who is that?** " I asked. Blaze stood there for a moment then spoke up.

"This is my sister, well my twin sister, we may not look alike but we are twins" I looked at the photo then him.

" **I see the resemblance** " Blaze nodded before stuffing the photo away. Many questions filled my head after that but I will ask Blaze, later. I continued to walk by Blaze, before nudging him. he then nugged me back. I then nugged a little harder makeing him fall over. I laugh before I felt a jab to my side. I looked over to see nobody before I felt more weight on my back. I looked back further and saw Blaze, with a smirk. "Onward my noble steed." I grumbled but complied. Sometime Blaze acts likes a child but that his personality, he does this to makeing people happy, even me. But when he gets serious...it's scary, it as almost as if he is a different person.

Blaze's POV

I smiled as i spotted Vale in all its glory. I saw Atreus sit down meaning he has to wait Which he hates. I started to pet him before and Idea hit me. "Hey Atreus, how about this, if you can stay patient I will get you some meat" I saw his eyes sparkle with some saliva leaving his mouth. Atreus then got gave me the most cutest puppy eyes to make any girl squeal but I was not a girl I was a man. I laughed and pat his head.

" **You better get stake** " I stuck a thumb up and walked into Vale. I looked around to see nothing changed about the town which was nice. I looked at my clothes to see nothing changed about me either. I looked around to see a familiar bakery. I walked inside and many delicious scents hit my nose. I loved the scent of cookies it reminds me of _her_. I walked to the person sitting next to the counter reading a book. I rung the bell makeing the person jump. I then notice the book the female was reading, it was ninjas of love. It was a huge smut book and many people are reading it but I call it dirty... ok what am I talking about i already have a dirty mind. I shook my head and looked at the flustered worker.

"Nice book, and can I get 30, no 40 chocolate chip cookies." The worker was shocked before saying under her breath.

"Another cookies eater that could rival the other one" but to me it was a whisper.

I stood their waiting for the cookies after the worker told me the cookies will be done in 20 minutes, I told the worker I will be back. I whent to buy meat for Atreus and came back to the bakery. The meat was in my bag. Luckily my bag was magical so meat cant be spoiled or rotten. How could i get a magical bag you may ask? well my friends it called the power of the writer and forth wall break.

 _dud stop breaking the forth wall it costs a lot of money to fix that dumb wall the last time it happen i was being chased by a few Creepypasta, and i dont want that to happen again._... anyways i continued to wait inside the bakery until the worker came out with 4 bags full of fresh cookies. I put all four cookies bags in my backpack and payed I then left, heading towards Atreus location. I notice it was nighttime, the cool breeze hit my face makeing me sigh. I then saw a dust store open which made me realize I need ammo for my weapons. I walked inside and looked around. I then walked deeper into the store not noticeing a Girl in a red cape. I grab a few Dust Bags, some were red, light blue, yellow and green. As i finshed I heard someone robbing the place. I sneakily put the dust in my bag not caring to pay. I looked around and saw some men in black and red suits takeing dust. I saw one of them heading towards a familiar girl in a red cape. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. When I turned around I was meet with one of the thugs.

"Are you even listening, I said hands up" I gave him a questioning look. "Are you robbing me" I said to the man who was in grave danger. "Uh ya" the man in the suit said.

"Ooooohhhhhh"

As the man wearing white, orange hair with a cigar in his mouth watched the store owner, two of his men flew out through the window. The man sigh before directing 4 of his men to split up and check it out.

I shook my head before noticeing two men in front of me. One was holding a pistol and the other was holding a sword.

"Hands up kid" the one on the right said. I simply put my hands up and watched as the one with the pistol approached me. As he got close enough I pushed the pistol away from my face and kicked the man in the nuts making him scream like a little girl. Me and the other guy cringed. Even though I did it, it still looked painful. The man fell over holding his lower area. Me and the other guy looked at eachother before I football tackled him out the window. As i landed, I nodded at the unconscious thug under me. I stood up and turned around to be stared at by a few other thugs and a man with orange hair and cigar in his mouth. I looked to my right to see the same girl in red pull out a massive scythe which made me almost fan girl. But I keep my composure and stared back at the group ahead of us. The man with orange looked at his men before he spoke.

"Well, GET them!" The men didn't even think and rushed towards me and Red. I took out Leviathan and got in a stance. I rushed forward and fought all the thugs head on but they were inexperienced so it was easy. I trip the first man with my Sheild and knock him out with the blunt end of my axe. I swung my shield backward hit the next thug in the face. I jump up and kicked the next thug to my right. The last I ran towards him and drop kicked him into a wall. I stood up and saw Red finish the other thugs easily. I approached the man in white with red joining me. We stood side by side and stared at the man. The man looked down at his men before he spoke. "You truly were Worth every penny." The man looked back at use before he spoke. "Well Red, Black, I believe this is were we part ways" the man then pointed his cane at us and fired a ball of dust, me and Red, Dodged. I slid on the concrete and saw the man going up a latter to the roof. I was quick to follow. I hop from building to building and made it to the top before hearing a gun shot behind me. I then saw Red land right next to me before she spoke.

"STOP" Red shouted. She sounded familiar but I didn't have time to think. The man heading towards the edge stop and grumbled something. The man turned around and smiled at us before a bullhead appear right behind him. The man climb in before looking back at us.

"End of the Line" the man said before throwing a red crystal. My eyes widen and I Covered Red with my body. The man shot the crystal makeing it explode. My eyes were shut but I didn't feel anything just wind. I opened my eyes and looked behind me too see a women with blond hair and a dress using her weapon which was riding crop to stop the attack. She glared at the bullhead before using her semblance to stop the bullhead. The man ran in the bullhead before a women in a dress and glowing eyes glared at us. I let go of red not noticeing her blush. I switched Leviathan to its gun form. I reached into my coat and pulled out a magizen and loaded it before shooting at the women. She blocked some bullets but still hit her. The bullhead started to fly away making me turn my gun into its axe form. I put away my axe away and looked at the other two females to see red wanting an autograph. I shook my head and walked towards the edge. The blond women notice me even red. Without warning I jumped off the ledge before the women could grab me with her semblance. I stood up from my crouch position but before I could run I was floating, surrounded in a purple hue. I looked back at the roof to the women and red stareing at me. I sigh knowing what's going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaze's POV

I sat in the interrogation room with Red next to me. I was thinking on how mad Atreus would be since I was gone for so long. My thoughts were interrupted when a wip sound was heard along with a squeak. I saw the women sigh while pushing her glasses up. "Anyways there is someone here to see you." I shrug haveing no clue what the women said to us but then a man with silver hair, glasses and a green scarf came in holding a mug and plate of cookies. The man step forward and looked at Red.

"Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes" I instantly stiffened when I heard girls name. I knew this girl, she was my twin sister. How could i be so stupid to not notice that the Girl with the red cape was my sister. The silver haired man looked at me. "And what is your name?" The man said as he place the cookies down. I dove for them and hug the plate. I looked at Ruby to see the big puppy eyes in the world. I then thought of an idea but also sigh since I can't lie well only if needed.

"My name is Crimson Rose." After my true name left my mouth, Glynda which was the blonds name and Ruby had a shocked expression. The man with silver hair had a calm expression but inside I knew he was shocked. I pulled down my hoodie revealing my Crimson hair, and my red and silver eyes. I looked at Ruby to see tear forming In her eyes. I put the plate of cookies down before being tackled by my sister. I held my sister close as she cried into my shirt and trench coat. I held her close with tears in my eyes cause it's Been so long since I left home to find mom but failed and I promised myself that I will bring mom back for Ruby, I wanted to come back to her, not empty handed. but after so long i knew what my dad said was true...mom is dead. I couldn't bear myself to show my face especially after being gone for so long. I heard the man cough getting are attention. I tried to stand but failed since ruby was still on top of me. I then felt myself float to my feet and sit in the chair but Ruby is still cling to me. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and pried Ruby off. I sat her down and pushed the plate of cookies. Ruby started to eat the cookies but very slowly makeing me frown.

"Ruby if you don't eat those cookies I will eat them all myself." I saw the shocked expression until I saw her turn into a vacuum and suck up all the cookies. I looked at the empty plate, then at Ruby who had crumbs all over her face. I chuckled and wiped the crumbs off her face. Me and Ruby were calm but not a lot. so the man decided to speak up.

"Do you know who I am" Ruby perked up a little at that.

"Ya, your professor Ozpin from Beacon Academy" Ruby said as the man know as Opzin spoke up.

"hello" Ozpin said. After a while he offered us a place in beacon Academy.

"So, what do you say" I saw Ruby jumping up and down screaming yes over and over. After she finished Ozpin looked at me. I did a thinking pose and looked at Oz.

"Oz, mind if I call you Oz? Anyway I will join your school on two conditions." Oz thought it over and nodded. "I want to bring my friend with me and no school clothes, I hate school clothes"

"done" Oz said rather quickly. He stood up and walked to the exit. "I will be happy to see the twins at beacon tomorrow." he said as I looked at Ruby.

After getting my things I left the police station with Ruby. The second I left I started to get punched by Ruby. I looked at Ruby to see tears streaming down her face, while she was punching me which were weak, she started talking but was not stopping her assault.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE! YANG TRY TO CHEER ME UP WHEN YOU LEFT BUT NOTHING HELP! I STOP MAKEING FRIENDS ALL BECUASE YOU LEFT!" her punches started to slow down before completely stopping. I hugged her as she huge me back. I rub her back trying to calm her down. We stood their for a while and I noticed Ruby was asleep but kept at tight hold around me. I picked her up in a bride style and walked into the forest. As i walked deeper into the forest I was stopped by a familiar Ursa and he didn't look happy.

"Where the fuck have you been!" Atreus shouted. Atreus, notice Ruby in my arms. "Is that your sister?" I nodded and placed Ruby by a tree. I reached inside my bag and pulled out 5 big juicy looking steaks. Atreus mouth water since he notice there was more.

"I was felling generous so I got you 4 more" i place the meat down and Atreus pounce it. I laughed and sat next to Ruby hopeing to get comfy but I couldn't not without my personal pillow. "Atreus I need my pillow" I whined, I saw Atreus roll his eyes.

" **When I am done** , **eattting** " I pouted but nodded. After Atreus finished eating his meal he looked towards me. I smiled and picked up Ruby. Atreus got into a ball leaveing some space for me and Ruby, the middle. I hop in with Ruby. I hugged Ruby close as I felt Atreus get closer to us, collecting are body heat. I felt Atreus soft fur press against my back. I held Ruby close not wanting to leave her again I may have broke a promise on trying to find mom, but I will keep a promise to stay near my baby sister even if it kills me. And with that my eyes felt heavy and I finally fell asleep with Ruby in my arms. And my Best Friend keeping us safe.

 **sorry if this was a little short but i was felling a bit lazy but more of the story will come out soon. But thank you to anyone who is reading my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Crimson's POV

I woke up from a scream and felt something trying to escape my arms. I opened my eyes to see Ruby with fear in her eyes trying to escape my Grip. "Crimson, there is a Grimm behind you" i sat up with Ruby still in my arms I then let her got makeing her shot towards the nearest tree and climb up. I looked at Atreus and saw him awake probably from Ruby. I shrugged at him and stood up. Me and Atreus walked towards the tree. I saw Ruby holding onto a branch looking down at me.

"Ruby, get down here" I said As Ruby give me a look say, 'you crazy?' I looked at Ruby, glad I took her scythe before she used it against Atreus. "Ruby, this is Atreus, my best friend and he is friendly, see" I said rubbing Atreus's head. Ruby slowly came down but still keep her distance. "Here Ruby, watch this" I opened Atreus mouth and put my head Inside. "See Ruby" Ruby got closer but was still cautious. When Ruby got close enough, Atreus, started to sniff her before he started to nuzzle her. Ruby tense before she started to relaxe. Atreus then licked her face makeing Ruby giggled and me to smile. Ruby looked at me while petting Atreus.

"How did Atreus become your friend" I saw Atreus looked sad by this question and I knew it hurt to talk about it.

"Um, maybe later Ruby" Ruby pouted but still nodded. I handed Ruby her scythe/sniper to which she gladly accepts. I looked at Ruby's Scroll that I took and saw... we were late. "Um Ruby, we're late" Ruby froze and looked at me before she dissaperd in a cloud of rose pedals. I blinked before looking at Atreus.

"Well you know the drill" I saw Atreus slump before he started to glow. As the glow faded there that took Atreus's place was a baby Ursa. I chuckled and picked up the Ursa before placing him in my bag. "Hey don't worry I bought some cookies for you to eat, if your still hungry" I watch as the ears on the baby Ursa shoot up before they disappeared in the bag and munching was heard. I chuckled and took my time getting to the Pick up zone. "No one can resist cookies not even Grimm, they are truly a gift" I mumbled while walking towards the pickup zone.

I was sitting on a set in the ship watching many people interact, until a voice broke my train of thought. "We there yet" Atreus said inside my bag which got many looks my way. I chuckled while scratching the back of my head.

'Don't talk out loud, use your mind.' i said to Atreus in my head.

'sorry' I sigh and leaned back in my chair before hearing a familiar voice.

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon, two years early" I looked over and saw my older sister, yang, hugging Ruby until she couldn't breath. I chuckled under my hood which was up. I looked around the ship see some interesting people. I then see a blond guy wobbling a lot. I reach into my bag, feeling fur before grabing a hold of a plastic cylinder. I pulled it out and saw it was pills for air sickness. I stood up and walked towards the boy that walked past my sisters. I saw Ruby look at me but I shook my head no. She lowered her head and nodded sadly. I didn't want to tell Yang cause I knew she was going to kill me with her bear Hug which gave me chills. Oh, did I forgot to mention Ruby made my axe while yang gave me the idea for my Chaos blades. After they were done i added my own little Ideas. I hid my Chaos blades in my Trench coat and walked past yang and Ruby. Yang looked at me for a sec before looking back a Ruby. I sigh and saw the blond puking in a trash bin. I approached him and pat his back. The blond turned around holding his mouth closed. I stood there for a moment and realized it was Jaune, a very old friend 2 years ago after I left home to find mom. I held out the pills and a breath mint. Jaune looked at them before letting his breakfast leave his stomach. He then grab the pill and swallowed one. I continued to hold out the breath mint as he finally held the container of pills close. I didn't need the pills anymore, I am used to the althetude so I could hold my own. I keep the pills incase somebody needs them. After the boy finshed the breath mint he held out the container but I shook my head.

"Keep it, you will need it more than me" the blond smiled and nodded. I then held out my hand. "Names Crimson Rose, but call me Blaze when we're near the yellow bombshell over there" I said pointing towards yang. Jaune nodded before shaking my hand. I took this time to see what he is wearing. He is currently wearing a black jacket, jeans, sneakers, fingerless gloves, over his hoodie is a chest plate and arm gaurd's. He almost looks like a knight. I started to wonder if he remembers me.

"Names Jaune Arc" I stared at him for a sec. "Arc, you mean the best fighters." I saw Jaune rub the back of his head emberased. I chuckled. I then pat his shoulder before a hologram of the same women from last night appeard before us.

"Hello, my name is Glynda Goo-" Man I didn't even care from that point, it didn't evolve, fighting or makeing weapons. As i continued to zone out Jaune tap me on the shoulder.

"Blaze, lets go the others are already off the ship." I nodded and followed Jaune out of the ship. As we left the ship we stared at beacon slack jaw on how huge it was...hehehe that's what she said. Me and Jaune's thoughts were interrupted by a explosion. We looked at the scene to see my sister being yelled at by... Weiss Schnee. I growled so did Atreus. Me and Jaune approach the duo before a girl with a bow came in and said a few words makeing the Spoiled shit leave. As the bow girl leaves Ruby fell on her back muttering a few words. Me and Jaune approached her without her noticeing. Jaune held out his hand getting her attention. "Need a hand?" As Ruby stood up and saw me next to Jaune. She then started to punch me.

"Where we're you?" I shook my head and pointed at Jaune. Ruby looked over and blushed. She stop her weak assault and held her hand out. "Sorry my name is Ruby Rose" Jaune stared at her before looking at me.

"Yes she is my sister" Jaune nodded before looking at Ruby.

"My name is Jaune Arc, rolls off the tongue, lady's love it" me and Ruby stared at Jaune for a second before we both spoke at the same time.

"Do they?"

Jaune slump makeing me snort. I looked around to see everyone gone.

"Ok now that intros are done we must head to the autotorioum, onward crater face and vomit boy." I looked behind me and saw the duo giveing me a sour look. I just chuckled and started to walk with the knight and Red Reaper to the place we are needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Time skip

I layed on the floor stareing at the ceiling bored cause I couldn't sleep not without my personal pillow. I looked at my bag then my surroundings. I saw Ruby still awake writing a note to her old school and Yang was stareing at the guys with no shirt eyeing them like candy. I looked over at jaune and saw he wasn't wearing his stupid looking suit instead he Is only wearing a black shirt and shorts. I was still wearing all my clothes cause I didn't want to take it off. I convinced jaune to wear some proper clothes and turns out he didn't have any other clothes expect his sleeping bag so I gave him my sleep wear and it surprisingly fit him. I looked back a Ruby and saw her and Yang talking to...Blake, after finally takeing a real good look at her it was the same girl from 8 months ago.

Flashback

Me and Atreus were in the forest watching the train tracks cause we heard a group of White Fang talking about blowing up the train. So me and Atreus waited.

After a while we heard the train approaching. I looked to my left to see the train closing in fast. Me and Atreus looked at eachother and nodded. We both jump of the cliff and landed on the roof of the train cart. Before we could take a step we saw a girl with a black bow landed next to me beaten and bruised. I crouched down and felt her pulse...alive. I sigh and looked ahead to see a faunus in full black with red hair. Me and Atreus growled when we recognized the man. "Adam" I said with venom in my voice. The faunus just continued to walk towards me very slowly with his hand on the hilt of his sword. I drew Leviathan and charged Adam. I swung downward but Adam blocked. I counterd by kicking him in the stomach makeing him stumble back. Me and Adam glared at eachother and it got more intense when Atreus stood next to me. Adam laughed at the Ursa but we only frowned. "You think an Ursa can stop me I killed bigger" me and Atreus smirked before I pointed a finger at Adam makeing Atreus Rush him. I saw Adam smirk and was about to swipe sideways but when he did Atreus, dodge and knocked the surprised Adam back. I smirked before looking at the girl with a the bow. I crouched down before looking Atreus.

"Take care of the bomb and Adam" I only saw Atreus smirk. I picked up the girl in black and jump of the train.

I sat there with the Girl in black next to me. She was still unconscious but I took this time to take her weapons in case she tries anything. I took of her bow to see if there were any injuries on her head but only found a pair of cat which was really hard not to pet. I placed the bow back on her head unit I head stomping and grunts. I turned around to see Atreus haveing cuts all over his body. I was shocked and Rushed over to my Friend. "Atreus, what happened?"

"Adam got some good hits on me but I will be fine, and I save the train and many other people" I smiled and started to Pat Atreus head. "You deserve a reward" I saw Atreus smirk and look at the girl leaning against the tree. I hit Atreus over the head and shook my own head in disappointment. "Not that kind of reward" When we were about to argue we heard groans. We looked over to the girl in black. She slowly opened her eyes, when she looked around and landed on us she started to search for her weapon. "Looking for this" I said holding out her weapon. The girl in black looked at me then at Atreus. I continued to hold her weapons and look at Atreus. I look back at the Girl in black and saw she is still leaning against the tree scared. I walked over to her with Atreus in tow. She tensed more when we got closer. We stop and stared at the girl. "So tell me why you were helping Adam" the girl looked at me before she tried to speak but it was hard for her with Atreus staring at her. I sigh and threw her weapons at her. "I am only doing that cause I trust you won't attack us" she nodded. I smiled and nodded. "Ok let's me introduce myself, my name is Blaze and this is my friend Atreus" I said pointing at the Ursa. The girl black looked shocked before speaking.

"My name is...Blake and how is it your friend I thought they were all evil." I frowned.

"Not all Grimm are evil, Blake, and it is a he" Atreus growled makeing her grip her weapons tightly. "Listen Blake, I know you don't trust me nor you trust Atreus but I want you to pet Atreus to prove he is nice and friendly" Blake looked at me like I was crazy before I growled at her. I watch as Blake get up and slowly approach Atreus but I was getting bored so I pushed her right in front of him. "Ok hurry up and pet him" Blake looked hesitated a bit before holding her hand out. Atreus sniffed her hand makeing Blake shut her eyes out of pure fear. Atreus smiled and started to nuzzle Blake's hand. Blake opened one of her eyes to see Atreus nuzzle her hand before getting closer and started to nuzzle her body. I smiled as Blake calm down and hug the fluffy Ursa. We soon became good friends and knew many things about eachother. I even saw Atreus super happy when Blake pet him.

Flashback over

We later had to partways but that 8 months ago I hope she still Remembers me. I snap out of my thoughts when I see that Weiss was telling the trio of girls to be quite. I sigh in annoyance and layed back down in my sleeping bag hoping to Catch some Zs. I closed my eyes and blocked out the argument and finally, sleep took my body leaving me in a dream full of pancakes.

Third-person POV

We watch as Crimson/Blaze sleeping before turning are attention to a girl with orange hair tossing turning. She shot up and spoke.

"My pancake senses are tingling" and with that she fell right back to sleep, snoring really loud.


	6. Chapter 6

Crimson's POV

I slowly open my eyes to see the ceiling of the ballroom. I groaned and sat up from my sleeping bag. I looked to my right and saw Jaune still asleep. I looked around and saw everyone still asleep. My eyes finally landed on my bag and I see a cookie leave the bag before being pulled back in by a small paw and then you could hear a faint crunching noise. I smiled and shook my head. I got up and walked to my bag. I slightly open it to see Atreus about to eat a cookie but froze when he saw me. I saw a bag of cookies that have not been touched. Atreus continued to look before slowly eating the cookie that was in his paw. I shook my head and scratch his ear before grabing the bag of cookies since Atreus ate the other 3. I opened the bag and ate the chocolate chip cookie with a smile but I soon heard sniffing, it sounded like a dog. I looked to my right and saw Ruby next me still sleeping but sniffing the cookie. I held out the cookie and saw her chomp down makeing me shoot my arm back to make sure she doesn't bite my hand. I saw Ruby slowly reach for the bag and a smirk slowly rise on her lips. I smirked aswell and put the bag up high. Her eyes then shot open and looked at me with the most biggest puppy dog eyes that could put the most toughest man to his knees. I suddenly imagine Ruby haveing black dog ears and a black dog tail. I nearly drop the bag from that cause Atreus gave me cuter pouts. I nearly died when I saw tears leave her eyes. I was about to collapse so I gave in makeing me lose my cookies and some of my ego. As Ruby happily ate the cookies which were still fresh and warm I when back to my bag and looked in the bag to see Atreus. I looked back over to Ruby to see Yang up and saw Ruby eating cookies. She tried to take it away but Ruby used her semblance to get away. I smiled and looked back down at Atreus's about to go to sleeping from the sugar chrash. I picked up my bag and walked to the locker room where eveyone else was heading.

After looking around since I keep my weapons on me all the time I finally enter the looker room to see everyone talking. I walked around before spotting Ruby hug her scythe. I walked over to her but I stop when Yang was right behind her. I looked for another area to talk and saw Jaune talking to Weiss and a Redhead. I walked over to them getting their attention. "Hey Jaune" I said towards the blond. Jaune looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Blaze" I looked towards the females and saw them stareing at me since my hood was up and you could barely see my face. I smiled and held out my hand.

"Hello, my name is Blaze, and what might your name be?" The red head looked shocked so did Weiss.

"You don't know who we are?" Weiss asked a little mad. I rolled my eyes and spoke again.

"I know who you are Ice Queen, I was asking the beautiful Redhead" Weiss Gave me a glare and the Redhead just blushed.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos." Said Weiss while I just gave her a deadpan look.

"Ok, thanks" I looked to pyrrha but before I could say anything Weiss explained to me how she was so important and how she is the champion to something I didn't care about. I continued to stare at Weiss and Pyrrha looked at her feet. Jaune was just like me. Me and Jaune looked at pyrrha and saw her blush. I raised and eyebrow and looked at Jaune. I then looked at Pyrrha and smirked. Before I could speak I saw Weiss whisper to Pyrrha and watched her throw her spear at us. I ducked and pulled Jaune down with me. The spear flew over are head and stuck to a wall. I glared at pyrrha and Weiss and pulled up Jaune as the two female walked away. I pat Jaune on the back while he looked down.

"It's ok man, what were you doing anyways?" I saw Jaune sigh and look at the area where Weiss and Pyrrha walked off.

"I was told by dad, girls like forceful boys" I chuckled and looked at Jaune.

"Jaune" he looked at me with sad expression. "You don't have to do anything to catch a girls attention, you simply be yourself" I saw Jaune smile and stood up.

"Thanks...Crimson" I smiled and we fist bump before heading towards the area Goodwitch told us to go.

I stood on the platform leading to the emerald Forest. Jaune was on my left and nobody on my right. Oz was standing in front of us and explained the rules. While he explained about teams Ruby was a the verge of crying. When Oz said how when you make eye contact with someone they will be you partner for 4 years that's when Ruby's life shatterd. I shook my head at how Antisocial Ruby was. I then frowned cause I was the reason she was so antisocial. When I was still there for her she would make as many friends as possible but when I left she probably stop talking to anybody. I slump my shoulders and sighed. After Oz finished a kid on the far left was launched. I stared at where the kid was before he was launched. Then the next kid got launched. Jaune spoke up about how if they were receiving parachutes. I started to tear up but it was fake. As it made it to jaune I poked him on his shoulder. He turned towards me and was confused on why I was crying.

"Jaune, I am going to miss you, I promise to be at your funeral" Jaune was even more confused.

"What do you mEEEEEEAAAAANNNN" and with that he was launched making me fall over laughing. Oz and Glynda shook their heads but I didn't care.

"Crimson, I suggest you stand up" I waved them off and was launched on my back. But before I was out of ear shot of the two adults I started to sing. "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Oz just chuckled and Glynda was well Glynda.


	7. Chapter 7

Crimson's POV

I flew through the air looking at the sky while Atreus was in my bag. "Ok let's get serious" I nodded and reach into my bag. I grab the ball of fur and pulled out Leviathan. Atreus started to glow and grow in size. When I reach the tree lined I stab the closets tree to soften my landing. I soon used the momentum and did a back flip landing perfectly on my feet. I put Atreus down and then he grew to his full size with a number in his mouth. I look at the number and saw a 7.5. I gave Atreus a deadpan look.

"Really a 7.5 you could have gave me more for style"

Ozpin's POV

I pulled out my scroll to watch the students and soon I stop on Crimson talking to a Grimm. I notice the Grimm which was a fully grown Ursa have silver eyes instead of Red. I raised my eyebrow when I saw him argue about the landing to the Grimm. Glynda then spoke up.

"What is that boy doing he is supposed to fight it not talk with it" I then realized why Crimson wanted a friend to come with Him.

"I think that Ursa is his Friend Glynda." Glynda gave me a shocked expression.

"How is this possible, Grimm are supposed to be mindless beast, you can't be serious Ozpin, you can't be friends with a Grimm" I took a sip from my mug and looked at Glynda with the corner of my eye.

"Well Glynda, Crimson, can" I saw Glynda sigh and tell me who is partner up then looked at me again.

"What did you use for the relics this time?" I did not respond I was watching Ruby sit down while Weiss tried to find the right way.

Crimson's POV

While I finshed telling Atreus on how he should give me a higher score, we walked deep in the forest.

I looked around keeping my Gaurd up while also staying relaxed. It's not a easy task but I achieved it. Atreus nugged me getting my attention. Before I could asked him what's wrong I felt the hairs on my neck stood up. My body tense I looked at Atreus and saw his hairs standing tall while his body was also tense. We started to scan the area and saw many red eyes stareing right at us. I put away Leviathan and equipped Chaos. I got into my stance and wait for something to happen. My blades soon were heating up before they burst into flame. The chains around my arm started on heat up aswell but I didn't feel a thing. As quick as lightning a pack of Beowolf jump out of the tree and rushed me and Atreus. One try to pounce me but soon meet the end of my blade about to impale it head. The blade when through its skull killing it instantly. I then ducked from another beowolf that was launched by Atreus. Atreus smaked, bit, slice through Grimm. I was doing the same. I was twirling my weapons around my body using the chains causing any Beowolf comeing near to get cut or burnt.

I stop spinning my blades and caught both weapons by the handle. I looked around so did Atreus. There were no more Grimm in sight. My grip on my weapons losen but I keep my gaurd up incase of a suprise attack. I saw Atreus limp towards me. I looked at his left back leg to see a huge gash. I looked at Atreus worried.

"They got me but i am fine" I shook my head but continued to look at him.

"Your hurt" I saw Atreus snort but I still held my worried expression.

"Did you forget I have a Aura that can heal this?" I still was worried about him but nodded. "Ok cool, let's go" Atreus passed by me but I still watch him limp. I just shook my head once again at his stubbornness.

As we were walking we heard screaming. Me and Atreus quickly ran towards the sound to see Ruby stuck on a feather cause of her cape and about to be impaled by a death stalker. I fear for the worst and saw another group watching with fear. I look at Atreus only to see him gone. I soon heard Ruby scream.

"ATREUS" My neck snap over to see Atreus takeing the hit for Ruby. My eyes were wide and my heart stopped. My body started to feel warm and my eyes started to glow with red Aura, my arms soon were set on fire. I felt rage, hatred towards the death stalker and I let a powerful war cry leave my mouth.

Atreus POV

My body was hurt but thanks to my Aura it was already healing. I swipe at the death stalker makeing it back up. I felt the venom courseing throught my body. My body felt numb. I soon heard crying and saw Ruby hugging me. "Atreus" she weeps. I wrap my paws around her and held her close after I freed her from the feather. I saw the death stalker charge at us and close my eyes waiting for the scorpion to impale me and end my life. Memoirs flashed through my mind. I saw when I first meet Blaze and how I was always with him then i meet Blake the Cat fanus. Then I meet Ruby, Crimson's twin. I smiled at the memories and closed my eyes. I soon felt my body heat up while my Aura surrounded my body. The pain and numbness was gone. I then heard a loud war cry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

I open my eyes to see Blaze sucker punch the Death stalker making it roll and hit the trees. The power that was put into that punch scared me. I saw the anger in Blaze's eyes and I felt chills go down my spine. His hood was down but he didn't care. He soon rushed the Death stalker as it tried to get to its feet. Blaze then jump high in the air before slamming his fist right back down on the scorpion. I then heard him talk while furiously punching the death stalker. "NO ONE HURTS MY BEST FRIEND OR MY LITTLE SISTER" I held Ruby close to my body and I felt her shuffle trying to watch what is happening but I knew this death stalker was Fucked.


	8. Chapter 8

Crimson's POV

My mind went blank and my vison went red. I charge the death stalker and sucker punched it. It started to roll towards the tree before it stops and land on its back. I felt my hood was off but I didn't care, I wanted this Grimm to DIE. I rushed forward and jump on its belly. I started to punch at its armor forming cracks with evey punch that landed. My Anger only grew and i smiled as i watch the Grimm cry in pain. I finally managed to break through the armor, without thinking I pulled out chaos and stab both weapons into its skin. The death stalker thrashed around but then i came up with an idea. I jump off the death stalker belly and got a good distance away from it. Chaos was still in the Grimm. The chains wrapped around my wrist started to heat up. The heat soon reached my weapons and set then ablaze in the Scorpion. The scorpion cried out In pain but I didn't care. Without waring I yanked the blades out. I quickly holster the blades before pulling out Leviathan. I rushed forward and when I got close enough my axe charge up leaving the blade to be Coverd in ice. I soon swung sideways makeing a ice Shockwave. The Shockwave made little icicles impale the Death stalker. The shriek of pain soon died down. I open my eyes that I didn't now I closed and saw the death stalker was imalpaled by all the icicles and was dead and done. I felt my semblance die down. The fire around my arms dissaperd and full Red eyes whent back to silver and red. I took deep breaths and turned around to see everyone stareing at me. But I didn't care, I looked towards where Ruby and Atreus were. I rushed overto Atreus and saw the huge hole sealed and fully healed. I sigh and looked at Ruby that was still hugging Atreus. I walked over to her and pat her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around and hugged me. I heard sniffling and weeping. I rub Ruby's back calming her down. I saw a glow and looked at Atreus shrink. He was now a baby Ursa sleeping. I left Ruby's hug and went over to little Atreus. I scoop him up and put him in my bag. I looked at the other group and nearly fell over. I saw Yang had Red eyes instead of Purple, I saw everyone else point there weapons at me except Blake. I watch as Blake walked over to me and look at me straight in the eyes. I started to sweat under her gaze but the stare soon turned into a smile and hugged me. "It's good to see you again Crimson" I smiled back aswell as hug. "Same here kitten" we both realised the hug but I soon realized Blake reached in my bag and pulled out the sleeping baby Atreus and cuddle with him. I smiled and shook my head. I then felt a hand grab my shirt and lift me high up. I looked down with fear and saw yang with...tears in her eyes. She soon punched me in the gut and hugged me tightly. I couldn't breath and I was glad Atreus was asleep cause I was in the middle of her boobs. I look over and saw Blake holding Atreus and Ruby next to her petting Atreus's head. As the reunion was still ahead Jaune interrupted us. "Ya we can hug and talk later the Bird is comeing back" Yang let me go makeing me take deep breaths of air. I look at the sky and saw the Nevermore comeing back. Before we could run off yang, grab me by the arm. I looked back and saw her angry face. "Don't think your getting away, after this we are going to have a serious talk" she said throught gritted theeth. I nodded and little scared and ran to where Blake was. As i approach her I saw her carrying Atreus. I tap her on the shoulder getting her attention. I pointed to Atreus then my bag. She nodded and dump Atreus in my bag. As i finshed makeing sure Atreus won't slip out I nodded and looked ahead to see eveyone crossing a stone bridge. I heard growling behind me and soon turned around to see a shit ton of Grimm. I smiled and waved before turning around and Running away. I saw the ninja boy, hammer girl, Jaune and Pyrrha stop and turn around to help deal with the Grimm as the others were already at the stone tower to face the Nevermore. I took out my axe and slid to a halt next to Jaune. We got into a stance and watch as many Grimm came are way. My axe started to be covered in ice so I charge forward and spin the axe in my hand before slamming it down makeing a explosion and freezing the Grimm that surrounded me. Everyone else charge forward.

As we were fighting the horde watching eachothers back the other on the stone tower were taking care of the nevermore. Yang, Weiss, and Ruby were shooting at the nevermore but it only made it angery. As the nevermore was swooping down yang jump on it beak makeing it open its mouth. "Chew on this" she Shouted as she unloaded in the Grimm. Ruby was getting worried before spotting Blake use her weapon. Then she suddenly gotten an idea.

I chop a beowolf In half and blocked a swipe from another beowolf. I was surrounded and put away Leviathan and pulled out My Chaos Blades. I started to swing my weapons around hitting ever Grimm that was around me. I saw Jaune Block a attack makeing me smile. 'He is getting better' I thought before throwing one of my weapons at a Ursa's head killing it instantly. I yanked my weapon back grabing it. I looked around and saw Jaune finish the last Grimm. We all looked around before hearing a shriek of pain. We all looked over to see the nevermore getting slammed into the side of the cliff by Ruby. We then saw Weiss's glyphs appear under her feet before running up the side of the cliff while dragging the nevermore up the cliff with her scythe on its neck. I saw her slow down makeing me panic. I felt Atreus hop out makeing the other point their weapons at him. I held my hands out telling them it's fine. They lower their weapons but keep a close on on him. Atreus started to grow to his full size before looking at me. He quickly grab me and took aim. "Atreus, what are you doing?" I asked confused. "Trust me" he said quickly. I nodded and waited before being thrown crazy fast to were Ruby was running up the cliff. I landed and the wings on my shoes started to flap but I then add a lot of Aura to it makeing me run up the cliff with crazy speed that can surpass Ruby. I reached Ruby pretty quick and grab her left arm. She looked over with shock as i smirked. I ran a little faster being ahead of Ruby and using my momentum I propelled Ruby Forward makeing Ruby reach her destination. As Ruby hit the top the Nevermore's head fell of its body and fell down the cliff. I jump over the body and reached the top myself standing next to Ruby. We both turned around and saw the Nevermore hit the ground before turning into dust. I looked at Ruby and she looked at me. We both smiled and Hug.


	9. Chapter 9

Crimson's POV

As we enter beacon I felt everyone stareing at me but it was mostly pointed to my bag to which had a sleeping Atreus. Ruby and Blake stood by my side cause they were the one not stareing at my bag. I was sweating bullets cause I felt a huge wave of intimidation hit, and it was from the one and only Yang. I started to speed walk to get this over with cause I feel like I am about to be punched to death.

But I then realized that I was saved cause I didn't get a partner nor did I get a Chest peice. I sigh cause i also knew Ruby was going to desperately to try and get me to join the school. 'I made a promise to say by Ruby and I am already about to break it' I sigh again and looked down at my feet. I saw the area were everyone was and looked straight ahead. 'Ok, let's do this'

After Oz called up all the new teams he looked at me. "Crimson Rose, please come up here" I gulp and walked up on stage. I put my hands behind my back and stood there as Oz looked at me. "Crimson Rose, I am sorry to say you have failed" I heard a cry and I knew it was Ruby. "But despite not finding a teammate and not grabing a chest peice, you have shown many ways to become a hunter. Strength, bravery and courage, ect, ect. Thus I can not leave such a strong warrior to leave my school." I looked as Oz shocked so did many other students. 'I don't like we're this is going' I head Atreus said in my head but I also had to agree with him Oz was thinking of something. "I hear by declare you and Your friend at two man team"

I froze so did everyone else. "May you please take out your friend so we may see who and what it is" I reached into my bag a grab Atreus. I felt him shaking in my hands. As i fully pulled him out everyone gasped. I put Atreus down next to me and took a few steps away. Atreus started to glow and grow in size before everyone saw a full grown Ursa.

"Now students I know you are alarmed that this Grimm is here but I saw it was friendly to Crimson and so I shall makeing it and crimson a team of two" everyone was silent so was I. I started to speak up to grab eveyones attention. "It is a he and his name is Atreus" Oz nodded and looked at Atreus. "Do you accept...Atreus"

Atreus looked at me and I shrugged. He then spoke up but it only came out as a growl. " **I accept** " I saw everyone was ready to attack but I stop them by speaking. "He accepts" Oz nodded.

"Your team will be known as CA" Atreus then turned back in little form and hop into my bag as i ran out of the room.

I was at the top of beacon with Atreus in his full grown form sleeping while I had my back on his side. I was currently stareing at the shattered moon while thinking on what might happen. I was so out of thought I didn't see Team RWBY which was Ruby, Blake, yang and Weiss. Then Team JNRP came out which was Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora" they were all standing there stareing at me and Atreus.

I blinked before turning my neck towards them. I jump at their presence but i soon relaxed. I looked back at the shattered moon as both teams approach me. I felt Yang sit on my right and Ruby sat on my left. Weiss stood far away as possible while Blake sat next to yang which was near Atreus's head so she can pet him. Jaune sat next to Ruby, nora and Ren sat on top of Atreus, and finally Pyrrha stood next to Jaune.

We were all stareing at the moon before the silence was broken by Yang. "Why did you leave" I flinch at her question but continued to stare at the moon. "I was looking for mom, I made a promise to Ruby I will bring her back" I felt Ruby grip my left arm and put her head on it. I then heard the quite Ninja boy speak.

"How did you become friends with Atreus" I smiled and spoke. "When I first left home after 2 months I was wandering around until I meet a full grown Ursa. I beat it but while it was down I saw Fear, when I was about end it's life I heard a whimper behind me, when I turned around I saw a baby Ursa, I felt sympathy towards both Grimm cause I knew I didn't want something to lose a mother like how me and Ruby did, I soon became friends with the Grimm but the next day the mother was gone and left the Baby Ursa with me." Everyone looked at Atreus then back at me.

"I took the cub in and name him Atreus, after a while i shared Arua with him so now we are sycn together, Atreus had his own Aura but no semblance. After a while we became very close, he always keep me companie and I am happy that I meet him" eveyone smiled except Weiss since she still dosent trust Atreus. After a few seconds Ruby spoke.

"How do you know Blake?" Me and Blake look at eachother and we nodded. "That my twin sister is a secret" i saw her pout which made me smile. I stood up but stop when Weiss grab me by the shoulder. "I still have a question" I sigh and rolled my eyes. "Yes ice queen" I saw her face turn red but she still spoke in a calm voice. "How did you get your weapons" Ruby and Yang looked at the familiar weapons and raised their eyebrows on how they look. "Ya bro what happened to them, they look more different" I smiled and looked at Weiss.

"To answer your question, Ruby made the Axe and Yang gave me the idea." I then pulled out my Axe. "This is Leviathan" I then pulled out My blades. "These are my Chaos Blades" I put my weapons away and looked at my sisters. "Very good friends of mine, made them better, my axe is enchanted with Ice that could put a blizzard to shame and my Chaos blades are enchanted with the hottest fire that can burn anything it touches." I then looked at everyone and smiled.

"They can also do other things but that's my little secret" I then walked away but not before Atreus up knocking down Ren and Nora. He nuzzle Blake then Ruby before following me.

As i reached my Dorm I pat Atreus on the head. I walked inside and saw one bed and a shit ton of space. I yawned and walked to my bed. Atreus just walked next to my bed and lay downed. I hop in my bed and sigh.

"Finally i get to sleep in a real bed" I heard Atreus snort which made me smiled.

"Goodnight Atreus" I said before closing me eyes. " **Goodnight Crimson** " and with that we were both asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**OH BABY! two chapters in one day! i made a chapter yesterday and now i made a chapter today and i decided to publish this chapter today...so your welcome.**

Crimson's POV

My eyes shot open when I felt a cold snout touch my face. I jump out of my bed to see Atreus looking at me. I gave Atreus a angry glare before grabing a new pair of clothes. I am now wearing a grey t-shirt with a unziped red jacket over it. I then slip on some Jeans and red sneakers before putting on my black and red gloves.

I look at Atreus to see him stretching before yawning. I shook my head and adjusted my clothes before grabbing my backpack and scraping my weapons on it. Atreus then turned into his smaller form and jump into my backpack. I proceeded to step out of my room before team JNRP and RWBY ran past me. I started to scratch my head before realization struck me... I was late. I went into a full sprint that could put Ruby's semblance to shame. I ran past both teams before ramming the door that lead to class.

Everyone in the class looked at me while I was on the floor. I got up and dusted myself off. "I see you finally come to join us Crimson, and with 1 minute before class" I turned my head towards the teacher and nodded. "Just call me Crim, please" I watch the teacher nod and look around. A minute later Team RWBY and JNRP ran into the room while I just sat down.

After a while of learning about how Peter the teacher killed Grimm. I and many other students were falling asleep. Before I could go back to my nap I started to hear the quality of being a hunter. I cracked open my eyes to see Peter talking then I looked to my right to see Ruby balance a book, Apple and pencil on her finger. I blinked then she was picking her nose.

I blinked once again I saw her sleeping. Weiss wasn't looking to happy cause I saw her shaking... no seriously she was shaking in anger. She was like pop rocks and it looked like she was about to pop. After Peter finished and said something about proving who is a true hunter me and Weiss raised are hands. "Ah Weiss, and Crim, please go collect your gear" As Weiss left I walked up to Peter since I was already in my combat gear.

Weiss walked back in with her dress and weapon I stood waiting there. I heard cheering and it was pointed to Weiss. Then I heard more cheering and it was for me. Ruby and Yang were cheering for Weiss and Team JNRP Were cheering for me. Blake was just reading her book while waving a Team RWBY flag. I smiled at that but Weiss told Ruby to be quite which made me raise my eyebrow since it was only Ruby. As Weiss stood next to me Peter spoke up. "Mr Crim can you please put Atreus on my desk" I nodded and pulled out a sleeping Atreus. As i set Atreus down Peter stood next to him petting his head.

While I walked back to Weiss's side I heard Peter whisper something but I couldn't hear. I saw Peter have a small axe and was standing near two cages which made me wonder why I didn't see them earlier. Before I could continue my thoughts Peter brought his axe down on both locks freeing the Grimm which were boarbatusk. Me and Weiss dodge both Grimm since they rolled at crazy speed which made me start thing of a blue hedgehog for some reason.

I side step and the Grimm rolled past. I examine the Grimm to see it has armor covering it's entire body but there was one spot I haven't checked. I ran up to the Pig and kicked it onto its side makeing me pull out my axe and hit its stomach. As the pig squealed my axe started to glow making the Grimm slowly turn into ice. I pulled out my Axe and looked at the pigsicle before I heard metal hit the ground.

I looked over and saw Weiss without her weapon and the boarbatusk charging her. I reacted quickly by grabing the frozen Grimm by the tusks and throwing it at the Other Grimm that Charge at Weiss. As the frozen Grimm made contact it shattered while the other one dazed. I saw Weiss weapon by my feet and grab it. "Weiss!" I said before throwing her weapon like a spear. Weiss saw the weapon comeing and got ready. Weiss grabbed her weapon by the handle and stab the Grimm In the stomach killing it instantly.

I took a sigh of relief before I felt weight on my neck. I felt soft fur tickle my neck. I smiled and reached behind me to pet Atreus. Currently Atreus is on my neck and looking over my head to see eveyone. I walked over to Weiss who is currently pulling her weapon out of the Grimm. Before I could ask her what's wrong she marched away with Ruby following her. I raised my eyebrow and followed the others out.

I was currently walking the halls with Team JNRP since Rwby was busy. I felt Nora tap my shoulder which made me look at her. I saw her with that usual smile which would brighter anybody's mode. "Can I hold Atreus" I saw Atreus turn towards her since pyrrha wanted to hold him. I saw the rest of Team JNRP look me. "Sure" I looked at Pyrrha and pointed to Nora. Pyrrha looked sad cause she had to let go of Atreus.

I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry when we all get together or come to my room Atreus will be the huge pillow we all love, he has the affect on everyone. Pyrrha smiled and handed Nora Atreus. Nora smiled and held Atreus close almost like stuffed animal.

Ren, Pet Atreus which made Atreus lean closers to his hand. I looked straight ahead and saw my room which was next to RWBY's Room and across from them is team JNRP. I looked at Nora and held out my hands. Nora pouted but gave me Atreus since Ren, promised pancakes. I waved at the Team and enter my room. I kicked of my shoes and jump on my bed.

I pulled up my blanket and set Atreus on my stomach. I looked at the ceiling and started to wonder how Weiss is doing since she wasn't happy mostly towards Ruby. I will worry about it later I need some sleep. I shut my eyes and let sleep take me.


	11. Chapter 11

Crimson's POV

I cringed at Jaune as he gets smaked around by Carden. Jaune wasn't the best at combat since his stance was all wrong and his sword play was worse then a 7 year old. As Carden was about to slam his mace down Glynda stop him before he could bring it down.

"That's enough Mr. Winchester" Carden looked at Glynda before walking away. I started to think about something and it was mostly about Jaune. 'What happen to all that skill Jaune, I taught you so much and yet you let Carden push you around' as my mind continued to wonder i then heard my named being called up. "Mr Rose and Ms Rose, please step up" me and Ruby stood up before steppingon the Arean. I saw Ruby a little worried and so was i. "You two will spare until one of your Aura is low." Glynda said.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out Atreus. I ran towards the downed Jaune being help up. He saw me behind with Atreus in my arms. "Jaune watch him for me" I asked. Jaune nodded and grabbed Atreus before walking up to the seats and sitting next to the others.

I walked back over to face Ruby. I pulled out Chaos blades since I know my little sister is fast. Ruby pulled out Cresent Rose and took a familiar stance that said she was going to charge. Before Glynda could start the match the whole world froze. Everything lost its Color. My mind was still in motion and I realized that if I freeze Ruby I could beat her, I shouldn't try and rival her speed. Everything regained color and Glynda was moveing slowly before everything return back to normal. I put away Chaos blades and pulled out Leviathan.

"Start" As those words left Glynda's mouth Ruby was gone leaveing a rose petals behind. I Activated my shield and blocked Ruby slash. But Ruby is fast. I continued to block but I was slowing down getting hit a few times. My axe started to charge up and it started to glow and light blue. As Ruby charge once again I smiled. 'Bingo' I swung my axe forward creating a Shockwave of ice. Ruby's feet froze makeing her completely stop. I smirked and twirled the axe in hand before slamming it into the ground Completely freezing Ruby. I then put away my axe and ran towards the Frozen Ruby. As i ran towards her my Arm were set on fire and my eyes started to glow red. I then gave Ruby a haymaker making her fly into a wall shattering the ice casting covering her body and knocking half of her Aura down.

As Ruby try to stand up from the punch I was already in front of her. I kneed her in the stomach and threw her over my shoulder. My semblance wore off and I looked at the borde to see Ruby's arua gone which made me pale to know how strong my semblance is. My aura was in the yellow. I looked at the down Ruby and ran towards her. I examined her body and picked her up. Team RWBY and JNRP ran towards me. We all nodded and ran Towards the infirmary.

After Ruby we got Ruby to the nurse, she said that Ruby will be fine and we should go to lunch.

I was eating my lunch but slowly since I was thinking about Ruby, I was worried and I couldn't stop thinking about my sister. I looked up to see Jaune picking at his food. "You ok dud" I said making Jaune jump and look at me. Everyone was looking at Jaune but Blake was reading her book.

"I'm fine" he said with a fake smile that made me flinch. As everyone said started to say things to Jaune I noticed Cardin walking towards a Rabbit faunus. I looked back at Jaune and saw he was looking at his teammates as they said my things cardin did to Jaune. "Guys he just messing around and it's not like I am the only one." As he said that we head a cry. Everyone looked and saw Cardin pulling on the rabbit Faunus ear. I saw Jaune clench his hand but me... Oh I was fuming.

I slammed my hands on the table and stood up. I stomp over to Cardin and tap his shoulder. His team looked at me and stop laughing. Cardin turn around and I saw him pale. The rest of the room was silent. "You listen here Cardin, if I see you bully anyone I will personally feed you to my Friend and he loves to feed on bullys like you" i said with venom. Cardin and his team took a step back before running out of the room. I raised my eye brow at how easy that was. I turned around to see A fully sized Ursa also know as Atreus. Atreus shrunk down and hop on my head. I looked back at the Rabbit Faunus to see her shaking. I walk up to her and smiled.

"Sorry you had to see that, but are you alright?" The rabbit faunus nodded but keep a eye on Atreus. "My name is Crimson but just call my Crim, this is my partner Atreus" I said with a smile. The rabbit fanus looked at me and smiled herself. "My name is velvet" she said while looking away shyly.

I looked at Atreus and grab him. Atreus knew what I was doing and I held him out to her. "Here hold Atreus he will keep you safe until your team shows up. Velvet looked at Atreus and held her hands out slowly. I gently put Atreus in her hands and saw her tense. As i moved my hands away velvet held Atreus close to her chest which made my eye twitch as i saw Atreus snuggle up next to velvets breast. Velvet relaxed and smiled. "Thank you" she said but she was still shy.

I nodded and smiled myself. "Just make sure your teams dosent try to kill him, but if they do show up just give him back to me." Velvet nodded and walked away with Atreus. I sigh and slump my shoulders. "Lucky" I mumbled before siting at my table. Eveyone was looking at me. "What?" I asked. Eveyone just smiled and continued to eat but I saw Blake with a bigger smile since she is happy to know i don't hate Faunus cause of their extra animal parts but why should I be mean, I should be jealous cause they have night vision and better hearing. I shook my head and continued to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

Crimson's POV

As Me and Atreus left the lunch room and finshed some classes I notice Jaune walking away and Pyrrha following him. Me and Atreus looked at eachother and nodded. As i followed the duo to the roof I notice Jaune looking at the moon and Pyrrha behind him.

I narrowed my eyes and listen closely. "Pyrrha I don't belong here" I raised my eyebrow and continued to listen.

"Jaune I could help yo-" "NO" Jaune yelled interrupting Pyrrha. "I forged my transcript" everything was silent and pyrrha covered her mouth. My jaw fell to the floor. I saw tears streaming down Jaune's face which only made me feel bad for the blond. "The reason why I did so is becuase my family is... Dead" (Bear with my folks) My eyes remained dull and my hand curled into a fist as the memories filled my head. "It happen like this" Jaune said sadly.

Jaune's POV

I was walking home from the store holding onto groceries. As i was reaching my home I saw smoke comeing from my house makeing me stop and run towards my house. As i finally reached my destination I saw my house in flames. I drop everything and ran inside.

The heat was intense but I worry for my family. I heard screaming and lots of it. It all came from my sisters and parents room. I try to reach one of the room but they were all blocked off by hot wood support beams. I took a step back as the screams died down. I fell to my knees as the fire surrounded me.

I looked around the burning house and felt hot tears leave my eyes. I saw a photo about to get burnt but I grab before it could. It was a family picture of everyone. I stuffed the picture in my pants and saw Crocea Mors I grab the weapon and try to run out of the house but was blocked off by some would pillars. I took as step back and held my breath cause I only smelt smoke. I crouched down to try and look for an exit but couldn't.

I sat on my behind and looked at the ground. I wiped off the rest of my tears and have one look around. I held my weapon close and closed my eyes. I then felt a cool Breeze hit me. My eyes shot open and I turned around to see a peice of the house wall is frozen. It was then shatterd to pieces and I saw a boy a few years younger than me. He was holding a axe and was looking around before his eyes land on me.

His eyes were a mix of silver and Red. He was waving towards me telling me to get moveing. I stood up and took a deep breath before i running past the burning items and objects. I trip over a peice of wood but I quickly stood up and made it out. I hunched over and took deep breaths. I saw everyone looking at the burning house in shock and fear.

I then remember what happened and I felt hot tears leave my eyes. I then felt a pat on my back to see the kid who saved me. "You ok?" He asked but I only shook my head. "M-m-my family is g-g-gone." The kid looked shocked before he threw his arm around my shoulder and walked me over to a rock and sat me down. The kid sat next to me and started to rub my back. He looked down at my weapon and look back at me. "Know how to use it?" I only shook my head.

The kid grab my weapon and looked it over. "A holster/Sheild, and a sword." The kid mumbled. I started to look over the kid and his clothes. pair of black and red sneakers that also had white wings on the sides with black cargo pants, a silver shirt, black trench coat with red on the inside, and a pair of black armored fingerless gloves. The kid look like a huntsman with his weapons, a axe and two giant daggers. I looked at my burning house and I started to hear my family screams inside my head and it haunted me to no end. I stood up and walked away. I didn't want to look at the house anymore.

After a while of walking I notice I was in the forest. I turned around ready to leave but stop as i saw a pair of red eyes. My hands started to shake and fear rose in my eyes. It was a Ursa and it was ready for a late night snake. I reached for my sword only to realize I didn't grab when the kid grab it. I started to take steps back as the Grimm tool steps forward. I then fell down and to my horror the Grimm was about to pounce me.

As the Grimm flew towards me a familiar axe flew through the air and hit the Grimms side. The Grimm then smacked a tree with a part of its side frozen. Then a huge dagger flew past my head and into the Grimms head. I turned around to see the same kid with his right arm extended and on his hip was my weapon. The kid grab the chain that was connected to dagger he threw at the Grimm and yanked it hard pulling the blade out of the dead Grimm. I stood there at how easily he killed the Ursa but I didn't notice he was standing right in front of me holding my weapon out. I blinked and grab my weapon. The kid didn't say anything just watched me. I stood up and was about to walk away but was stop by the kid grabing my shoulder.

I looked back at him and saw the same plain face. "I could teach you how to use a Sheild but swordplay is unknown since i use a so you have to teach yourself. I looked at the kid for while and went over my options. I had no home, food... family. I finally decided and looked at the kid. "I accept your offer" I said with determination. The kid chuckled and I saw a smile on his face. "Ok before we begin let's tell eachother are name" the kid said as he pulled his hood down so I could see his spiky Crimson hair.

"My name is Blaze, what's yours?" I smiled and reached my hand out. "Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the toung, ladies love it" I watch Blaze raise his eyebrow and I knew what was comeing next. "Do they?" My arms slump and I heard Blaze chuckled.

"Ok enough talking time for training" I straightened my back and got into some what of a stance. Blaze step back and got into his own stance and it was a showdown... everything was quiet nothing was moveing. The cool wind blew past my face makeing me relaxe. I took a deep breath and looked right at my possible new friend. "Begin" After Blaze said those words i rushed him ready and eager to start my training.


	13. Chapter 13

Jaune's POV

And that's how it all happen. I turned back around to see tears running down pyrrha's eyes and her covering her mouth. I sigh and looked back at the moon. "Pyrrha, all I am saying is I don't need to be trained but thanks for the offer" all I heard was a sigh and footsteps walking away. I then heard the door open before closing...then the door opened again before closing. I looked down and spoke.

"Pyrrha I said I don't need help" but was surprised it wasn't pyrrha. "There is always a time were a friend needs help and times were you need their help" I turned around and saw Crimson standing there. "Oh Crim, what are you doing here" Crim didn't reply only walked up next to me.

"I heard what you did" Crimson reply calmly. I paled and looked at him. "But you are my friend and I wouldn't tell anyone" I was starting to calm down but I was still tense. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I looked to my right to see Crim with a deadpan look. "But seriously how do you not remember your teacher"

I was confused before I realized something. I then facepalm and groaned. "How could I be so stupid and not realize that one of my friends was someone who help me 2 years ago." Crim chuckled and continued to look at the moon. "Jaune, I recommend you accept Pyrrha's offer it could help you, cause you swing like a 7 year old"

I gave Crim a looked before sighing and nodding my head. "But I did teach you well on how to use your Sheild" I smiled at that but frowned when he said the next words. "But do better i still saw a lot of openings and I still could easily beat you"

i punched Crimson's arm and looked at the shattered moon. I felt a pat on my back and footsteps walking away. "Night dud, but if you need help with a Sheild training include me in your training with Pyrrha" I smiled and I finally heard the door open and after a few more seconds it closed. I was confused on why it took so long to closed but I started to hear heavy footsteps. I turned around and saw the person I hate the most... Cardin winchester. I paled and knew I was in some deep trouble.

Crimson's POV

I was walking the halls of beacon looking around. It was long dark narrow hallways. I looked to my right to find my room. After I opend my door i saw Atreus with a pair of Blake's panties. I froze and felt a little jealous but shook it off and walked towards my bed. I started to lay down on the nice and soft bed before my eyes felt heavy and I fell in a peaceful sleep.

Timeskip

I was standing next to Ruby while collecting sap from a tree. I looked around for Jaune but saw him no where to be seen. I felt something aiming right for me but it soon went away. I shrugged and filled the jar that Ms. Goodwitch requested and started to walk around before I felt like something was wrong. I started to follow my gut and as i continued to walk around only three member of CDRL ran passed me screaming Ursa.

I looked at the direction the three cowards ran from and I sprint only to see Jaune protecting Cardin from a Ursa. I left Atreus in our dorm cause he looked tired and didn't want to move. I was choosing to help Jaune or not but I choose quickly when I saw another Ursa about to hit Jaune.

I pulled out my Axe and ran towards Jaune. As the paw swung downward I was already there to protect my friend. I activated my Sheild and the paw made contact which knocked it back. I crouched down while behind Jaune. I pushed my back against his catching his attention. I flip my axe around and my handle was sticking out for Jaune to grab. Jaune looked at me then nodded. We both threw are weapons in the air and looked at are opponents.

Jaune was faceing a normal Ursa while I was faceing a alpha Ursa. Jaune then ran forward catching Leviathan and got into a stance that I always take. While I too ran forward and grab Crocea Mors. I then got into a stance that was similar to my original stance but I was holding the sword with both hands. We both ran forward ready to strike are opponents.

Jaune's POV

I held Leviathan tightly and my sheild close. I felt the power in the axe and saw the weapon starting to freeze. I slid under a swipe from the Ursa and got back to my feet and quickly did a slide slash. Crimson may have not taught me how to use a sword but he did teach me how to use his axe. He taught me how to use his axe and it was fun to learn how it worked.

I put aura in my right arm which is the arm that is holding Leviathan. The axe starts to glow a light blue and I charged forward once again at the staggered beast. I started to drag the axe then bring it upward so it meet the Ursa's Jaw. The beast was sent backwards and into a tree. That was not me it was all the axe. I looked down at the weapon to see it looked a lot more different. But I shook my head to stay focused on the Grimm and not the weapon.

Crimson's always said I needed to stay focused. And as I finshed that sentence Crimson screamed, "Dam straight." I turned towards my friend to see him rideing the Alpha with his weapons wrap around it neck.

I snap back to the other Grimm, seeing it getting back on its feet. I looked at my aura to see it in the yellow thanks to me useing it. I looked ahead and charged. The beast too charged and as we were faced to face I raised my Sheild but saw I was a little off and I brought my Sheild back a little further and as I did the paw of the Ursa hit the Sheild. I quickly grip the axe and brought the axe up chopping the Grimms head off.

The head rolled away and the body fell over. I took a few deep breathes and looked at Crimson to see him holding the Alpha up. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Jaune, you still need to learn how to throw that axe" I figured out what he ment and grab the axe with both my hands and charged aura to my arms. My arms started to glow white and the axe too started to glow. I pulled back with the axe in both hands and threw as hard as I could. I watch as the axe flew through the air before hitting the target.

The axe hit the Ursa's head and started to freeze its head. Crimson grab the weapon and yanked it out. He then jump off the Grimms back and brought his elbow down on the frozen head makeing it shatter into a million peices. I quickly caught my sword that Crimson threw at me and holster it. As the Grimms body dissolved I turned towards Cardin and glared at him.

Crimson's POV

I turned away from Jaune and looked at are spectators. Weiss, Ruby and pyrrha were watching with awe. I shook my head and turned towards Jaune. I grinned and looked at my axe. "I have to get him one for his birthday" I mumbled.


	14. Chapter 14

Crimson's POV

So, I'm currently at the docks cause Ruby, rushed into my room and grab me, telling me to get up.

I sigh as Ruby covered her nose from the smell of fish. And the best part about this is that Weiss, wanted to go! and so the rest of Team RWBY is here. I narrowed my eyes at Weiss, cause i knew she was up to something, but what?

"Weiss, why are we here but mostly why am i here?" i asked towards the pale girl. Weiss, gave me a shocked look which made me give her a straight face. But thankfully Blake spoke up to tell us why.

"she is here so she can observe the other students comeing here" she said flatly which made me snort. I then shot Weiss a glare but Ruby caught my attention when I heard a confused sound from here. everyone, including me looked where Ruby was looking and saw a dust store covered in police tape.

We walked over to it and observe it. There was no dust but i heard a detective or cop talking.

"They took all the dust but left the Lien" one cop said as he left the store.

"I dont know why the robbers need so much Dust and not take the money" the other cop said standing next to his partner.

I was listening to everything so was the others. Then the Cop that left the store spoke up again.

"probably the White Fang" The man said makeing his partner nod. I Growled at the name and Weiss had a disgusted look on her face. I never hated faunus, they are just like us but with animal parts and night vision. i shouldn't hate them, I should be jealous they have all that. But Weiss hated every single Fanus we meet. Hell, i made a friend and he was a fanus, i introduced them to my friends and only Weiss said. "you better not stealing anything"

After my friend left i kicked Weiss in the leg hard enough for her to get that if she talks at all like that to anyone thats my friend will get seriously hurt.

Me and Team RWBY walked back over to the Docks as Weiss started to talk.

I of course just ignored Weiss cause she talks like a spoiled brat. I leaned over the rails and looked out at see. I knew for a fact the Blake likes the smell here. I turned back around and looked at the group to see Weiss and Blake arguing. I pinched the bridge of my nose and walked over to them.

"Will you both shut up! Why are you argueing?" And I fucked up when both females spoke at the same time makeing my head spin. My head throbbed in pain and I just wanted to smake both Weiss and Blake in the face. All I heard from it was fanus.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" after i said that everything was quiet. I looked around to see everyone looking at me. I glared at all of them makeing them look away. I looked back at Weiss and Blake and sighed. "first off can you two argue in your dorms not out in the open" i saw Ruby and Yang nod.

"lets go" i said as i turned around but was stop when i heard someone telling someone else to stop. I looked back over to the docks to see a guy with a monkey tail dodge a few sailors before hitting the siden of the boat. "thanks for the ride guys" The guys said as he jump off a boat and onto a light post. "you no good stow away" of the the sailors said as he shook his fist at the monkey fanus. The fanus looked back while takeing out a banana and hanging off the light post by his tail. "Hey! I'm not a bad stow away...I'm a great stow away."

Two cops approach the kid. "come down from there" one cop said but in response he got a banana peel to the head. The cop growled as the kid jump off the light post, over the two cops and took off. The cops chased after him. The kid ran past us and took a side glance at us and winked at Blake.

I had a good looked at the kid and saw he wore sneakers, jeans, red gloves, and a shirt that was open showing off his abs.

I glared at him cause I saw him wink at Blake. But another idea hit me.

"well Weiss there goes your competition." yang said towards the girl in white. weiss was quick to react and raised her finger in the air. "quick! me must observe him!" Yang,Weiss and Ruby ran off as me and Blake stayed behind.

I elbowed Blake's arm getting her attention. "i saw what he did there" after i said that i was hugged and in between Blakes chest. I was shocked confused but I think after a few seconds i died. Blake released me and i saw her glare at me while my face looked froze in suprise.

"say anything to yang and she will never let it got" Blake said coldly. I shivered at her gaze and nodded. Blake the drop me makeing her laugh a little before joggoing after her friends.

I quickly scrambled to my feet but was still shakey for what Blake did to me. I grined and started to walk to where my sisters and friends went. "Atreus is going to be Jealous" i said while still grinning like an idiot. But i then paled cause if Yang found out she would either hurt me for getting close to her teammate or Hurt Blake for getting really close to me. I dont know why I would forget about Yangs over protectively instincts but anyone and i mean anyone is scared when Yang gets mad. "i hop she doesn't find out" i said quickly as I started to Run where my group is.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so I been getting some feedback on cutting my paragraphs and staying on one person, instead of switching to different POV, so i will try my best to remember these things. But i do appreciate that you guys are enjoying the story and helping me with it by pointing out my flaws. I will also try to make this story a little bit long. But without further ado enjoy.**

Crimson's POV

I chased after team RWBY and found them talking to a girl with green clothes and orange. I saw Yang, Weiss and Blake behind the girl shakeing their heads. As i got closer i heard Ruby say yes which made the other three behind the girl fall over.

I laughed and stood next to Ruby. "sup sis, who is this?" Ruby looked at me and smiled while the Girl looked at me with a blank expression.

"Oh hi Crimson, this is Penny, Weiss bump into her and so we talked and that." Ruby said with a smile. I nodded and glared at the Three girls behind Penny. I then smiled and walked over to Penny.

"Hello, my name is Crimson, I am Rubys twin brother" The girl Penny grab my hand and shook it.

"salutations" Penny said with a smile. I raised my eyebrow at her cause she sounded weird and she look like she never talked to anybody before.

Ice Queen decided to speak up which made me glare at her. "anyways we have to go"

Before me and Ruby could say goodbye Weiss dragged us off by are hoodies.

I started to swat at Weiss's hand makeing her let go. I then turned towards her and glared.

"whats wrong with you? she just want some friends" I said towards Weiss. Weiss only gave me a disgusted look before walking away. Yang had a sad look before she looked down and rub her left arm. Blake gave me a sad look trying to make me feel bad but it was not working. I sigh and looked at weiss searching for the Fanus, i then looked at Ruby and saw a sad expression on her face. I rub her back trying to reassure her. But was soon ruined by Weiss.

"ugh we lost that rapscolion" that soon earned a glare from me and Blake. I was about to make a smart remark but Blake beat me to it. I groaned cause they are starting to argue causeing people to stare. I looked at Ruby and saw her about to cry. My anger started to rise. And after a few seconds i broke.

"ENOUGH" I shouted causeing everyone to stop and stare at me. I took a few deep breaths before pinching the bridge of my nose while a headace started to from. I always get angry when Ruby is hurt or she was insulted. There was this one time a kid hurt Ruby and lets say he was missing a few theeth.

I looked at Weiss and Blake and glared at them. "cant you guys argue in your droms so you wont cause a sceen" I waited befor i heard them mutter a "ok" i nodded and walked away with Ruby on my Right And Yang on my left.

Me and RWBY were walking towards their Dorms but after we got to beacon Weiss and Blake were at eachothers throats once again. My eye was twitching and Yang wasn't happy either. Before i could make them shut up a lot of weight landed on my head makeing me stumble. I straightened myself out i then felt something sniffling my hair. i reached up and touch soft fur. I grinned and crossed my arms. " **I smell Blake all over you...did you guys do it** " I heard Atreus growl. Me and Atreus had a crush on Blake but i never showed it. I Blushed and picked up Atreus off my head. "Atreus, say that again and i will stuff you with cotton and mount you on the wall. Atreus closed his Jaw makeing me nod. I looked around and saw team RWBY gone. I looked at their Dorm and heard argueing. I put Atreus on my shoulder and we both put are ears on the door to hear what they are saying but the happen next was unexpected.

 ** _SLAM_**

The door flew open slamming into both of are faces. when the door closed both me and Atreus faces were flat. Literally! Me and Atreus shook are heads makeing are head go back to original shape. Are heads spun and are vision was blurry. "man did that Hu- " i wasn't able to finish my sentence.

 ** _Slam_**

 ** _Slam_**

 ** _Slam_**

The door once again swung open not once but three times. Atreus fell into my hoodie unconscious and i was about to fall over but was grab by my jacket makeing me look at who saved me from falling. I saw Ruby and she was worried. "Crimson, Blakes ran away." she said worried. My vison and sences instantly fixed themselves and i looked directly at Ruby. "why" i asked. but the inside i knew the answer. Ruby hesitated but spoke. "we found out she is a fanuns" i froze but quickly snap to attention. I got out of Rubys grip and dissaperd from since i quickly used my winged shoes and add a lot of Arua. I flew past every door in the hall makeing it fly open. I made it out side and towards the cliff where we first enter beacon. I looked at Vale in the distance then the forest below me. I looked at my unconscious compaion and sighed. I need Atreus but he's knocked out cold. There is only one ways and it for a friend in need.

I closed my eye and let my mind go blank. Black Arua started to cover my body, it got to a point were nobody could see me, almost like a black hole. My body started to change but i felt no pain. The arua around my started to dissaper when it did i opened my eyes to see the shattered moon. I felt different i looked down to see black paws. i walked over to the fountain and looked at my reflection. i saw a black fox with a white bone mask and some armor. my Eyes were red filled with determination. I was still wearing my signature Jacket. I walked back over to the cliff and looked down. I took a deep breath and jump into the forest below.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys it me...wait do you even know who I am...NO...I feel little hurt, but seriously. I have a question for you guys, and that question is are you enjoying my book? This is kind of my first book so I am a little nervous but i have hope this book will do well. But thats my question... wait wait, one more. I'm thinking about writing a book about my Costom Character from DOOM multiplayer where he is taken from his world IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GAME and is put in RWBY. But its just an idea, do you guys like the idea? But i been talking or in other words typeing to much, lets just get on with the story...enjoy.**

 **Crimson's POV**

 **I sniffed the air to try and find Blake's scent but after a while i finally found it. My neck snap forward and I sprinted to the scent. After a while of Running i grew tired. I took deep breaths but heard growling behind me makeing me stop and turn around to see a pac of Beowolf. I fully turned around and got low to the ground. They could scene my Aura so they see me as prey but they are not the hunters in this chase...I am.**

I leap forward and chop down on the closest Grimm. I bit down on its neck hard. The Grimm starts to squirm but I never lost my Grip. After a few seconds the Grimm stop moveing but i wasn't done. I then started to turn to neck before finally hearing a satisfying sound.

 **Crack**

The head of the Grimm was doing a full 180. I open my mouth letting the dead Grimm fall out. I looked at the others to see them watching me. In my head I grinned like a maniac. I never noticed my body pouring out a lot of black Aura. I was not myself, after I turn into this form I start to lose all my sanity but currently i didn't care what was happen to me I only cared about Ripping these Grimm limb from Limb. My body started to get bigger, My theeth started to get sharper. My eyes then start to radiate with red arua.

The Grimm started to shake in fear as i took a step forward. I smiled insanely and lunged forward.

 _Timeskip_

Ruby's POV

I was worried, no i was scared. Crimson, just dissaperd after we said that we found out Blake was a fanuns. Now my brother and Blake, are missing.

Me, yang and Weiss, were in town looking for Blake or Crimson. Its been a few days since Blake and Crimson dissaperd. It was almost similar to the day Crimson left. My heart hurt and my eyes started to be filled with tears. I never wanted Crimson to dissaper, not again. So i got the other two to come and help me find them. I didnt ask Team JNRP cause this is are problem and we must solve it together...as a team.

"Blake! Crimson! please show yourselfs!" I shouted. Weiss looked annoyed and Yang was looking around. I ignored Weiss for a second and looked at my sister. "do you see them" I asked hopeing she did. But Yang only shook her head. Before I could sigh Weiss shouted in my face.

"Can we stop worrying about them, they can take care of themselves!" Weiss looked mad cause of her face turning red. I grew Angry and shouted back.

"whats Wrong with you! They are our Teammates but most Importantly Crimson, Left! He said he would never leave my side, he is my Brother! He left when I was Young! He left when Mom never came back! Do you know how hard it was when my Mom and Brother just dissaper from your life? Now he's back, by my side! Do you even know whats its like when you lose your Mom and almost lose your Brother" I took deep breaths and looked at Weiss to she a shocked expression on her face. I took a few more deep breaths before walking past Weiss and into Penny. I looked at Penny and my mood brighten a little. "hey Penny have you seen Blake or Crimson?" Penny started to think then look at me.

"you mean the Cat Fanuns and your Brother" I stood there for a second before speaking.

"wait, you knew Blake was a Fanuns?" I asked.

Penny nodded and smiled once again.

"it was obvious cause her bow keep twitching" she said cheerfully. Me, Weiss and Yang stood there for a second before i decided to speak up.

"she does like Tuna a lot" Me and the other felt stupid not noticeing it. But I realized something. "wait didnt Crimson and Blake knew eachother?" The others nodded at my answer. "so Crimson knew Blake was a Fanuns" We all stood there before I put both of my hands on my head and started to do sound effects of explosions.

Blake's POV

"So there you go" I said camly as I look down at my Tea. I started to Imagine Looking at the shattered moon with me on a hill and my back against the tree, Atreus laying down on my left with his head on my lap and Crimson on my right standing up with his back against the tree and one of his feet on the tree and him also looking at the shattered moon. (Let your Imagination create that image) I smiled at the memories but I was intinterrupted when the person infront of me slammed his hand on the table.

"Finally after a few days she finally talks instead of give me glares." A boy with blond hair said in front of me. I then glared at him. "see like that" he said with a slight smile. This Boys name is Sun and he wears blue jeans, sneakers, red gloves, and a open white shirt showing off his six pack. (I know he's fake but dam Im Jealous he has a six pack) The boy also had a monkey tail makeing him a monkey fanuns. Sun then took a sip of tea while useing his tail. "So tell me why did you run away?" I looked at before getting a little angry.

"I just told you" i said through gritted teeth. But I sighed. "never mind, but have you heard of the white fang?" Sun slammed his fist on the table again and looked at me.

"Of course" he said while looking directly at me. "those no good people are the reason why other humans hate us Fanuns"

"I was one of them" i said flatly. Sun Went wide eye and started to apologize while i had a amused look. I looked to my Right out to the city before looking back at Sun. "I have a plan to something are you with me?" Sun just Grinned makeing me take that as a yes. I got up and walked out of the restaurant with Sun following me.

 _Another Fat Timeskip_

Crimson's POV

I continued to Roam the Forest Ripping and tearing through Grimm completely forgetting about what my main goal was. After a while i stop on a hill with a lone tree. I looked around before looking at the moon. My body started to shrink and the Aura around my body started to die down. My body was being covered once again in black arua. When the arua whent away i was back into my human form still wearing clothes. I felt weak, i tried to move my body but it hurt to move. I slowly look to my right to see Atreus next to me. I looked around and notice this was the spot me and Blake parted ways. My back was on the tree faceing the shattered moon. I smiled at the memories before I notice something to my right. I look over to see a sight of something amazing.

"Mom" i said weakly. I saw her standing next to me smileing sweetly. Mom had Red hair and clothes similar to Rubys but instead of a red cape she was wearing a white one she even had silver eyes. I tried to raise my arms so I could hug her but my body was screaming in pain. I felt tear fill my eyes. Mom saw the tear and wiped them away with her finger.

"Dont Cry Mommy always here for you sweetie" Mom said soothingly. Mom then started to pet Atreus before walking over to my left. she knelt down and hugged me. she felt so real but it could be my mind playing triks on me but I wont accept that answer. I started to raise my arms once again not careing how much my body ached. I hugged back. I felt a lot of weight being liffted of my shoulders. As we separated mom looked at me. "look at my boy Growning to be a fine Huntsman" I tried to speak but mom stop me. "theres no need to speak, I must go" I went wide eye and tried to stand but mom pushed me back down. "please dont move I dont want you to get anymore hurt" I tried to fight back the tears but i couldn't hold them back. Mom saw the tears leaving my eyes and hug me once again as i cried into her shoulder. "ssssshhhh its ok mommys here" She said quietly into my ear. I started to feel tired and I slowly closed my eyes but before I clould fully fall asleep i heard a few last words. "I love you my son and tell Ruby I love her dearly. I finally fell asleep as i felt my Moms precense dissaper.

Timeskip

I woke up and started to yawn. I looked around before remembering what happened. I shot up and looked around for her anywhere but sadly she did not stay. I looked down and my feet and felt more tears leave my eyes. I heard more yawning makeing me look Atreus to see him stretching. He then looked at me.

"Hey Crimson, what happened" he asked while looking around.

I wipe the tears from my face and took a few deep breaths.

"nothing much but we should head back to Beacon" I said while looking at Beacon in the distance. I didnt take to Atreus look at my back.

"hey Crimson, when did you get a white cape?" i was confused and reach behind me and grab something made of silk. I lifted it up to see...white. I took of the cape and looked at it. It was pure white with a hood similar to Ruby's. I then remembered moms cape. I smiled and put on the cape. I then pulled the hood up and started walking down the hill with Atreus following with. confused look since i never told him where i got it.

I looked at the clear blue sky and my smile got wider.

"I know your out there, and i will bring you back to us... I promise" I said quietly while putting my right hand to my heart.


	17. Chapter 17

Crimson's POV

I was currently heading towards beacon with my new cape. I took of my jacket and put it away in my new pouch which is similar to my backpack with infinite space but this time its a red pouch and its strap to my right leg. I continued to walk in the forest while Atreus walked next to me. I felt more happy since I knew mom was alive out there, somewhere. I sniffed my clothes and gauged. Atreus only snorted. I got closer to Atreus and sniffed his fur.

My eyes quickly shot open and i covered my nose while some tears fell from my eyes.

"Jesus Christ your fur smells like rotten shit" i gasped while taking a few deep breaths away from Atreus. I heard Atreus growl but he didn't say anything. I sighed and looked at how far is Beacon. It wad about a few miles away, maybe 17 miles. I shook my head and started to remember what happen last night.

 _She_ felt so real, it couldn't have been a dream since i some how got her cape. I looked back at my cape and rubbed my hand on the soft, silky textures. I looked at Atreus and saw him looking straight ahead but I saw he was in Deep thought. I looked down at my feet while we walked. It was silent only birds were chirping and the soft sound of the grass crunching under my feet and Atreus paws.

I hop up on Atreus and lay down. Atreus's soft fur. ticking my back making me sigh. I started to remember what happen after i meet Atreus. It happened so sudden. And It will never leave my mind.

 ** _Flashback_**

I was currently walking around the forest with Atreus in my arms and a happy look on my face. But i didn't notice a black mist right behind me. The Hairs on my neck stood up and when i turned around the black mist attacked me making me scream. I started to black out and my grip on Atreus started to loosen but when i full let go my eyes finally shut rendering me unconscious.

My eyes shot open and i looked at my surroundings to see i was in a castle. I was scared because I felt many emotions surround me. Fear, pain, suffering, sadness, anger and many more i couldn't describe. I just wanted to ball up into a corner and cry. I wanted dad, yang, Ruby, even mom but they couldn't help me when they didn't know where i was. I felt hot tears leave my eyes but before i could burst out crying I felt someone or something nudge me. I shaking turned around to be face to face with an Baby Ursa.

"Atreus!" I lunged towards the baby Ursa and hugged him. Atreus started to nuzzle my chest calming me down. After a while all the emotions that were surrounding me started to dissapear. I looked at Atreus and hugged him a little tighter. I felt safe with Atreus by my side. He was almost like my Guardian. My Grip on Atreus looseness and I put him down. Atreus looked at me with his head tilted to the side. I smiled and patted him on the head. I stood up and looked around.

The castle looked old but gave off a creepy vibe. I felt a chill go down my spin and goosebumps started to appear on my skin. I rub my arms calming me down. I then felt Atreus Rub my leg with his head. I took a deep breath and started to walk around with Atreus next to me. I didn't feel safe so I pulled out Leviathan. I grip my weapon tightly and continued to walk the long halls. It was similar to beacon. Big and Long hallways. I looked at the walls to see pictures of Grimm and some women with pale skin and black veins around her face, she even had her hair tied up into a bun with the completion a dark red eyes almost like Grimm. The picture have me the chills and I looked straight down the hall to see two giant doors. I looked down at Atreus to see him shaking. I reached down and picked the the small fur ball. I held Atreus close as we both got closer to the Huge doors. The door was dark wood with a head off a Nevermore on each door. I started to shake again since I started to feel the emotions surround me again but i steeled my nerves and pushed the doors open with my left hand.

As Me and Atreus step past the door we were now in a big room with a carpet going straight down and 6 pillars on each side of us. I looked around more to see stained windows with Grimm on them. The room had a black marble floor and pillars. I step in further and heard a chuckle ahead of me. My neck snap towards the sound and what i saw made me pale. It was the same women from the painting except she was next to 2 Death Stalkers. I took a step back while Atreus got out of my grip and ran behind my leg. I was shaking so was Atreus. The Death Stalkers were walking towards us and I could't do anything. I was frozen in fear. Before the death stalkers could get any closer the women held her hand up stop the Scorpions from getting any closer. The women got up from her thrown that was made of Grimm bone. The room was very silent only the women's heels hitting the ground were heard. She was now 10 feet away from me. I was Beyond shaking, i was on the verge of passing out. I felt Atreus stop shaking and peak past my legs and at the women. Atreus, suddenly walked around my legs and up to the women. The women looked down and smiled at Atreus, but glared at me. The women picked up the small Grimm and looked at me. She then turned around and walked back to her throne. The Death Stalkers then Charged me. I was shaking but i wasn't going to die. I pulled out Leviathan once again. As the Death Stalker got closer I closed my eyes and Charged forward. My axe transformed into a assault rifle and i started to unload my whole clip on both Death Stalkers. The Bullets weren't doing anything just pissing of the Death Stalkers. I rolled to left to dodge a swipe from the first death stalker. I switch Leviathan back to its axe form and put it away. I then pulled out Chaos and started to swing them around. I got some hits off them but i was caught of guard when the second scorpion charged me. The Scorpion then smacked me into a wall making me groan. I tried to stand up but failed. I tried again and finally stood back on my two feet. I looked at the two death stalkers and I knew i was going to die, i could't beat a death stalker all by myself. I drop to my knees and looked down. I let my weapons drop to my side and it hit the floor with a clang. I then heard the two Death Stalkers charge forward. I closed my eyes and felt another pain slap across my whole body making me land in front of the women and Atreus. I slowly open my eyes and saw the women smirking and Atreus trying to get out of her grip and come to me. The Death stalkers were approaching me and i just closed my eyes.

Suddenly i heard growling behind me and stomping just stopped. I looked behind me to see Atreus growling at the death stalkers. Before i could do anything one of the death stalkers smack Atreus into a pillar. Everything froze around me as i saw Atreus just lay there not moving. My body start to heat up and my mind was filled with rage but yet I was still in Control. My body felt lighter but My mind was still surrounded on Atreus. I suddenly broke. My eyes turned completely blood red and my arms were set on fire. I felt my Aura restore itself and my body no long was in pain. I stood up caching the attention of the women and the two death stalkers. I looked back up at the death stalkers and let a powerful war cry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I then launched towards the two death stalkers leaving behind me, burning rose petals. I then gave the first death stalker a uppercut and the other a hay-maker. I was as strong as yang and fast as Ruby. I grab both Chaos and Leviathan. both weapons started to glow red, when suddenly it turned in a red Scythe just like Ruby's but the colors were swapped. I looked at the weapons before Launching myself at the death stalkers. The one i left in the air was then stab through the head killing it instantly. As i landed I looked at my scythe with awe cause of easily i got through the Grimm's armor. I smirk and looked at the last death stalker trying to get up. My scythe was suddenly set on fire and i threw as hard as i could towards the death stalker. As the scythe made contact it sliced through the Grimm like butter. I then called my scythe back. The fire around my arms faded away and my eyes turned back to normal. I looked at the scythe and smiled. It was like a mix of Leviathan and Chaos. The scythe then started to glow before separating back into Leviathan and Chaos. I picked up both weapons and holster them. I then remember what happened. I looked over to my downed friend.

"Atreus!" I ran over to him and saw he was badly hurt. I was panicking since i had no clue what to do. I then remember something dad taught me. He taught me how to transfer Aura but I didn't know if it would work with Grimm but i had to try. I put my left hand on Atreus, and started to concentrate. My hand started to glow a red hue but i felt something blocking me so I put more Aura forcing it into Atreus body. Suddenly I felt My Aura flow through him. I stop concentrating and put my hand back to my side. I saw Atreus body moving meaning my Aura was healing his body. Then Atreus's body suddenly glowed a sliver hue around his body. I covered my eyes and left the light fade and when it did i looked at Atreus and saw no difference on what happen. I sighed but felt sleepy I suddenly realized that the women was still here. I looked her way and saw her giving me a straight face. I then flop next to Atreus and closed my eyes.

I shot up and looked around and saw i was back into the forest. I felt warmth next to me and when i looked I saw Atreus Asleep. I smiled and scratch his head waking him up. When he open his eyes i had to do a double take. Instead of Red glowing eyes head had silver glowing eyes. We stared at one another when suddenly.

 **"OK, what are you looking at"** said a young voice. I launched to my feet while Atreus keep looking at me. **"what?"** I stared at Atreus for the longest time before walking over to a tree and started to bang my head on it. After a while i stop and looked at Atreus. **"whats Wrong?"** I just stood there for a second then i saw screamed in my head making the little Ursa Jump and look around. **"the FUCK was that"** Atreus said. 'Atreus?' suddenly Atreus, looked at me with wide eyes. We both stared before doing what anyone would do...scream.

"A **A** A **A** A **A** A **AA** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** A **A** H **H** H **H** H **H** H **H** H **H** " as me and Atreus both screamed are lungs off making some birds fly away we finally spoke.

"why can i understand you?" i asked towards my friend.

" **i don't know, i thought you had the answer"** After a while I finally found out why.

"I know!" I said causing Atreus to look at me. "its because i Transfer Aura to you so are minds connect and we can understand each other. Atreus nodded before speaking again.

 **"you gave me a name but i don't know yours"** he said while looking at me. I smiled and did a dramatic pose.

"my name is Crimson but you can call me Blaze" i said making Atreus laugh. I smiled as well, It may seem weird to understand Atreus but really I'm happy to know I can understand Atreus and know whats on his mind. The way i see it is a start of a new friendship.

 ** _Flashback Over_**

I smiled at the memories but i was still wonder who that women was maybe Oz knows anything about her but i think I will find out later in the future. I sat up and saw Beacon a lot closer then before. I jump off of Atreus's back and scratch his head.

"hey buddy let me take over you can rest on my shoulders" i said because I saw Atreus getting Tired since we haven't eat in god knows how long. I watch at Atreus start to transform back into his small form making me pick him up and set him on my shoulders. (imagine what Ask does with Pickachu, he sets him on his head) I didn't care how bad he smelt he was my friend and he was a friend in need. I felt Atreus move around trying to get comfy after a sec he finally stop moving. I felt small drops land on my head. I looked up and saw the sky was covered in grey clouds. I pulled up hood from my cape so it was over Atreus and me. I looked how far Beacon was and i looked about 5 miles away. I felt the rain pick up but my cape keep me and Atreus, Dry. I smiled as we got closer to beacon and me? I felt like i was ready for the Adventure that awaits ahead of me.

Third-Person POV

As the Duo were walking towards beacon a women with a white cape slimier to Crimsons's smiled and turned around walking deeper into the forest. "mommy is so proud of you" she said softy before dissapearing in the dark wood.

 **Hey guys it me Advance and i like to say thank you guys for everything you done which is helping me get better at writing. But don't worry your little head this story is far from over but the question is do you want want the story to continue? some may say this story sucks or others that say this story is ok, or alright but that's keep me going and to continue to write more. So again thanks for helping me get better at writing. But i don't know if i'm improving or getting worse so i need your help to tell me. I am actually surprised you guys are even reading this story I thought nobody would read it or people would say it was crap. But i'm glad you guys like it, it keeps me going. But enough talk that's the end of this chapter and i hope to see you in the next one...*grabs deadpool and brings him over.**

 **Me: Ready?**

 **Deadpool: YA!**

 **Together: PEACE!**


	18. Question and Ideas

**Hey guys it me AdvanceGamer, dont worry im not stopping this story anytime soon its just i have some RWBY ideas and i need you opinion on them. They Just keep poking my brain and it annoys me. so here are the Ideas i have.** **Jaune has a twin Brother, not sister since he has like eight of them.**

 **DoomGuy and a Night sentinal find their way into the Rwby world. (oh and the night sentinal is my character which is my profile pic)**

 **The Gamer Semblance were he is from are world and is thrown into RWBY with The gamer semblance. (Also its going to be Op powers** )

me (my oc) **and a friend (your oc) is thrown into RWBY and they cause havoc in beacon and Vale.**

 **These are different RWBY ideas.**

 **Crimson, get thrown into a different world were he meets Creepypastas and other killers.**

 **Ok these Ideas keep poking at my brain so Im letting you decide on which one you think i should do. please chose my brain hurts from all these ideas. Thanks and PEACE.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Crimson's POV**

I continued my walk towards beacon and started to wonder how Ruby will react when she sees me...again. I Then put my right hand to my chin and started to think. speaking of which what day is it?

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my Scroll which was costom. Instead of blue it was red. I checked the day and i nearly fell over. A whole week has passed when I transformed into _that_ thing. I started to Imagine Ruby punching me on my arm then I saw Yang punching me so hard I go through 10 walls before being dragged to the nurse, to fix well... everything. I shivered and shook my head to clear my thoughts.

The walk was long and painful until fianlly i reach the side of a cliff. My jaw drop before steam started to leave my ears.

"OH, COME ON" I screamed makeing some trees shake. I angrily grab a rock off the ground and threw it at a tree. Before i knew it, the rock that i threw went through 5 tress before it stop. I stood there before look at my hand. "I am god!" i said while raising my hand in the air. I quickly switch back to the cliff and sighed. I then realized something. I slap my forehead before looking down at me feet. "I forgot about you guys" I said towards my shoes makeing the wings pop out and start to flap makeing me float. I looked up and raise both my arms. "Beam me up scottie" I said before doing a think pose. "where the hell did that come from?" i said while floating to the top of the cliff. I shrugged and after a while i made it to the top.

It was still raining but i was completely dry thanks to my cape. I saw beacon ahead so i began my walk towards the Academy. My stomach growled makeing me rub my stomach. My mouth also felt dry. I smaked my lips together and continued to walk.

The rain started to calm down and it was no longer pouring just sprinkling. I pulled my hood off and got Atreus off my head. I held Atreus close while i felt the rain hit my face. I sighed and finally reach the entrance of beacon.

I step in and was meet with the big and long Hallways. As i started to walk the halls i went back to the memory of the scythe. I pulled out Leviathan and looked at the handle. I smiled and looked at the ceiling.

"well i thinks it time to visit those two again" i said before putting my axe away. I looked around at the plain walls before i felt a chill go down my spine. I slowly look behind me to see the devil herself...Glynda Goodwitch.

"Were have you been Mr. Rose" she said sternly while giving me the most terrifying glare. I swallowed the lump in my throat and wip the sweat off my face.

"well you see I was just...Hey whats that over there!" I said suddenly pointing behind Glynda. But she only glared harder...if possible. I knew i was fucked so I did what not many people would do...Run. I ran away leaveing burning Rose petals behind. As I ran the halls I finally got to my Room.

I broke through my door and landing on the ground with a thud. I sat up and looked around to see if anything was wrong...nothing, nothing was touched. I placed Atreus on my bed and walked over to my drawer and pulled out some clothes. I proceeded to walk to the bathroom and take a nice hot shower.

After i was finished I slap on my new clothes which were. Black short pants that went past my knees, Black and Red long sleeve shirt and black combat boots along with red Kevlar Gloves. I looked at myself and nodded. I then walked over to my bed and looked down at Atreus. Suddenly i got an idea and grew and evil smirk.

I slowly picked up Atreus, not to wake him up and walk back into the bathroom. I turned 9n the bath and set the water to cold. After the bath was half full of cold water I drop Atreus in the water makeing him wake up and hop out of the bathtub like a scared rabbit. I fell over laughing while Atreus was shakeing before he pounce me.

 **"NOT COOL** he said directly in my face. I smiled even more before speaking.

"Oh that was nice pun, but Yang Can do better" I said makeing Atreus slap my head with his paws.

 ** _while in Ports class_**

Yang, was currently sleeping through another one of Professors Port Story which can make anyone fall asleep. Then Yang, woke up looking before sneezing. She looked around and Mumbled some about her Yang, scenes are tingling. before falling right back asleep.

 ** _Now back with Atreus and Crimson_**

After Giving Atreus, a real bath we decided to head to Ozpin's office to explain what happened. So I grab my cape and left my room.

As Me and Atreus were walking the halls the Bell rang signaling that class was over. I started panic cause if Ruby or Yang find me, Im dead...well Ruby is not a problem but Yang thats another story. I thought of an Idea but it was risky. I started to run towards a wall before I could run into the wall I put my right foot on the wall and use my Semblance to run straight up the wall. After I stopped, without even thinking I pulled out Leviathan and stab it into the wall. Now Students start to leave the class room then Team JNRP and RWBY walked out and my heart nearly broke. I saw Ruby but she wasn't the same. She had one of those sad faces and i could tell she has been crying cause of her puffy eyes. I almost want to drop down and give the most biggest hug. But I know the consequences and that being beat to a pulp by Yang. Ruby then hugged Yang and started to cry. I looked at the others to see they also have sad expression on their faces, even Weiss looked sad. I started to listen closely before i heard Yang say something that made me want to hide in a corner and never leave.

"When I find that little Punk, Im going to make sure he can never walk again"

I knew for a fact that she ment it and that was enough for me to not go down and hug my twin.

'I guess I will hug her when Yang isn't around' I said in my head. As Team JNRP and RWBY walk off I pulled Leviathan out of the wall and landed on the ground. As i stood up Atreus pop his head out of my hood.

 **"We have to find a way for the-...yang to not beat you up or cripple you for the rest of your life"** he said worried for my safety. I nodded and continued my walk towards Ozpin's office.

After a few minutes I found the elevator, leading to Ozpins office. I press the up arrow and waited. Then the elevator opened. As I step in the elevator closed and classical music started to play. I nodded my head and closed my eyes to the soft music I starting to swing my head left and right as music got faster before stopping making me open my eyes to see Ozpin stareing directly at me. I straightened myself out before stepping out of the elevator. I start walking towards Ozpin's desk before stopping. His office looked almost like a clock and behind Ozpin is a window that shows the whole forest that I was launched into.

Ozpin fixed his glasses before speaking.

"And where have you been Mr. Rose and were did you get the new cape" Ozpin said calmly. Before I could speak Atreus, jump out of my hood and landed on Ozpins desk. Ozpin looked At Atreus before petting him, he then focused on me again.

I was starting to get nervous and i knew for a fact you can never lie to Ozpin becuase he would always know your lieing. I took a few deep breaths then looked at Ozpin.

"When Ruby told me Blake ran away I had to go find her, so I ran towards the cliff and did something I regret doing?" I spoke slowly and truthfully. When I looked up Ozpin still keep his nutruel face.

"Mind showing me what you regret doing" Ozpin said.

Atreus looked at Ozpin and shook his head. But Oz was focused on me.

"I'm sorry I cant becasue there is a slim chance that I may never turn back" I said while looking down at my feet.

Ozpin nodded and stood up from his chair and walk over to his window and looked down at the forest below.

"Mr. Rose, I understand you are trying to protect your friends and family, Ruby told menwhat happen a few years ago, she told that you ran away to look for your mother, summer rose. That cape you are wearing is hers and she gave it to you." Oz said while he continued to look out thw window.

I smiled sadly while tears started to leave my eyes.

"Yes, its all true but I got this cape yesterday, last night I meet her, she told me that she loved me and Ruby very dearly and when I fell asleep she must have gave me her cape and left without a word"

As I finished, Images of Mom smileing at me. More tears started to leave my eyes as diffrent images of me and mom doing something else before finally stopping at a picture of Me, Ruby side by side giving are best smile while dad and mom were right behind us also giving a huge smile. Suddenly the images stopped and i fell to my knees sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mom, please come back" I said quietly. I then felt a hand rest on my shoulder making me loom up to see Ozpin giving me a sad look.

"Crimson, there could be a reason your mother had to go, it could have been destiny but right now you should focus on the family you still have with you." I then saw Images of me and Jaune fooling around before another Image of me and Pyrrha doing a spar.

I started to smile when another Image showed of me and Nora breaking stuff with her hammer, then another Image of me and Ren on the roof of beacon, meditateing.

I started to feel less sad Makeing me start to get back on my feet when another picture showed me and Blake back to back reading a book in the library.

Then another of me and Weiss studding for a test in Mr, Ports class.

I fully got to my feet and looked at Ozpin before hugging him.

"Thanks you Oz" I said with a smile.

Ozpin nodded and smiled back.

I let Ozpin go before turning back to the elevator. As I approach the elevator Another Image appeared and it was Yang teaching me how to box while Ruby was in the background cheering.

As I enter the elevator an Image of me and Ruby eating cookies in the lunch room with big smiles on are faces.

I smiled as all the Images replayed in my head before I reached into my pocket and pulled out two photos. one small then the other. the smaller one was a photo of me, Ruby, dad and mom, smiling. I put the photo away before look at the other one which was Me and the Gang all in front of school.

I was standing in the middle while Ruby was on my left and Jaune was on my right. We were doing funny faces for the camera. Next to Ruby is Yang, who is laughing at what we were doing. Weiss was next and she only gave a dissaproveing look while Blake was reading a book but still looking at the camera.

Next to Jaune is Pyrrha and she was giveing a kind smile with her hands behind her back while Nora was on Ren's shoulders with her hands stretch out and a huge smile on her face. And Ren only gave a normal smile.

I too smiled back at the picture before putting it away.

I realized now its important to focus on the family I have now, not the one that are gone or missing. I now see Team JNRP and RWBY family, even thought Yang and Ruby were already family, I want to see Weiss and Blake as family as well including Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha.

The elevator open up and before I step out I step right back in Becuase i realized I forgot someone.

"God Damit I left Atreus" I said under my breath.


	20. Chapter 19

Crimson's POV

After going back in Ozpin's office and grabbing Atreus. I when straight to the cafeteria to find something to eat... I hope the have cookies. As I approached the door to the cafeteria I paused for a second and imagine Yang seeing me and knocking the lights out of me. I took a deep breath and walked in. Many voices filled my ears which made me more nervous but I steel myself and fully walked inside. As I passed the doors I saw many people eating and chatting but i payed them no mind I was purely looking for Team RWBY and JNRP. My eyes finally landed on them and I turned around since they have no clue about my new cape.

I pulled the hood up and started to walk towards the area where all the food is at. My stomach grumbled and I felt Atreus moving a lot in my hood since he was also hungry. I felt Atreus pop his head out of my hood and look around before finally spotting Ruby and Blake. The suddenly a light bulb appear over my head making me grab it and put it away.

"hey Atreus why don't you go say hi to Ruby while i get some food" I said quietly towards my little friend. Atreus nodded and jump out of my hood and walked towards my twin. everyone looked at Atreus before going back to eating since they always see him around the school. I looked back ahead and went to go grab some food for Atreus and me.

Atreus's POV

As i approached Ruby, Jaune saw me and just looked at me. I walked past him and up to Ruby's leg. I then started to rub my head against her leg making her jump and look down. She gasp catching the others attention.

"what is it Ruby?" asked Yang while giving Ruby a confused look.

Ruby reached down and picked me up.

"its Atreus" Ruby said making everyone look at me. But i was mostly concerned with Ruby since I saw there eyes were red, probably from crying so much. I then saw her eyes water making me get closer to her chest, trying to calm her down. I then felt Ruby put her head into my fur and start to cry. I felt really bad for Ruby since Crimson cant show himself unless he has a death wish. I nudge Ruby getting her attention. She looked at me and whispered in my ear.

"where is he" she said that even I could barely hear he. I looked around and spotted Crimson at another table watching us.

'go ahead lead only her to me' I heard Crimson said in my head. I was finally put down but I didn't move. I watch as Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder before going back to eating. I then nudge Ruby's leg. She looked down at me and tilted her head. I looked at her then at Crimson Direction. Ruby then looked at her table before looking back at me. She then stood up catching the others attention but she was quick to speak.

"I'm just going to go outside and get some air" the others nodded before going back to their meals. I then started to walk over to crimson's table which was empty. I looked behind me and saw Ruby was following me. I then looked forward and continued to walk before reaching Crimson's table. I hop up on a seat before jump on the table. I saw two plates. The first one Crimson had and the other was mine. I walked over to the tray and started to eat before being pulled up by Ruby. "Atreus that's not yours" she then looked at Crimson. "I'm so sorry...Crimson" Ruby said quietly before putting me down so i could continue to eat.

Crimson's POV

I looked at Ruby and smiled sadly.

"hey sis" i said before being hug by Ruby who was crying on my shoulder. I hugged back and let my twin cry on my shoulder. She has been like this for 5 minutes before she stop crying.

"where were you? I missed you so did the others" she said while I only stayed silent but only hugged her a little tighter. After Ruby calmed down she sat next to me and looked at the table. I sighed and side hugged her.

"Ruby the reason I was gone was because...Ozpin wanted me to do a mission but that's not Important, the reason i didn't show myself is because I'm scared of Yang getting mad" I said fearfully.

Ruby giggled and hugged me again. She then stood up and started to pull me. I looked at her and saw her old self once again, I saw the smile on her face and it was enough to know its worth getting punched by the bomb shell just to see Ruby smile. I saw Atreus finish eating and walked over to us. He then Jump on me and went into my hood. I stood up and followed Ruby to her table.

Everyone looked at Ruby then at me. I realized my hood was still up so i pulled it down and the whole table gasped while I quickly side step to doge a punch from Yang which made Ruby Jump front of me and glared at Yang. After hearing them Argue Ruby got Yang to not break my legs which made me sigh but for Nora to whine. As Ruby sat down I sat next to her. Ruby was on my left and Blake was on my right.

Blake then hugged me before Atreus pop out of the hood and jump on Blake's lap. I smiled and looked up to see everyone looking at me.

"where have you been" they all said at once but Nora was more closer to my face. I leaned back and before i could say anything Ruby spoke first.

"Crimson was on a mission but now he's back!" she said happily making the others smile and accept that answer. I sighed and looked back at Ruby to see her grabbing something.

"what you doing" i heard yang say making me look over to see yang on her right and looking at her book which caught my interest but before i could look more Blake, closed the book.

"nothing, just looking at notes from the last semester" she said while look at Yang. After she said that I wanted to bang my head on the table for forgetting that it was the end of the semester. Before I could do anything Yang spoke.

"lame" she said before catching a grape with her mouth that was thrown by Nora since i heard her laugh. I looked over to see her launch another one which was yet again caught by Yang which made her stick her thumb up and nod her head. Then suddenly a massive book was slammed right in front of me. I looked at the book then at the person who put it here which was Ruby. She cleared her throat then looked around the table.

"sister!, Brother!, Friends! and a Weiss" Ruby said making me laugh and Weiss to roll her eyes. "for score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream"

(I HAD A DREAM...sorry i just had to)

"this oughta be good" me and Yang both said at the same time making us both look at each other and laugh before looking back at Ruby. I then thought of an Idea and vanished before reappearing holding a guitar that was black and red. I then started to play a song. (its the star spangle banner)

"A dream that one day, the five of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun as anyone ever had, ever" She said before I could hit a high note Weiss had to be the kill joy.

"did you steal my binder" as i struck the cord the sting broke. I looked at the string before letting a heavy sigh leave my lips. I vanished and reappeared with no Guitar.

"I'm not a crook" Ruby said which made Blake respond.

"what are you talking about?" which made all of us look at Ruby.

"I'm talking about kicking this semester off with a bang" Ruby said a i doge another projectile from Nora.

The Yang spoke. "please I always kick my semester off with a" before she could say anything I jump on her back and covered her mouth.

"don't say it" i said with a glare which Yang returned with a smirk. "WITH A YANG" after she finished that i got up and sat down, before anything else happen I brought my head down on the table making it shake. everyone else groaned while Ruby was checking on me to make sure i was fine. Suddenly Nora threw a apple at Yang and started to boo at her.

"but look guys it been a ok, two weeks" Ruby then looked at me making me shrug. "and between more exchanged students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, Our second semester is going to be great, but classes start back up tomorrow. which is why I've taken up the time to scheduled a series of wonderful events for us today" she said with a smile while Weiss gave her a blank look.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said as me and Yang threw an apple at Nora who doge and started to laugh me and Yang a little mad.

"I don't know, I think I might sit this one out." Weiss then spoke up again as me and yang doge another projectile.

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team. me and Yang suddenly looked worried as Nora was holding a Pie we started to shake are heads while Weiss was talking.

"I for one think that- suddenly she was meet with a pie to the face. Everyone looked at Weiss then at the person who threw it Nora looked shocked. Ren facepalmed, Pyrrha cover her mouth with her hand and Jaune was well shocked. Nora then pointed at Ren. Suddenly I got up and Jump on the table. everyone looked at me then I shouted.

"FOOOD FIGHT" I then grab another pie and smashed it on Ruby's Head. It was then a war started. I doge mashed potatoes fly at me and went past my face and at the window. I ducked as Jaune flew over my head and onto the window. I flip a table and took cover. I then Ran up to Jaune and peeled him off the window.

Everyone then stood up and ran outside except for me and teams RWBY and JNRP. Me and Jaune looked over the table to see everyone gone and most of the table piled up with Nora on top of it all. with Ren and Pyrrha standing there. Jaune stood up and ran over to them. I saw my sister and grinned. I stood up and ran with Jaune. As we made it to the fort Nora started to laugh like a mad person. while I stood next to Jaune with my arms crossed.

"I'm queen of the castle" she said while on the other side of the war zone was team RWBY. Suddenly Ruby slammed her foot on the table making some food fly then she pointed at JNRP and me and she spoke with a mighty voice while holding a milk cartoon.

"Justice will be swift, Justice will be painful!" she then crushed the milk carton and raised her hand. "It will be Delicious!" then the rest of RWBY cheered.

Nora then jump off the 'castle" and land next to a table of melons which were not there before.

"off with their heads" Nora said as she grab the table of melons and launched all of them at once towards RWBY. Ren the launched three melons in the air before kicking them towards RWBY. Jaune ran towards one and did a front flip launching it while Pyrrha launched two with her arms. Me, I saw another table full of melons and did what Nora did and launched all of them at RWBY.

I then watch as the Melons flew at RWBY but before they could hit Ruby spoke.

"Yang! Turkey" Ruby said as Yang ran forward and did a front flip and put on the cooked Turkeys like they were her gauntlets. She then started to protect her team hitting the melons with the turkeys. I was shocked at the speed but that didn't stop us. As yang finished Blake Jump over yang and grab to bregets. (I forgot how to spell them) Blake then started to help yang on taking out the in coming projectiles. Yang then launched the turkeys at me and Jaune. I side step while Jaune didn't act fast enough and was hit right on the forehead. I laughed before grabbing a bread myself but then a thought lingered in my head.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE BREADS MADE OUT OF, CEMENT!" I then shook my head and stood next to the Pyrrha. we both looked at each other and nodded. I launched to my right when Blake charged forward. I ran past her and at Yang. I thrust my weapon at yang but she doge. I then did a side swipe but Yang yet again doge I sighed and threw the bread away before take a boxing stance. Yang smiled and took one herself. we charged for and I was the first to swing and try to gave Yang a haymaker but she blocked and tried to aim for my gut. but I jump back and a piece of bread flew past my face and hit Yang. Then Ruby Jump over Yang and started to slide towards with a tray which i thought was badass. she then jump in the air and hit two income projectiles. The projectile were launched back one heading for me and the other for Pyrrha. I jump backward while Pyrrha also jump back. we both stood side by side as Ruby continued to slide towards us as she jump I step forward and and blocked the attack and knocked Ruby Back. Me, Ren and Nora charged forward. But Weiss jump over Ruby holding a bottle of ketchup. She then Squeezed the bottle laying a ketchup trap. I smirked and did what Ruby did and started to slide on the ketchup while Ren wasn't so lucky and slip and slide right into a pile of tables. All the tables started to fly making Nora jump each table before tear of a metal pole. she twirled the pole in her hands before stabbing a water melon. As Nora finished making her weapon I slide past her with a pie in my hand. Nora then lifted her hammer and swung downward at Weiss but Ruby step in front of her. when Nora's weapon made contact Ruby was sent flying.

Weiss rolled out of the way and grab a sword fish and launched forward making contact with Nora and sending flying backward as well. I saw Blake in front me and I jump in the air while doing a back flip. Blake turned around just in time to see a pie smash into her face. As the pie fell off she looked at me while i laughed, then suddenly Ruby and Yang were behind her with smirks. I only smiled but unknown to them i shook a can of soda that was behind my back. I then put the soda in front of me and opened it up spraying the whole can at the three females. I then turned around and ran back over to were Jaune was and that was behind a table. I hit Jaune in the arm and then I looked over the table to see Weiss get smacked by the hand made hammer Nora made but the impact made a shock wave. Weiss then smacked into a pillar making it collapse. Ruby then save Weiss which made me sigh of relief.

"Weiss. Weiss! Don't leave me!" Ruby then shouted. "NNNNNNNOOOOOO" I then snorted and took cover from a flying projectile. I grab a two apples and started to return fire. I looked back over to see Yang rush forward while Ren also charged forward. I saw yang equip her Turkeys and Ren to Grab some leches. The fight was intense but yang was more faster and stronger. Yang then Swung upward and launched Ren in the air which he launched back his weapons but Yang doge and Jump high in the air going to where Ren is Before she hit square on the face and was launched right back to the ground. I cringed and saw Nora Jump forward and while Yang jump back. They both stared before launching themselves forward. And as if it were in slow motion. Yang tried to punch but Nora was able to launch Yang out of the Cafeteria. I looked through the hole in the roof before looked back down to see Blake doge the falling ruble. I saw her grab a whole line of sausages in her hand. (I swear if you guys even think about it i will stab you with a spoon) She the twirled it around before smacking Nora into a vending machine. I grab a few can and gave them too Jaune. we both nodded and started to chuck them at Blake. As we threw them at Blake they blew up cause i shook them before giving them to Jaune. I held my last one tightly and threw my can like a fast ball and hit Blake right on the stomach before blowing up. Then a whole wave of can came flying at Blake. I looked behind me to see Pyrrha using her semblance. Then Blake was blown away and hit the wall as more cans continue to hit her. I pulled Atreus out of my hood and pointed to Blake. Blake then hit the ground and Atreus can running over to her.

I then saw Ruby looking at us. I stood up and walking right in front of her. we both glared at each other before we crouched down and launched forward. I left a trail of burning rose petals and Ruby left a trail of normal rose petals. The battle was in normal speed for me and Ruby but to the others it look like a red and a darker red colliding. Me and Ruby punched kicked but didn't notice all the things off the ground were being picked up. Unknown to use we were creating a hurricane. And the wind started to drag everyone into it. all the juice on the ground was also being picked up. Finally me and Ruby back up before rushing forward and colliding creating a massive shock wave. We both stood there crouched before falling over. I opened my eyes to see the broke roof. I sat up so did ruby to see Both team splat on the wall covered in food. Me and Ruby looked at each other and started to laugh. while we were laughing both teams started to slide off the wall.

Then Suddenly Glynda walked in the room with angry look. she then waved her riding crop around and everything started to move and then the cafeteria was back to normal. Me and Ruby sat down while the others picked themselves up. I looked down at my clothing to see I'm a little dirty including Ruby. everyone started to laugh including me. I looked over to Blake to see her holding Atreus. I smiled and Looked over to Glynda and saw Ozpin, I waved at him and which he nodded before Him and Glynda left the room. I looked at everyone and smiled. I guess Oz was right about one thing. I looked at everyone laugh to see all the smiles. And that is to watch over the family i have now and worry about the ones i lost later. I looked out the window and smiled at the clear blue sky but was interrupted when Ruby shook me.

"come on bro were going to take showers, you coming" Ruby said as the other were walking away still laughing. I smiled and nodded. As me and Ruby walked to the Group I tap Ruby on the shoulder getting her attention.

"Ruby one more thing" i then put my left hand on Ruby shoulder. "Ruby, mom told me to tell you that she loved both of us very dearly" I said with a smile. Ruby smiled back and hugged me. I hugged back and started to drag her to the door. "alright lets go take a shower, i smell like chicken" I said making Ruby giggle.

 **HOLY FUCK SHIT, that was longer then i expected 3,541 words this must be my longest chapter yet so I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you my lovely readers in the next chapter...PEACE.**


	21. chapter 20

After the food fight, I started to wonder how was dad doing?

The nice hot shower was great and I wonder how Atreus didn't get a single spot on him? I look around my room to see nothing was needed. So after leaving my room Ruby saw me.

"Crimson, where are you going?" she asked. I looked and smiled.

"I'm going to see dad since I haven't seen him in a long time.

Ruby smiled and hugged me.

"Ok, tell him me and Yang said Hi" Ruby said as I nodded but before I could walk away Ruby pulled on my ear.

"Oh and don't run away again other wise my team will hunt you down" she said before letting go my ear and walking away humming a nameless tune.

I rub my ear and started to walk away. I pulled out my scroll and looked at the time. It was 1:30 so I still have a lot of time to go see dad. I started to walk towards a bullhead going to Vale. After getting inside.

I pulled out a picture of Me and Uncle Qrow watching Ruby training on how to use a scythe.

"And where are you old timer" I said before putting the Photo away.

 ** _Somewhere at a bar in Vale-_**

"Ahcoo, uh some one must me talking about me" said a guy with a grey cape. The guy then pull out a flask and took a sip.

 ** _back to Crimson-_**

After I got off the ship I walked around Vale until I realized I had one more picture in my pocket. I pulled it out and It was a younger version of me holding a black and white dog. I smiled at the photo cause I loved that dog it a shame I couldn't say goodbye to him.

I put the photo away and started to walk back to my old home. It was a house away from Vale. It was a lone two story house made of would and stone. I could see the fire was being used meaning dad is home. I continued my walk on the gravel path and made it to the door. I adjusted my cloak and my clothes before taking a deep breath. I then knocked. I heard someone walking towards the door and who open it wasn't who I was expecting.

"Uncle Qrow?" I said confused. Qrow looked at me before going wide eye. Before I could explain I was smack by a scythe. I landed on my back before standing back up. I felt a little light headed. I looked at Qrow like he was crazy. But I saw he was not happy.

"So I see your finally back Kiddo, how long has it been?" He said getting ready to smack me all over the place. I got into a stance and smriked. I always loved a challenge.

"It's been to long uncle, I have gotten stronger and I just was to see Dad" I said as I ready my axe. Qrow smirked aswell.

"Well aright kid, I'm going to test you" he said getting.

"Let's go old timer" After i said that qrow twitch before giving me a smile and launching towards me.

 ** _meanwhile in the house-_**

Third-person POV

Taiyang was not having a great day or life, since his wife is dead and Ruby and Yang went to beacon, true he was proud but he still was missing one more family member and that was his son. Qrow came over and talk with him to see how he was doing after a while a knock was heard, Taiyang was going to answer it but Qrow said to relaxe and he will get the door.

Taiyang was at the kitchen table listeningclassical music, nodding his head to the soft tune, while out the window was Crimson and Qrow fighting head on. The music Taiyang was listening to was to loud so he couldn't hear the brawl or gunshots. Taiyang stood up from his chair and went to the fridge. The fridge was next to a window and Qrow's face was squished between it before he unstuck himself and charged a Crimson. Taiyang thoughthe heard something and when he looked no one was there. Taiyang shrugged and found some leftovers. After warming it up Taiyang walk back over to the table and started to eat. Suddenly the front door broke open anand Crimson came flying in and through a wall. Crimson stood up and looked at Qrow who is at the doorway. Crimson switch his weapons and charged with his Chaos Blades. Qrow switch his scythe to his two handed sword. And the duel started again.

All this was happen behind Taiyang. The two fighters were using their surroundings as attacks. like Qrow used the coffie table and Crimson doge. The Table was flying right at Taiyang but before it could hit him Crimson, grab the table and used the momentum to throw it back a Qrow. Currently the duo were covered in bruises and cuts but they weren't backing down. The charged again but before they could collide.

"What the fuck happened!" Both Crimson and Qrow looked at Taiyang's to see he had a shocked expression. Both fighters looked around the room to see it was completely destroyed. Crimson and Qrow were back at the ground while Taiyang was still shocked but was more shocked when he saw his one and only son. Crimson didn't have time to react as he was suddenly in a bear that could make and Ursa run away. Crimson was losing oxygen and Qrow knew.

"uh Taiyang I recommend you let the kid go" Qrow said normally as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a flask and started to drink before putting it away.

Taiyang looked at Crimson and saw his face was turning blue. Taiyang quickly let go of Crimson dropping him on the ground as Crimson took a few deep breaths before standing up. But before Crimson could say anything he felt something nuzzeling his leg. When Crimson looked down he saw a familiar Black and white dog.

"Zewi!" Crimson cheered as the dog was happy to see him too. Crimson picked up Zewi and started to hug, similar to a picture Crimson had in his pocket. Both adults smiled as Zewi started to lick Crimson's face.

"I missed you too buddy" Crimson said with a wide grin. After Crimson put Zewi down he looked at both Qrow and Taiyang.

 ** _Timeskip-_**

Crimson's POV

After I explained what happen after I left the reactions were reasonable. Qrow was his normal self while dad was well... shocked. I chuckled and felt Zewi Jump on my lap. I smiled at the dog as I hugged him. I felt Zewi move around before he fianlly stop. I looked at him to see he was trying to sleep. I scratch his head and set him back on my lap.

"Ok let me get this straight" my dad said making me look at him.

"you befriended a Grimm, got into beacon and all this happen In a couple of years." I nodded at his answer while I was also glad I didn't tell him about meeting mom cause he would certainly be even more sad then he already is. I looked at the time and paled it was nearing curfew for beacon. I shot up and ran out the door. But i was caught by my hood. I looked behind me to see Qrow holding Zewi.

"Take the dog, its likely the others wants to see him too" Qrow said making me nod. I picked up Zewi and held him close. I looked at Qrow and saw dad next to him. I smiled and waved. I fix my cloak so it was covering my whole body. I pulled up my hood and took off leaving burning rose peddles behind. I was told by Ruby that I look like mom just take out the male figure and switch ot with female then bam. I shivered as I started to Imagine every guy I meet and Genderbending them. I had a scared look at my face before laughing. I really hope that doesn't happen. I finall reached the ship and made it to beacon. I moved my cloak aside and saw Zewi sleeping soundly. I smiled and walk back to my room.

After I reached my room I found a note on my bed. I picked it up and chuckled. I was from Atreus and it said this.

"Crimson, I will be in RWBY room tonight" I shook my head and place Zewi down before laying down myself. I got comfy and closed my eyes. I then imagined everyone is a girl. My eyes shot open and I fell out of my bed. As I fell I hit my head on the nightstand knocking me out.


	22. Chapter 21

**_Hello and welcome to my first intro to this story so without further ado enjoy._**

 _Crimson is currently sitting at the edge of a cliff that past the clouds and was stareing at the sun going down. He suddenly looked behind him to see Summer rose smiling at him._

 _Crimson smiled back and jump off the cliff. As he was falling all his friends were falling right beside him._

 _He looked around before taking out Leviathan before he past the clouds._

 _Crimson then raised his axe and slamed it on a Beowolf. He yanked it out. He looked around to see he was in Vale that was destroyed. He looked straight ahead to see a whole horde of Grimm._

 _Crimson stood up and got off the body of the Beowolf. Suddenly Atreus landed next to him. Both Of them charged at the horde._

 _Crimson raised his shield to block an attack from Jaune. They both clashed for a few seconds in the middle of an open feild before Crimson kicked Jaune in the stomach knocking him down._

 _Jaune open his eyes to see Crimson's right hand was out. Jaune smiled and grab Crimson's hand. Crimson pulled him up. Before they could say anything, Zewi ran past them aswell as the others. They both looked at eachother before following them._

 _The view was now on Ozpin who was ontop of Beacon, Glynda stood next to him while they watch what was happening below._

 _Then Leviathan flew past them both and into a Grimms skull. Now in a open field where Crimson was surrounded. Crimson then smirked and his arms were set on fire and his eyes started to glow. He then rushed forward_. _The Grimm rushed aswell and tried to take Crimson head on._

 _Crimson was now in a forge very far away from Vale. He then handed his Leviathan axe and Chaos blades to a man and the mans brother. They both looked at the weapons before in a blink of an Eye they were holding a scyth similar to Crimson's dream. Crimson grab the scythe and turned around before running away as the two brothers waved._

 _As Crimson left the forest he saw his friends all looking at a sunset. He walk up to them and stood next to Ruby. Ruby smiled and hugged him. Jaune stood next to him and punched his shoulder._

 _Crimson smirked and looked at the sun before getting his new weapon ready. The camera back up and showed all of Crimson's friends looking at the sun._

 _The camera suddenly turned around showing a beaten Crimson next to a dead Atreus. Crimson look up with hatred to see the ruler of Grimm who was smirking down at him._

 _Crimson stood up as his body started to glow. The queen looked suprised as Crimson smirked._

 _the Camera showed the queen taking a step back in fear before the camera look at Crimson who rushed forward and jump high in the air and sliced downward making the screen go black._

 _Now the title of the book appeared on the screen with Crimson's scythe behind the title with Atreus on the left of it and Crimson on the right of it with his back leaned against it. Suddenly Zewi ran across soon followed by everyone else. Crimson and Atreus looked at eachother and followed_. _The title flashed and started to fade in before going completely black._

 ** _[end of Intro]_**

Crimson's POV

I felt a huge headace but after it settled I felt something was wrong. I got up before my my eyes biliated. On the wall were boy bands. I looked behind me to see my bed now had pink sheets. I saw a lump and when I lifted the sheet Instead of Zewi I found a cat. The cat looked at me before hissing. I recoiled and back away. I then looked down at myself and saw nothing has changed about me.

 _"probably Yang trying to Prank me"_ I thought before looking at the cat. I approach it slowly and saw it was a black and white cat. I saw a its name and it said.

"Zewi" I looked at the cat before slowly walking out of my room. After I left the room I heard a gasp. I turned arouned to be face to face with 4 guys. But the weird thing is they look like RWBY. Before I could scream someone else spoke.

"What are you guys...gasping at" The person that spoke was a female version of Jaune. And that took the cake. Everyone was genderbent. I saw of whats left of JNRP and nearly passed out. Pyrrha was a guy including Nora and Ren was a girl. Everyone looked at me and I did what anyone would do in this situation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I used my semblance to get away. I continued to run down the halls before bumping into someone. I shook my head and looked at the person I tackled.

From this point I wanted to literally cry in a hole. Under me was a women with grey hair and I knew for a fact that this was a female Ozpin. I got off of her and saw a man next to her and It was A male goodwitch. I got up so fast I was a blur. Before I could run again I was tackled by a red blur. I shook my head and saw I was being held by the male Ruby. And he was giving me the biggest glare.

"What did you do to my sister?" He said in a voice that sounded so low like I was talking to the dark side. I tried to shake him off until I decided to put my foot on his chest and kick him off. I got up and saw both team and they weren't happy.

The male Yang walked towards me. I started to scoot back until a Beowolf jump infront of him and growled at me.

I got to my feet and pulled out...where are my weapons? I didn't have my weapons. I got in a unarmed combat stance.

 **"where is she, you bastard"** a female voice said making me only stare.

"I don't know who the fuck your talking about" I shot back making the Beowolf Jump.

 **"Wait, you can understand me?"** the beowolf stop moving and look at me. the other were confused.

"uh ya?" I said as I back up a little more. As the Beowolf got closer. everyone was watching me.

I looked at the Beowolf and narrowed my eyes. Before I could say anything the male Yang ran towards with his fist ready. I was quick and I dodge using my semblance. I took a few steps back but the other charge me aswell. I growled and used my second semblance making The Teachers go wide eye.

My arms burst into flames and my eyes were starting to glow. Everyone took a step back.

I growled and did a 180 before sprinting off.

I flew past some students while making the females skirts go up making them hold it down and glare in my direction.

I was finally outside so I quickly ran into the forest.

I took a few deep breaths as I came to a stop.

"where the hell am I" I said as I looked around the froest. I remember the genderbent version of all my friends and I shivered because I never want to remember any of this. I then stop in my tracks and put a hand up to my chin. "The others said something about a female, probably my female self.

I shivered as I tried to Imagine what I look like as a female but I stop myself so I wont get nightmares.

I then thought of something.

" _So if Im here then my female counter part is probably in my room" I said in my head._

??? POV

I groaned and got to my feet. My head was hurting but I couldn't remember a thing only falling. I open my eye tto see I was in...my room? It looked like my room but where was all the pink, and posters? I look towards my bed to see if Zewi, my cat was there. I saw a bump on the bed so i reached over and pulled the blanket off to see a black and white dog looking at me.

I jumped back and looked at the name tag and it said "zewi" but this was a dog not my cat. I looked around the room and thought that Yung was pranking me again.

I sighed and looked at the dog. I had to admit he was cute... how do I know he's male?

I shrugged and saw the dog growling at me. I took a step back and scooted closer to the door. I grab the door knob and slowly turned it. The dog jump off the bed and ran towards me. I left the room and slammed the door shut.

I heard a gasp and when I turned around I felt my mind go blank. There was a female Rubes right infront of me. I looked her up and down but before I could comment the whole team of Rwby in female form stand next to the female Rubes and glare at me. I tensed and i saw the female Yung about to speak but someone spoke up making me look towards the sound to see my best friend who was female now male and I had to say he was cute. It was a male June Arc and standing next him were his team and they were all genderbent.

I started to sweat before a portal opened up behind me and sucked me in.

I was falling through vortex which was a purple tunnel. Finally I left the portal and landed on the ground. I heard another thud next to me. I Looked around tononly see darkness. No light for miles just what seems to be a spot light above me.

I turned towards the sound of the thud to see a Male verison of me. He sat up and looked around before his eyes landed on me.

I had to say My counter part looked very sexy. I grew dirty thoughts in my head but footsteps caught my attention. We both looked towards the direction its comeing from.

A guy step into the light to show he was wearing red armor covering his hole body. There were two color blood red and light red, these were the color for his armor. He had weird symbols on his armor which were white. Finally a sword was on his back.

The sword had a red and black handle with a demonic symbol. The blade was black and was glowing dark red.

(A/N: For those who dont know it's my charater. Just take a look at my profile pic and that's what his helmet looks like)

The guy chuckled and looked at both of us.

"Oopps, It seems you guys were sent to the wrong world, my apologises, I shall send you back to your rightful world, oh and dont break the 4th wall cause I cant call anyone to repair it and I ran out of duct tape"

He said making us look confused. The guy raised his hand and snap his fingers making two portals open up. Me and my counter part stood up. I saw my friends and eveyone looking for me and the other portal was the genderbent verison of my friends looking for my male counter part. I looked towards the guy in red armor to see him gone.

I blinked and looked at my male counter part. I smirked since I am never seeing him again might aswell have some fun. I walk closer to my counter part, swaying my hips. He heard me get closer. When he turned towards me I grab him by his shirt and kissed him on the lips. He went wide eye before kissing me back. I wrap my arms around his shoulder as he put his hands on my waist. I jump on him wrapping my legs around him making him grab a handful of my ass. I moaned in the kiss and continued to saver this kiss. As we separated my male counter part was blushing, my cheeks were light pink. My male counter part put me down as I straightened myself out.

We heard more heavy foot steps and turned to see the guy in red armor.

"Dam, had to admit, that kind of turned me on, even thought I wrote it" He said before looking at both of us. "If you two want I could ask the readers if they want to see some sexy time from you two" We both blinked as the guy in red armor looked at me.

"Guys, if you want a lemon between Crimson and his female counter part just ask and I will gladly comply" Me and Crimson both blinked before the guy in red armor was in front of both of us and grab are shirts. He quickly threw Crimson towards his portal then threw my at mine.

Third-person POV

The Author chuckled as the portal closes. He turns towards a random direction and waves before turning around and walks deeper into the darkness.

 ***Appears out of thin air* Hey guys Advance here and I would like to thank you guys once again for reading this book and I am only here to ask you a few things.**

 **Do you want Atreus to have a humam form? This will unlock the next one thats below this.**

 **And do you guys want a chapter. about Crimson and Atreus haveing sex with Blake, so basically a threesome,**

 **Do you also want Crimson and his female counter part to have some sexy time?**

 **These are the questions for now, I'm Advance and I will see you later.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys Advance here and I asked you guys would you like to see some sexy time with a female Crimson and Male Crimson. I got some yes and some no, so I decided to do it. This wont have anything to do with the story this is for only those who want to read it which is probably half of you. And for those that want the story, its just past the Lemon sceen, so injoy!**

Author's Pov

I looked over the reviews and nodded my head. I sat down on my wheel chair before pushing my self to my Desk. I went on Fanfiction and started to type with a smirk.

"This is going to be fun to type" I said with a slight smile.

Crimson's POV

I was currently in my Dorm, messing with Zewi as the other had to do stuff, Atreus was on my head sleeping as the small Corgi, sitting on my lap was asleep aswell. I grab Atreus and Zewi and set them each on a pillow. I layed down myself. I stared at the ceiling for about 2 to 3 minutes, until my eyelids felt heavy and sleep finally consumed me.

I felt something warm pressed against me and did the what anyone would do.

I pulled the warm thing closer while also wrapping my arms around it. I felt it move in my arms until It finally stopped. I sighed and tried to sleep again.

since when did I have a person in my bed.

I let my hand roam the person and found out it was female which I was thankful for becuase if it was a dud, this would be very awkward. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was holding my female self which I think her name is Pink.

She was facing me but her eyes were closed which made me sigh but I spoke to soon as she started to open her eyes. When she fully opened her eyes, we both just stared before she shriek and kicked me in the stomach and off the king size bed we were on. I quickly got up as pink stared at me with wide eyes. We both heard footsteps approaching us and when we looked it was the same guy in red Armor

"Ok so the readers have decided and it now time for this" He handed Pink and peice of papper. She opened it and after she finished reading it, She looked at me and licked her lips. The guy in red armor shook for a second before he turned around and dissapeared into the Darkness. Which made me realize this is we were, back in the Dark area but with only a king size bed.

I didn't realize Pink was walking towards me with hungry eyes and putting some sway into her hips. I look over to her and saw she was right infront of me. Before I could take a step back Pink wrap her arms around my neck and brought my head towards her. We both stared to eachothers eyes. I know she was my female self but Damm! Its hard not to stare. She had a hour glass figure with C-Cup breast and a nice rack. Her lips looked soft and I fianlly leaned forward and kissed Pink on her lips. I then wrap my arms around her waist to bring our body's closer together.

Pink moaned in this kiss as I reached down and grab her ass. Pink Jumped up and I caught her as she wrap her legs around my waist. I open my mouth and licked her lips. And Pink allowed me access. My toung slip past her teeth so I was meet with Pink's tounge which started to dance in our mouths.

Pink moaned as I then squeezed her ass. We separated a bit to catch are breath. I put Pink back on her feet as her feet touch the ground, Pink shoved me onto the king size bed. I looked at her to see, Pink taking off her clothes, first was the shirt which she tossed aside. Pink looked at me with Half lid eyes before she turn her back to me. Pink grab her pants and slowly, oh so agonizing slow. As she pulled them down, Pink bent over so I had a great view of her ass.

I Stared wide at the Girl infront of me. Pink was now only in a pair of black and pink stockings and she still had her pink panties and Bra on. Pink turned back towards me and smiled sweetly.

"Like what you see?" She asked sexualy. I could only nod which made her way towards me. She put her warm hands on my chest and pushed me down. She crawled up to me so we were face to face. She leaned forward and captured her lips on mine. I finally caught sent of her hair and it smelled like cookies.

After we separated Pink reached behind her and started to take off her bra. After she finished and the bra drop on my chest. pink Leaned forward but this time put her breast on my face. Quickly I grab both her ass cheeks. Pink moaned as I then started to stuck on her right nipple which was getting stiff. I then gave her left nipple the same attention. I grab her panties and slip them off her legs leaving her only in stockings.

I released her nipple as Pink whimpered which only made smirk. I quickly flip us over so I was now standing over Pink. I looked down at the girl and saw her look up at me with a growing blush.

" _Where is that confidence?_ " i said in my head. I leaned forward and did a quick kiss on the lips before nibbling on her neck making her shudder then moan. I bit down a little hard before I kissed the Hickory. I started to kiss downwards and as I hit her belly making her giggled. I smiled and started to rub her thighs. After I went past her thighs I saw my mark. Her lower lips were wet and smelt like cookies which made me give a long lick up her lower lips. Pink moaned as I felt Pink brush her left hand through my hair. I warp my arms around her thighs to hold Pink still. I leaned forward and started to eat Pink out. Pink crys of pleasure filled my ears while it also echoed through the darkness. I felt Pink grip my hair and brought me closer. I let my tounge slip into her Pussy making her Moan louder. I let my tounge roam her insides trying to reach every spot. Pink then put her other hand on my head a grip my hair painfully.

I felt her walls close on my tounge and squeeze down which was painful. Pink then let out a shriek and I felt her juices enter my mouth. It tasted like Chocolate chips cookies. I cleaned off the rest of her fluids making Pink moan a little. I stood up and look a Pink. Her breathing was rag and short. sweat covered her body making it shine. Pink looked at me and lifted herself up. Pink stood up with wobbly legs. She grab me by the shirt and pulled her towards me.

"Take...that...shirt...off...now" She said with each breath. I nodded and took off my clothes leaving them in a pile where Pink's clothes were. Pink quickly jump up and warp her legs around my waist which made me grab her plump ass. I look up at Pink and saw her point to the bed. I walked towards it and layed down. Pink slid down and looked at my erected cock and gave me a sexy smirk. "Aren't you a big boy, were you saving this for me? I might Just get my friend June in this" Pink said which made me pale but Pink didn't see it, she was to focused on my throbbing Cock.

A threesome sounds great but since its one of my friends who i see as a guy. My thoughts were cut short to a pair of warm hand being warp around the base of my cock. I hissed in pleasure as Pink started to beat me off. Pink then brush some of her hair back as she leaned forward and dragged her tounge up my shaft. I grunted as Pink continued to lick my cock. Pink then opened her mouth and swallowed my throbbing Dick. I grib the bed tightly as Pink sucked me off. I felt Pink's teeth brush my forskin which made me get closer to my climax. I felt something coming and Pink knew aswell. Pink started to pick up her pace as I reached forward and brush my hand through her hair. She looked up at me as I looked at the stunning silver and ruby eyes she had. I then shut my eyes as I felt my loins burn. I grab Pink's hair and shoved my length down her throat. Pink started to gag as I cummed down her throat. After I finished. I released her. Pink was taking deep breaths as she looked up at me. I still see the lust in her eyes so we both thought its time for the main course.

I sat up as Pink sat on my lap. My cock grew hard again when pink sandwich my cock between her butt cheeks. Me and Pink looked at eachother and Pink had a nervous look

"This is my fist time so be gentle" She said as i only wrap my arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. Pink smiled and slowly got up. My cock slip out of her butt cheeks and was now point rights at Pinks lower lips. I look at her but she only lowered herself down onto my shaft. My helmet peirce her lower lips making me moan but for Pink to wince. I saw her wince but before I could tell her to stop she quickly drop herself down breaking hymen. She cried out in pain and tears started to roll down her face. I leaned forward and kissed the tears away. I held her there as I started to suck on her breats to keep her mind away from the pain. After a while Pink moved a bit making me and her moan. Pink kissed my forhead meaning its ok to move. I leaned back so i was laying down and Pink is on my chest. I started with slow thrust. It felt great cause the way her lower lips hugged my cock like a glove felt heavenly. Pink's breath was rag and sweat started to make are bodys stick together and shine.

"Faster" Pink said as I only picked up my pace. I turned around so Pink was on the bed and I was standing up trusting into Pink. Pink keep moan as I only grunted a few times. Pink wrap her legs around my waist to keep me in her. Both of our breaths were rag and short. My loins started to burn again meaning I was close I tried to warn Pink but she only ignored me. I started to pick up my pace as Pink keep moaning. I felt Pinks walls close on my shaft pushing me over the ledge. Me and Pink moaned loudly as we both climaxed. I keep myself inside of Pink as we were taking deep breaths. I was still horny so was Pink. I reached down and wrap my arms around Pink's frame. Pink looked at me and smirked.

"Round 2" She said as i only nodded. without warning I started trusting again but my hips were a blur. Pink threw her head back and moaned into the dark void. Pink warp her arms around my Neck as I started to suck on Pinks nipples. I then bit down making her whimper. I felt her legs tighten around my waist. I pulled out but before Pink could say anything I trusted into her ass making her cry out in pain and pleasure. I grunted at the tightness but luckily It was easy to thrust in and out thanks to the lube from Pink's juices. Pinks crys soon turned into full pleasure. Pink grab me by the head and kissed me on the lips as we continued kiss Pink screamed in our kiss as i felt liquid hit my my croch. Her ass Tightly squeezed my cock making me cum in her ass. We both separated and looked at eachother. I fell on the bed and got to the pillows. I set my head down as Pink set her head on my chest. I was about to pull out of Pinks but she stopped me. I looked down at the tired Girl. I warp my arms around her and pulled the blanket up. Her breathing was a normal pace meaning she fell asleep. I was about to sleep aswell but i saw the guy In armor give me a thumbs up before dissapearing in red mist. my eyes finally closed and i fell into a deep sleep, Dreaming about Pink.

 **Alright thats the end for those who wanted to read it, now for those who are here for the story its just below this text. I wanted to ask those who was reading my Lemon part of Pink and Crimson and give me a socore of what do you think. was it good or bad I cant do anything if you guys dont respond. Ok now on with the real story.**

 ** _[begin Intro]_**

 _Crimson is currently sitting at the edge of a cliff that past the clouds and was stareing at the sun going down. He suddenly looked behind him to see Summer rose smiling at him._

 _Crimson smiled back and jump off the cliff. As he was falling all his friends were falling right beside him._

 _He looked around before taking out Leviathan before he past the clouds._

 _Crimson then raised his axe and slamed it on a Beowolf. He yanked it out. He looked around to see he was in Vale that was destroyed. He looked straight ahead to see a whole horde of Grimm._

 _Crimson stood up and got off the body of the Beowolf. Suddenly Atreus landed next to him. Both Of them charged at the horde._

 _Crimson raised his shield to block an attack from Jaune. They both clashed for a few seconds in the middle of an open feild before Crimson kicked Jaune in the stomach knocking him down._

 _Jaune open his eyes to see Crimson's right hand was out. Jaune smiled and grab Crimson's hand. Crimson pulled him up. Before they could say anything, Zewi ran past them aswell as the others. They both looked at eachother before following them._

 _The view was now on Ozpin who was ontop of Beacon, Glynda stood next to him while they watch what was happening below._

 _Then Leviathan flew past them both and into a Grimms skull. Now in a open field where Crimson was surrounded. Crimson then smirked and his arms were set on fire and his eyes started to glow. He then rushed forward. The Grimm rushed aswell and tried to take Crimson head on._

 _Crimson was now in a forge very far away from Vale. He then handed his Leviathan axe and Chaos blades to a man and the mans brother. They both looked at the weapons before in a blink of an Eye they were holding a scyth similar to Crimson's dream. Crimson grab the scythe and turned around before running away as the two brothers waved._

 _As Crimson left the forest he saw his friends all looking at a sunset. He walk up to them and stood next to Ruby. Ruby smiled and hugged him. Jaune stood next to him and punched his shoulder._

 _Crimson smirked and looked at the sun before getting his new weapon ready. The camera back up and showed all of Crimson's friends looking at the sun._

 _The camera suddenly turned around showing a beaten Crimson next to a dead Atreus. Crimson look up with hatred to see the ruler of Grimm who was smirking down at him._

 _Crimson stood up as his body started to glow. The queen looked suprised as Crimson smirked._

 _the Camera showed the queen taking a step back in fear before the camera looked at Crimson who rushed forward and jump high in the air and sliced downward making the screen go black._

 _Now the title of the book appeared on the screen with Crimson's scythe behind the title with Atreus on the left of it and Crimson on the right of it with his back leaned against it. Suddenly Zewi ran across soon followed by everyone else. Crimson and Atreus looked at eachother and followed. The title flashed and started to fade in before going completely black._

 ** _[end of Intro]_**

Crimson's POV

I woke up in my bed and looked around to see I was back In my room. I felt something warm next to me and saw Zewi. I smiled at the Corgi and pat his head. I got up and looked at the Time.

It was 6:30. I stared the clock before look at Zewi who tilted his head at me. I looked out the window and a light buld appeared over my head. I reached up and grab the light bulb. I walked over to Zewi to pet him. I place the light bulb on my bed and I picked up Zewi.

"This is going to be fun" I said with and evil smirk. I then step out of my room and walked to RWBY room. I slowly twisted the knob and walked in. All the girls were sleeping, well except of Blake who was looking at me. She only shook her head and layed back down.

I chuckled but stop before reaching into my pocket and pulling out an air horn.

Timeskip

Third-person POV

The sun rised past the mountains and hit a sleeping girls face and this girl was Ruby Rose. She yawned while streching. She saw the other were still asleep so she threw he legs over the bed and jump down but didn't notice the pressures plate but it was to late. An Airhorn blew off waking up the other three girls including Atreus who was in Ruby's bed. The air horn trigger another trap and it lead to a bucket of water above Blake. The sting connected to the bucket was cut and it soaked Blake while also scaring her.

The next Trap was kind of a death wish for others but to the person who caused it is a Dead peice of shit. a pair of scissors cut a peice of Yangs hair making her look at a the falling piece of yellow hair.

Everyone stared at Yang but was short lived when a fart was heard by Weiss. Weiss looked horrified and Yang was just standing there, Blake was mad, Ruby was confused and Atreus was not happy. He found his mask was painted into a bull. Everyone said one name and that person is dead meat when they find them.

"Crimson"

Crimson had a shiver up his spin as he walked Zewi around Vale with Team JNRP since they woke up before RWBY. Nora was skipping, Ren was neutral, Pyrrha was looking around, Finally the leader of JNRP was talking to Crimson about how to use his Axe fighting style with his sword fighting style.

Crimson gave him a few tips with his sheild and sword before teaching Jaune how to use an Axe. Jaune asked why but Crimson didn't tell him.

"Something wrong" Jaune asked getting the others attention. Crimson shook his head before looking at Team JNRP.

"No, I just felt a pang of dread, probably cause my traps were set off" I said making the others looking at Crimson with a confused looking while Nora only smiled wider.

Jaune started to think of ways of what Crimson did before his eyes widen and giving Crimson look of sympathy. Jaune reached over and pat Crimson on the back. Crimson realized why he did that and reached down to pick up Zewi who barked happily.

"Well Jaune It seems I need to go, you all have a good time at Vale" Crimson said before running off.

As Crimson vanished from their view Team RWBY ran up to Team JNRP with angry looks. The NRP in JNRP were worried, not for their well being but Crimson. Jaune had a calm look.

"Were is he" was all Yang said making Jaune sigh.

"I don't know, but I did see him go back to Beacon" Jaune said making the others turn around and run back to Beacon. Jaune turned towards his team and simply said. "I wont give out one of my best Friends" with that he walked towards a Restaurant for breakfast.

Crimson's POV

I finally reached my destination which was a apparment that looked new. I walked through the front door and past the receptionist. I continued to walk up stairs until I reached the fourth floor. I then started to look at all the doors before finally landing on door 159. I walked up to the door and knocked. After a while a girl with black hair and green eyes opened the door. When she looked at me her eyes widen. The girl grab me by the cape and threw me in. I stumbled on me feet as I heard the door close.

"Its nice to see you too Neo" I said turning around to see a girl with Pink and Brown hair, milky white skin. her right eye was pink and her left eye was brown. She was currently wearing her normal clothing. (look it up, I dont feel like describing it) Neo bonk me on the head with her umbrella before wrapping her arms around my stomach. Neo was a lot shorter then me. I was as tall as Jaune and I was 15. I hugged Neo back but felt my shirt getting wet. I looked down and saw tears going down her cheek. I tighten my grip on Neo and closed my eyes.

I always saw Neo as a little sister just like Ruby but Neo lost her family to a pair of thugs and she soon became one herself.

 _Flashback_

Crimson's POV

I was currently walking with Atreus through a forest. We meet Blake a few months ago and now we were back were we started...walking.

Atreus was in his smaller form sleeping in my hoodie of my Jacket. (Remember Crimson, doesn't have the cape) I was walking with no intention to go anywhere but I finally stumbled apoun Vale. After a while of walking around I heard the sounds of fighting. I ran towards the source to see the famous Criminal. I pulled out my Axe and ran towards him. He was currently watching a fight between a group, probably his thugs. As I did a side swing and hit Roman he shatered into glass. I stood up in shock before the sound of fighting stopped. I looked and saw it was all a allusion. I heard clapping behind me. I turned around to see Roman clapping his hands and standing next a girl that was a lot shorter then him holding an umbrella.

I got into a stance and ready myself. Roman just whispered a few words to the girl making her smirk. Roman turned and walked away. I was about to chase after him but the girl stop me by point her umbrella which shot out a blade.

So she was another one of Roman's thugs but she looked like someone's right hand man. I grip my axe and slowed down my breath. I looked at the Female and charged.

The girl did a back flip dogeing my side slash but I continued my assault. Leviathan started to glow blue and get covered in ice. I raced towards her and tried to do a leg slash from the left but she saw it coming. But I stop myslef and punch the girl in the face making her skid back. She looked at me with a deadly glare but I returned the Glare. This time the girl rushed me.

The girl tried to poke and stab me but I was able to hold off a few stabs thanks to my sheild but she was fast and nimble, when I tried to counter her, she would back up and being her assault. I felt my eyes burn and my Arms started to twitch. Finally the girl kneed me in the stomach launching me into a wall. I was still wonder how Atreus was asleep from all this but I didn't question him. Before the girl could stab me my eyes shot open glowing red and my arms were set on fire. The shockwave knocked back the girl giving me time to stand up and put away my axe. I rust to the girl in a burst of speed and did a haymaker. I didn't stop and kneed her in the stomach. I felt a splatter of blood hit my shirt. The girl fell on her back but when I was about to stomp on her stomach I saw her face was covered in blood and her breathing was hollow. I felt bad for the girl so i picked her up, bridal style. She started to punch my chest but they were weak. I saw tears leave her eyes so I made her lean her head on my chest. She stop punching me and fianlly Calmed down.

Mom always said I had a soft heart like Ruby. I nearly drop the girl from that. This girl reminded me of Ruby not the evil side but the side that would show kindness. I looked down at the girl as I walked into the forest.

As we hit a clearing I set down the girl by a tree and went to get fire wood. After I came back the girl was still there but sleeping. I smiled and walked over to her. I reached into my hood and pulled out Atreus. I set Atreus on the girls lap making him get closer to the girl for warmth.

After making a campfire, the girl moved a bit opening her eyes slowly. When her fully opened she looked around confused. This was a very similar to how they meet Blake.

When the Girls eyes landed on me sitting next to the campfire she freaked out before looking down at her lap. I was sitting down with Leviathan on my Lap watch the girl go into a state of Panick when she saw the small Ursa on her lap. I stood up and walked towards her. The girl was pale when she saw me. The Girl shut her eyes waiting for me to do something. I simply reached down and Picked up Atreus. The girl opened her eyes when she felt the weight on her lap leave. I turned around and walked back to the campfire. I could fell the girls eyes bore into the back of my head.

"If you want food then come to the campfire" I said, sitting down and setting Atreus on my Lap. I scratch his soft black fur. I heard soft footsteps approaching me before I heard the grass on my left stop crunching. I looked and saw the Girl sitting next to me looking at Atreus. "want to pet him" I said making the girl nod. I lifted Atreus and set him on the girls lap. The girl looked at Atreus and gently scratched his fur. I smiled and looked at the girl.

"So what your name" I asked making the girl look at me. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out her scroll. She started to type before a voice was heard from the phone.

"My name is Neopotalia but you can call me Neo" The phone said making me look the girl over making me nod.

"I see why, you look like the Icecream" I chuckled and looked at Neo. "My name is Crimson and this _little_ one is Atreus" I said pointing to the Ursa on Neo's lap. Speaking of Ursa he started to move. Atreus opened his eyes before he looked at Neo before looking at me.

 **"Who is the new girl"** Atreus said but Neo only heard tiny growls and grunts which sounded cute to her.

"This is Neopotalia but she prefers Neo" i said making Atreus look at the girl.

 **"Make scene whys she named that"** Atreus said making me nod. Neo looked at Atreus and me with her Eyebrows raised cause she saw me talking to Atreus while he only growled a few time. I chuckled and scratch the back of my head.

"Forgot to mention I can understand Atreus and he is say that it is nice to me you" I said making Neo nod. I lay down on the soft grass and looked at the night sky. "So, have any family" I said making the girl tense. I only knew two things from experience and that is they are dead or she is abused by them see is how a cute girl like herself is near a famous Criminal I am going with they are dead. After a few seconds of silence I spoke up again. "How did they Die, you dont have to tell me, its up to you" after a few seconds I heard typeing before it finally stop but it continues again then I heard a voice from the phone.

"They were killed by a group of thugs. We were walk back home before going through and ally when they showed up. They tried to mug us but my dad refused to give up his money so they shot him before shooting mom. I was the only one left. They-" I reached over and turned off the phone before hugging Neo. I felt Tears on my chest but I didn't care. Atreus nuzzled Neo's Leg to try and comfort her. Neo was whimper but she finally calmed down as I released the hug.

"Alright You dont need to tell me the the rest, Come on were are having steak" I said as I got up and walk over to the campfire. I looked behind me to see Neo smile and get up herself and walk over to me.

 _Flashback over_

I looked down at Neo and pushed her back a little. My cape moved a little, signaling that Zewi wantes out. I open my cape a little and Zewi fell out.

Neo looked at the little Corgi which was cute cause Neo has a thing for Animals. (And chicks love animals, HA, Im just kidding)

"Neo, this is my dog, Zewi, Atreus is back at Beacon" After I finshed what i was say, Neo bonk me on the head again but this time, she was holding Zewi, who was licking her face.

"Where have you been, you have been gone for 7 months" Her found said. I flinked at the voice since I always came back to Vale just to check up on Neo, then One day I just dont show up then one day turned into one month and one month turned into 7 months.

Neo was probably happy I was back but at the same time mad that I just suddenly showed up.

I rub my head a little before looking at the angry Neo holding Zewi. I sighed before petting Neo on the head.

"Something came up those seven months, plus I will always be near Vale, Since I go to beacon, I promise to visit every...Friday with Atreus" I said making Neo think it over before smiling. I smiled back and gave Neo a hug. I grab Zewi and walked out of the apartment.

I was currently back in Beacon trying to be cautious since I pranked my sisters team and they are probably not happy.

I was on my toes and some of the students gave me weird looks wonder why I was sneaking around. I peaked the corner only to see Jaune walking around. He had his hands shoved in his pockets with a look that said 'Im bored' I chuckled and walked over to him. I saw him glance over at me but said nothing.

Me and Jaune continued to walk around Beacon until we reached are Dorms. Jaune opened his door and walked inside while i followed him. Zewi hop out of my Jacket catching the attention of team JNRP. Nora, who was hopping on her bed looked at Zewi before she dissapeared in a pink Blur and appeared holding Zewi and was in my face.

"Did Atreus change his appearance, or did you replace Atreus, Or was Atreus kidnapped and you had to find a-"

"Nora!" Everyone in the room shouted, including me, making the girl in response smile before sitting on her bed to play with Zewi.

I laughed at the Hyper Girl, she always found a way to make you smile, even when times are down.

I turned towards Pyrrha reading a book, then looked at Ren who was meditating. I decided to head over to Pyrrha and see what she is reading. As I approach Pyrrha she was really into the book as I see what Blake would do. She is really up close hidding her whole head from anyone. Her eyes scaned through the book with quickly before she turned the page. Pyrrha was also wearing her sleep clothing. I still to this day how Jaune and Pyrrha haven't dated yet. I even made a bet with Ruby that they will be dating. Ruby said they will while I said they wont since Jaune is so dense and he has his eyes on Weiss which is kind of annoying to watch him try and get Weiss to date him. I even tried to give Jaune some tips but those didn't help.

" _Maybe telling Jaune to call a girl sexy wont help his problem, maybe if he did it to Pyrrha, she would probably blush_ " I thought with a snicker which went unnoticed by Pyrrha. She turned towards me and I smiled at her.

"Hey Pyrrha, I was just wonder what you are reading" I asked making the girl in question blush. i raised and eyebrow brow and looked over her shoulder and started to read.

" _He held me down with a grin full of lust which drove me mad and for the feeling between my legs to bur-"_

I blushed and realized she was reading Ninjas of Love which was a major smut book. I seen Blake read it a few times but didn't say anything to her. I back up slowly and Pyrrha stared wide eye and realized I knew what she was reading. I always thought Pyrrha was a pure sole but I guess sometime the pure sole can never always be pure for long. I back up a few more before turning around and walking towards Ren. He was still in his meditation pose. I heard that Nobody can never break Ren from his Meditation not even Nora but that will soon change but not now. I sat next to Ren and did a meditation pose myself. I closed my eyes and block out all the noises around me. But nothing happened. I took another deep breath until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked towards the person who tap me and saw Ren looking at me.

"You have to channel your Aura around your body" Ren said before closeing his eyes again and letting a light blue hue to surround him showing me what he means. I nodded and closed my eyes again before blocking all the noise. I let my Aura surround me and continued to let it flow through my body. I open my eyes to see everyone looking at me. I raised my eyebrow and saw Jaune point at himself. I look at my hand to see Aura surrounded my body. My aura was a mix of three colors, red, silver, and Black. I blinked and stood up. I spotted a mirror and walk towards it. I looked at the mirror to see my whole bodys surrounded in my Aura so were my eyes but they looked more darker in color. My arua faded away until there was non left. I looked at my friends and smiled.

"That was cool" I said as I walked to the door. I waved but saw Pyrrha looking at me with a blush still her face. I sighed and spoke to the red head. "Pyrrha" getting the attention of the red head, I did a Jester of closeing my mouth like a zipper making Pyrrha smile and Nod. I nodded back and left the room. I quickly rentered the room and walked towards Nora who had a dog shape lump on her stomach.

Nora only pouted before giving up Zewi. I put the corgi on my head who happily barked at Nora. Nora Pat the dogs head as I turned around and left the room.

After a I took a few step i was already at my Room. I an still happy that I'm near my sisters Team even Jaune's Team. I open the door and step inside only to side step from a punch. I looked to my attacker and saw a not so happy Yang. I took a step back and reached behind me. Yang was about to punch me but I grab Zewi and put him infront of the punch. Right as the fist was about to connect it stop right next to Zewi's nose.

Zewi looked at Yang's fist and gave it a sniff before licking her knuckles. Yang blinked before she smiled.

"ZEWI" Yang cheered cauthing the attention of my second sister. Ruby by Yang's side in a flash. She smiled so bright that I went blind for a sec. I held out Zewi and Ruby grab him before going back into my room. Yang follow but gave me a swift punch to the gut. I hunched over as the wind was knocked out of me. Yang then pat my head as she walked back in. I followed only to duck from a stab from a furious Weiss. I only shoved her weapon aside and walked over to my bed which Blake was on and Atreus was on her lap. I looked to my right to see Ruby feeding Zewi.

 _"I love that dog"_ I said in my head as I sat down next to Blake. Blake bonk me on the head making me smile before Atreus sat on my lap and started to hit me on the chest with his claws, but they were weak swings. I picked him up and hugged him closely.

"Neo says Hello" I whispered in his ear, making his stop and looked at me.

 **"you got to see her again...NO FAIR"** he said with a pout making me smile. I scratch him behind his ear making him sigh.

"On friday we will go see her" I said making Atreus jump in place in excitement. I smiled at his antics and looked at a frowning Blake. "Are you still mad at me" I said making Blake bonk me on the head again.

I sighed and looked away sadly as fake tears fell from my eyes.

"Thats fine I guess I have to find a way to make you my friend again and is my doing THIS!" I said quickly grabbing Blakes breasts with both of my hands and squeeze them before quickly slapping her ass.

Third-person POV

Crimson quickly shot up and ran out the door being chased by a Very emberased Blake while Ruby was confused and Weiss was discussed and Yang was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thats my little brother, go get him Blake!" Yang cheered as the screen zoomed out showing Beacon as Crimson's laughter was heard throught the school.

 ** _[Outro]_**

 _Crimson runs through the forest sliceing Grimm that get in his path but a Grimm behind Crimson tried to sneak up on him but was quickly smashed by Atreus. He followed Crimson as they ran side by side. Crimson and Atreus finally hit an opening as the sky was Grey and he saw all his friends surrounded by Grimm. Atreus launched Crimson in the air for him to land in the middle of his friends. Crimson raised his Axe and slamed down and created_

 _a barrier of Ice to protect his friends. Everyone stood up ready to fight again. Crimson smirked as his body was covered in his Arua. He slammed his axe down launching all the Ice at the Grimms. Everyone started to attack the Grimm. After it was over the sun rose and everyone stood at the cliff watching the sun rise._

 _The Zoomed forward past everyone and the title of the book appeared and it shined before it started to fad in black before going completely dark._

 _ **[End outro]**_

 **Thank you guys for reading by book and staying tuned but sorry it took so long I used to got to Middle school and never have homework now I go to highschool and have to deal with so much homework that I never get time to writ. I just wanted to tell you that so you are aware.**

 **Also I want your opinion on what happens next.**

 **1\. Crimson go and get his weapon forged into a scythe from his dream.**

 **2\. Just continue the cannon of RWBY.**

 **3\. Or watch Crimson try and break Ren from his Meditation.**

 **These are for you guys to decide. Anyways I'm Advance and I will see you guys later, also Im think of a new Grimm friend for Crimson should I get him another buddy to watch his back? Anyways**

 ***Grabs Crimson, and nods at him***

 **Crimson and Author: Peace!!**


	24. Chapter 23

**_[begin Intro]_**

Crimson is currently sitting at the edge of a cliff that past the clouds and was stareing at the sun going down. He suddenly looked behind him to see Summer rose smiling at him.

Crimson smiled back and jump off the cliff. As he was falling all his friends were falling right beside him.

He looked around before taking out Leviathan before he past the clouds.

Crimson then raised his axe and slamed it on a Beowolf. He yanked it out. He looked around to see he was in Vale that was im ruins. He looked straight ahead to see a whole horde of Grimm.

Crimson stood up and got off the body of the Beowolf. Suddenly Atreus landed next to him. Both Of them charged at the horde.

Crimson raised his shield to block an attack from Jaune. They both clashed for a few seconds in the middle of an open field before Crimson kicked Jaune in the stomach, knocking him down.

Jaune open his eyes to see Crimson's right hand was out. Jaune smiled and grab Crimson's hand. Crimson pulled him up. Before they could say anything, Zewi ran past them aswell as the others. They both looked at eachother before following them.

The view was now on Ozpin who was ontop of Beacon, Glynda stood next to him while they watch what was happening below.

Then Leviathan flew past them both and into a Grimms skull. Now in a open field where Crimson was surrounded. Crimson then smirked and his arms were set on fire and his eyes started to glow. He then rushed forward. The Grimm rushed aswell and tried to take Crimson head on.

Crimson was now in a forge very far away from Vale. He then handed his Leviathan axe and Chaos blades to a man and the mans brother. They both looked at the weapons before in a blink of an Eye they were holding a scyth similar to Crimson's dream. Crimson grab the scythe and turned around before running away as the two brothers waved.

As Crimson left the forest he saw his friends all looking at a sunset. He walk up to them and stood next to Ruby. Ruby smiled and hugged him. Jaune stood next to him and punched his shoulder.

Crimson smirked and looked at the sun before getting his new weapon ready. The camera back up and showed all of Crimson's friends looking at the sun.

The camera suddenly turned around showing a beaten Crimson next to a dead Atreus. Crimson look up with hatred to see the ruler of Grimm who was smirking down at him.

Crimson stood up as his body started to glow. The queen looked suprised as Crimson smirked.

the Camera showed the queen taking a step back in fear before the camera look at Crimson who rushed forward and jump high in the air and sliced downward making the screen go black.

Now the title of the book appeared on the screen with Crimson's scythe behind the title with Atreus on the left of it and Crimson on the right of it with his back leaned against it. Suddenly Zewi ran across soon followed by everyone else. Crimson and Atreus looked at eachother and followed. The title flashed and started to fade in before going completely black.

 ** _[end of Intro]_**

Crimson's POV

I slowly open my eyes to see the roof of my room. I groaned since today is the weekend and I have nothing to do. Both Team JNRP and RWBY are going to be busy while Atreus just wants to sleep. I sat up in bed and look out the window. I sighed as a few clouds floated by.

I then look at my weapons that were on my wall. And Idea pop in my head and I smiled brightly.

 _"It looks like its time to cash in that favor"_ I said in my head. I walked over to my weapons and put them on my back.

 **"Off to see the brothers again"** I turned towards Atreus and only nodded. He nodded back and layed his head back down on his bed. I Grab a peice of paper and started to sketch a familiar scythe from my Dream. After I finished the sketch I put it in my pouch before leaveing the room.

"Oh and Atreus, tell Ruby that I will be going to a forge to see some friends" I said towards my companion. Atreus simply waved his paw around in a 'got it' Jester. I only shook my head and left my room.

As I closed my door i walked towards a bullhead to head towards Vale. An I idea pop in my head and I turned around and walked towards JNRP Dorm. I open the door to see it was empty, I saw Crocea Mors next to Jaune's bed with a few things to sharpen it with. I walked over to the sword and picked it up, I looked at the calendar and saw that it was close to Jaune's birthday, only two more days. I quickly turned around with Crocea Mors In hand and left the room. I know Jaune is going to be searching the whole school for his weapon but that will spoil the suprise. As i continued my walk down the hall I hit a corner but bump into someone. I was still standing while the person fell down. I look down to see Ruby looking up at me.

"Sorry Ruby, didn't see you there" I said as I help Ruby back to her feet. Ruby simply smiled and hugged me.

"Its ok, its still makes me happy that your here" Ruby said as she tighten her grip. I smiled and hug her back. As we let go Ruby saw Jaune's sword. "Crim, what are you doing with Crocea Mors?" I started to went over my options of tell Ruby or not, well she cant keep secrets so she might tell Jaune I have his sword. I finally decided.

"Im heading towards a forge to sharpen Jaune's sword, and its pretty far away so I might be gone for- ACK" i was suddenly wrap in a strong hug that could Rival Yangs by a mile. Ruby was holding onto me, not letting go. I felt my shirt get a little wet telling me that Ruby is about to cry.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING MY SIGHT, YOU DISSAPEAR TOO MUCH" Ruby shouted at she hugged me tightly. I sighed and wrap my arms around Ruby. I leaned my back againsts the wall and started slid down until I was sitting. Me and Ruby continued to hug I then heard Ruby whisper something. "Can i come along, just to make sure you don't vanish" I slightly smiled and nodded my head. I tried to stand up but Ruby wouldn't let go of me. I looked at her and saw her smirking. I pouted and tried to stand again but this time I finally succeeded. I pulled Ruby off and bonk her on the head. She pouted back at me but I only boop her on the nose. I turned around and was about to leave beacon but more weight was put on my back. I looked behind me to see ruby wanting a piggyback. I smiled nodded back at her. Ruby Jump and wrap her arms around my neck while her legs were wrap around my stomach. I held onto her legs to make sure she wont fall down. I got use to the weight and began my walk to forge that was also know as the Sky Forge.

After a while of walking, me and Ruby were in the forest. It was currently nighttime and Ruby was still on my back. I heard her steady breathing meaning she was sleeping. The walk was nothing special just a casual walk through a dangerous forest. I felt Ruby stir until she fianlly yawned and looked around with still a sleepy face. I chuckled making her look at me.

"Crim, are we there yet?" Ruby asked tried. I smiled at Ruby.

"Almost there Little Rose" I said using Ruby's nickname.

"I cant, can you sing me a song CrimCrim" Ruby said using my nickname. I chuckled and nodded my head. I felt Ruby lay her head on my back as she awaited for me to sing a song.

I wet my lips a little and got ready to sing a soft song.

 _I'm Yours_

 _By: Jason Mraz_

 _Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

 _I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted_

 _I fell right through the cracks,_ _now I'm trying to get back_

 _Before the cool done run out,_ _I'll be giving my best-est_

 _Nothings going to stop me but divine intervention_

 _I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some but_

 _I wont hesitate no more, no more_

 _It cannot wait, I'm yours_

 _Well open up your mind and see like me_

 _open up your plans and damn your're free_

 _i look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love_

 _listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

 _we are just one big family_

 _And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

 _So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

 _It cannot wait, i'm sure_

 _There's no need to complicate_

 _Out time is short_

 _This is our fate, I'm yours_

I continued to sing as past the last few tress to see stairs that lead up a mountain. I started to climb up the stairs while stilling singing without a beat. I looked up and saw that the stairs went past the clouds. I took a deep and continued to sing while fixing the sleeping Ruby on my back.

 _But do you want to come on,_

 _Scooch on over closer, dear_

 _And I will nibble your ear_

 _wahoo_

 _wahoooo_

 _mmmhmmm_

 _I've been spending way too long_

 _checking my tongue in the mirror_

 _and bending over backwards_

 _just to try to see it clearer_

 _But my breath fogged up the glass_

 _and so i drew a new face and I laughed_

 _I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_

 _to rid yourself of vanities_

 _and just go with the seasons_

 _its what we aim to do_

 _Our name is_

 _Our virtue_

 _But I won't Hesitate_

 _NO more, no more_

 _it cannot wait_

 _I'm yours_

 _Well open up your mind_

 _and see like me,_

 _open up your plans_

 _and damn you're free_

 _Look into your heart and you'll_

 _find that the sky is yours_

 _so please don't, please don't,_

 _please don't_

 _There's no need to complicate_

 _'Cause our time is short_

 _This oh, this oh, This is our fate_

 _I'm yours_

 _Oh, I'm yours_

 _oh, I'm yours_

 _Oooh, waoooh_

 _Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?_

 _You best believe, you best_

 _Believe, I'm yours._

As I finished singing I slowly open my eyes to see snow falling around Me and Ruby. I looked around to see we were at the top of the mountain. I scan the area and finally found the Sky forge. I walked towards it as my feet were a inch deep in snow. everystep I tool the snow crunched under my feet a the cold wind blew past my face.

I saw that near the forge was a big house. I walked to the door and knocked. I heard talking behind the door and it finally opened so I could see a familiar face.

Brok

The blue dwarf looked at me before spotting the Axe on my back along with Ruby.

"Well, well if it ain't the little shit we helped" The blue Dwarf said. I rolled my eyes. Brok step aside as I walked in.

The inside is all wood along with some animal pelts. I then spotted Brok's Brother, Sindri looking over some meat while gagging a few time ever time he looked at it. Sindri was also a Dwarf but he was more...clean. Meaning He will freak out if you sneezed on him while Brok is more of the unsanitary one. They are both completely different and I still dont know how they are brothers.

Sindri looked up when he heard the door closed. He saw me along with Ruby on my Back.

"Ah, Bla- Sorry, Crimson, how good is it to see you, do you need tinkering with your weapon and is that your girlfriend." I blushed at his last question making the blue Dwarf laughed out loud making Ruby wake up.

"She is not my Girlfriend, She is my sister!" I shouted making Brok laugh harder nearly fall over while Sindri was trying to apologize. I felt Ruby move making me lower her down.

Ruby streched and looked around. She spotted Brok and Sindri then looked at me.

"Who are they Crim" She asked as I got my blushing under control.

"Ruby, these are the people who...Upgraded Leviathan and Chaos" I said jestering to the two Dwarfs.

Ruby looked at the two then walk over to Brok. She then put her hand out.

"Its nice to meet you, my name is Ruby whats yours" Brok grab her hand and started to shake it.

"Names Brok that Sindri, my brother" Suddenly Sindri Appeared next to Brok.

"its nice to meet you Ruby" Sindri said as I walked over to them.

"Ok now that we got introduction done, let get to why were here, I need an Upgrade" I said getting the two brothers attention.

Brok simply walked past me and grab onto my hood. He then started to pull, dragging me to the forge. Sindri was walking next to his brother while Ruby followed.

We were now in the forge which had different weapons all over the place. Guns, Melee weapons and finally Hybrid weapons. I saw Ruby's eyes sparkled which made me chuckle since I did the same thing when I entered this forge.

Brok let me go making me fall to the stone floor. I got up and saw both brothers in front of a table. I pulled out a peice of papper and layed it out. It was the scyth from my Dream.

"I want you guys to use Leviathan and Chaos and turn them into this" I said. Ruby looked it over so did the brothers. The brother nodded while Ruby looked at me.

"This is an Awsome idea, where did it come from" Ruby said as the brothers took Leviathan and Chaos.

I shrugged and looked at the brothers.

"I dont know it just came to me" I said as I turned around but Ruby stay, said she wanted to help. Brok was skeptical on letting Ruby help but allowed her. (Forgot to mention if you want a description of the brothers, look it up, they are in god of war 2018)

I walked back in the house and saw many things. I walked over to the couch which was next to a fire place. I flop down and closed my eyes. I felt myself drift away into dream land, thinking of weapons and cookies mmmmm cookies, Ah, Im getting off track.

I felt someone pokking me, making me wake. I opened my eyes and saw Ruby standing there with a big smile. I sat up and saw the two brothers behind her.

"Rise in shine sleeping buty, your going to have to pay, to sleep on this master peice I call my couch" Brok said as I only got up.

Ruby reached for my left hand and started to pull on my arm trying to lead me towards the forge. I started to move and as we reached the forge I saw a scyth just like Ruby's but the colors were swaped. I picked it up and felt the weight. It was perfect. I saw a button on the side and I clicked it making it turn into a Lightweight M4. I saw another trigger. I flicked it and It broke in half making it turn into two black and red desert eagles. Finally I did one last transformation and I turned into a 50. caliber sniper.

I turned my weapon back into scyth form and I saw a trigger which was ment to shoot out of the barrel at the top. I put the weapon away just like Ruby would do. I looked at Ruby and hugged her. Ruby hugged back. The two brothers were watching but Brok had to ruin it.

"I had to say the little squirt has some talent with the forge, not as good as us but she will make a great forge master" He then walked away.

Sindri walked towards us and pointed towards a door.

"If you wish to test it, Use us it on our dummies we have out there" He said as I told Ruby I will meet her out there. I looked at Sindri and started to talk to him.

"I have one more request" I said making him listen. I pulled out Crocea Mors making the brother go wide eyes.

"You think you could add some upgrades to it, My friend really needs it" I asked the Dwarf. But he didn't say anything, only stared at it. "Um Sindri?" I asked a little worried for the black smith.

"This is an Arc Family weapon, that me and my brother made in the great war" Sindri said making me blink before nodding.

They always said that they lived for a long time but, That long?

Sindri carfully pulled out the sword and looked it over scaning every detail before looking at the holster and making it expand into a sheild, Sindri looked it over before walking towards a wooden table. Sindri then place the weapon and sheild on the table and looked at me.

"What kind of upgrades do you want?" He asked making me walk over to him and tell him what I want on it before telling him that I will go to Beacon and saying that he should drop it at my Dorm tomorrow.

I step out of the forge to see Ruby jumping in place really excited to see how my new weapon will work.

I stood in front of a dummy and pulled out my scythe before stabing it into the ground.

"Hey Crim, what are you going to name your new weapon?" Ruby said making me think it over before looking at my Scythe. The bladr had engraving on it similar to Chaos and Leviathan.

"I think I'm going to call it Cresent Moon" i said while Ruby Smiled at the name.

I got ready and I was about to pull the trigger to launch me towards the Dummy but I forgot that Sindri didn't tell me he mad my sniper shoots more powerful. When I clicked the trigger It sounded like a nuke went off. But the best part was that I was gone in a blink of an eye. Ruby looked around to see all the dummys destroyed an me kneeling down taking a few breaths.

"That was AWSOME!" Ruby shouted making me smile. Ruby looked at her scythe then at me.

"Im sure they wont mind that you want to upgrade your scythe aswell" i said as Ruby was gone in a flash of red rose pedals. I looked were the Round I shot went and saw it went through 3 boulders before stopping at the fourth. I looked at Crescent Moon and grinned.

"This is going to be fun" I said while I heard a high pitch cheer. "Ruby might come to me all the time now since she knows about the two brothers, she might even tell the others" I shivered a little from the cold and fixed the white cloak. I looked around before seeing a familiar figure.

Mom

She was looking at me with a smile then she nodded at me. I teared up a little before I wiped it away. I smiled back at her and waved before turning back to the forge. I looked back to see she was gone and I could only see snow falling along with the wind blowing past me. I sighed and step back in the forge filled with chatting that was by both my sister and the brothers. They were talking about her scyth so I decided to join in.

After Ruby finished her scyth we had to leave since tomorrow was Jaune's birthday and we didn't want to miss it. After we said our goodbyes we left the house and set out for Beacon.

After a few hours since we used our semblance we were at Beacon and tomorrow was Jaune's Birthday. I waved goodbye to Ruby and went to my Dorm. As I approach the door I saw a box next to it. I picked it up and went inside my room. I found Atreus sleeping on my bed along with Zewi who was on my pillow. I step in and closed the door gently to not wake both of the sleeping animals on my bed.

I went over to the window and grab a knife. I opened up the box to see Jaune's sword. I pulled it out and looked it over. I didn't look any different but looks can be deceiving. I pulled out Crocea Mors and saw a button on the hilt. I pressed it and the sword transformed in a Axe. I turned Crocea Mors back into sword form and looked at the sheild. I expanded the shield and I saw a holster for a pistole on the sheild, it was bellow the grip of where you grab the sheild. I looked in the box and saw a white revolver with yellow engravings on it. I saw a note and pulled it out. It said that the revolver will shoot fire rounds instead of normal bullets. I even found a holster for Jaune which was brown. I grab all the items and put them back in the box. I then grab some wrapping papper and wrap the box up. I proceeded to put my name on it before going towards JNRP's Dorm. I knocked but hid the present behind my back. Pyrrha open the door making me sigh. I showed her the present making her nod. She grab it and put it somewhere. We both nodded while I walked away.

 _The next day_

Me and Ruby were currently at Vale with Jaune who had a panick attack yesterday since he can't find his sword. I told him to come with us since it was his birthday.

Everyone decided to set up a suprise party for Jaune in JNRP's Dorm. Me and Ruby were the one who volunteered to keep Jaune busy. While we were walking around Vale Ruby spoke up.

"Crimson, what did blake do after she caught you cause when she came back she was smiling but her face was slightly pink" She said making Jaune look at me with a smirk. I flicked him off before looking at Ruby.

"I will tell you later cause were here" I said pointing towards a arcade area. I blushed even a deeper shade of red when I remember when Blake caught me.

 _Flaskback_

I was breathing heavily from running around campus trying to hide from Blake but she was always right behind me.

I finally reached a empty classroom and slipped inside. I shut the door and hid under a desk. I heard the classroom door open before it closed. I then heard footsteps before they stopped. I held my breath but I didn't hear any footstep. I released my breath but I quickly regret it as I was pull out of under the desk And was now facing Blake.

"Blake! listen before you kill me I want to say one thing and that is i enjoyed smacking that fine ass you have" I said making Blake blush. She then grab me by the shirt and liffted me up. I stared at her cat like eyes as she stared at mine. I was first slapped across the face before feeling Her lips pressed against mine. Blake soon drop me making me fall on my ass. I looked up and saw her smirk. She turned around and said something before she left.

"I will let you smack my ass but don't do it infront of our friends" She said as she walked out of the empty classroom. I stood up slowly before running out the door. I quickly passed Blake but not without smacking that ass. I reached my room in record time. I locked my door and back up.

I smiled slightly before turning towards my bed only to see Atreus giving me the stink eyes.

 **"You better share some of that ass with me"** Atreus said as I only pat his head and layed down.

" _fine i will share, now let me sleep"_ I said in my head making Atreus happy.

 _Flashback over_

I shivered as me and Jaune were completely destroying eachother in the Arcade. Ruby played some games but not as many as me and Jaune did. Me and Jaune were both sweating but It soon reached nighttime. Me, Jaune and Ruby went Back to Beacon and the whole place was dead quite. As we reached our Dorms, I looked at Jaune at the corner of my eye and saw him reach for the doorknob. Me and Ruby were behind him in a flash. As Jaune open the door the room was pitch black. I walked in thinking his team was asleep. Soon the lights turned on and everyone in the room including Me and Ruby shouted.

"SUPRISE!" Jaune jumped and looked around the room to see both Teams RWBY and JNRP. Jaune turned around to see me and Ruby smile at him. Jaune smiled back and looked at everyone else. I knew for a fact that Jaune is going to have a great time.

 _A little time skip_

After the party was almost over, it was time for presents. Ren and Nora got Jaune a few comics while Pyrrha gave him a kiss on the cheek which was a suprise for him. But Pyrrha also gave Jaune some new clothes incase his get dirty and he needs a new pair. Weiss got him some dust while Blake got him a book, Yang gave him a card that said if he wanted his ass kicked for free card. Ruby got him a chocolate bar which he shared with us. Finally is was my turn.

I kicked over a box to him making him rip open the wraping and the box. He rasied his eye brow on whats inside.

"Crocea Mors" Jaune said making the others look at me.

"Jaune" I said getting his attention. "Remember when I said that I got Leviathan and Chaos upgraded by two forge masters well I went to go vist them again and asked for a few upgrades to your sword, and it turns out they made the sword so that stuck with the classics so dont worry about what happen to it" I explained making the other raise and eyebrow.

Jaune stood up with Crocea Mors and saw a trigger on the grip of his sword. He pressed on is and the sword turned into a axe that was similar to LeviathanJaune looked at me with a shocked face while I only smiled. I looked back at the box and saw him look aswell. He took out his sheild and made it expand. He saw a holster under his grip which made him look in the box to see a white and yellow revolver. Jaune picked it up and looked at.

Jaune turn axe back into a sword and closed his sheild while also putting on the brown holster on. He put everything away then looked at me. We then bro hugged. I pat his back and we quickly separated. He looked at everyone and gave his best smile.

"Thanks everyone for an Awsome birthday everyone" He said making all of us smile back at him.

 **Well thats the en- oh what? Its not over...what do you mean you have more? Ah I like the dedication. You do so much for the readers, they better appreciate what you do for them.**

 _Also they are in chibi form._

Crimson was looking at Ren who was meditating. And Crimson was determined to break his meditation. Crimson slowly walked up to Ren and looked for ways to screw up his meditation.

They were currently in JNRP's Dorm. The other had to do something and that gave the perfect time for Crimson to fuck up his meditation. First Crimson started with the basic and that was stack a ton of rocks on his head. And the rocks where the size of boulders. Crimson looked shocked at how the rocks didn't move when they were on Ren's Head. The rocks lean forward about to crush Crimson as he didn't notice, he was to caught up with thinking of an Idea. As the rocks were about to Crimson he moved at the last second. Crimson suddenly had a light bulb appear over his head. The light bulb dissapeared and Crimson look at Ren with a smirk that could make Neo proud.

Neo suddenly sneezed as she was trying to eat Ice cream.

Crimson was currently hold A box off cookies and looked around cautiously before spreading Cookies all over Ren. Suddenly Ruby appeared and tried to tackel Ren but It looked like she hit a metal wall. Crimson blinked as he watch Ren was unaffected and Ruby grab all the cookies before dissapearing in rose pedals.

Crimson scratch his head before disappearing and reappeared with a guitar. Ren was now surrounded in speakers and it was all connected to Crimson's guitar. Crimson raised his right hand in the air which had a pick in his hand. He then threw his arm down hitting alll the cords. The speakers looked like inhaled air for a second before it blew out sound. Crimson had to cover his ears before being blown out the door and into a wall. Crimson peeled himself off the wall and ran back in JNRPs dorm to see Ren has not moved. Crimson slamed his head on a wall but instead it went through. Now Crimson started to pull his fat head out. After he finally succeeded another idea struck him.

Crimson was in a fort that was outside of Beacon and went he looked out of the fort he saw Ren in an open field surrounded by Bombs which were connected to a detonator tha was in Crimson's fort. Crimson was about to push it and when he did, instead of the bombs exploding the detonator blew up. Taking Crimson and the fort with it.

Ren slowly opened his eyes as he looked around to see he was outside but he only shrugged. Ren stood up and walked towards Beacon. As he was walking he past by Crimson who was on a tree and covered in scorch marks. Crimson then fell off the tree with a thud. Crimson had birds fly over his head as he was unconscious.

 **Ok that's all for now, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you later my littlw readers.**


	25. Random moments in Ruby's twin brother

Crimson's POV

I was bored out of my mind, so I walked around Beacon before Ruby Tackled me to the floor.

I groaned and looked at my twin. She currently had a dizzy face with a scroll in her hand. I grab the scroll and gently pushed off Ruby. I stood up and checked the scroll to see it was yang with her background being me, her and Ruby all huddled up and give a smile for the Camera.

I raised my eyebrow and wonder why Ruby was running with Yang's scroll. I went to Yang's phone cause why not. I finally checked photos and blushed. It was a great view of Blake's ass. I nearly drop the scroll from the two voices behind me. It was Yang and Blake.

I spun around with the scroll behind my back. The two approached me but went for Ruby. Ruby shook ger head and looked around for the scroll probably.

"Ruby where is my Scroll" Yang asked her dear sister. I was sweating bullets. Blake watched Ruby and scaned her body for the scroll but she couldn't spot it. I backed up slowly before they found out I have it.

"Well the last thing I remember was running...into...Crimson" All three Females looked at me as I smiled nervously.

"I have a few things to say before you chase me down, and that is Blake, you have fine ass, also I will make that my new wallpaper" I then ran away while screaming as three most deadly girls in Beacon chased me down.

 _Line Break_

Me and Jaune were walking the halls of Beacon, talking about the new comics and any new styles I learned for my scythe.

We approached Jaune's Dorm but heard moaning. We both stopped and looked at eachother.

"I want to bet its Ren and Nora" Crimson said with a smirk while Jaune only shook his head. We both put are ears on the door to hear this.

"Ya, Jaune, Crimson, Right There!" Both of us blushed and looked at eachother. but we didn't realize the door was open. Both of us fell over making the person inside gasp. Both me and Jaune looked up to see Pyrrha with a huge blush on her face. I saw a book on her nightstand and I assumed It was ninja and Love, Pyrrha must of got really into it. Both me and Jaune stood up and slowly backed up.

Pyrrha saw us backing up and quickly reacted. She made a metal trash bin hit Jaune's head knocking him unconscious as I ran away.

"Every man for themselves!" I yelled but felt a blunt object hit my head making me stumble a bit before falling backwards and close my eyes.

My eyes shot open and I looked left and right. Jaune was next to me and strap too a chair like me. I struggled to get out but soon Jaune woke up and like me, tried to get out but we were trapped. We are currently in my room. I saw my bathroom door open and Pyrrha walked out with only a towel and wet hair running down her back. Me and Jaune stared with mouths wide open. Pyrrha looked at us with her green emerald eyes.

Pyrrha walked towards us and started to grow a smile that I thought would never see on her face. It was a face of lust. Me and Jaune shuddered in fear.

"You two interrupted my little session" Pyrrha said making me and Jaune look at eachother.

"I blame you" I whispered towards Jaune as he only shook his head.

We didn't realize are restraints we cut off but soon both of us hiss in pleasure as Pyrrha grab both of are balls.

"Now boys, you are going to repay me for that little interruption" She said as we looked down at are cut down restraints.

"You both will enjoy it~" She said her voice filled lust. Pyrrha then grab her towel and opened it up revealing her wet and naked body. Blood drip down are noses as We stared at the Red head.

Jaune looked over at me and only shrugged.

"Might aswell enjoy while we can" He said as I only nodded. We look at Pyrrha and started to take off are clothes. Pyrrha smiled as she walked towards us.

 **No Lemon, sorry but I will only do it if the time is right or you somehow make me do it.**

Me and Jaune stumbled out of my room fully clothed.

"who knew a girl can last 20 rounds" I said exasusted as Jaune only Groaned. Jaune fell over making me catch him. My hips hurt and I have a feeling Jaune's did too. Pyrrha had a big sex drive, she wanted to continue but i was able to knock her out. So me and Jaune were going to lunch with a limp. Jaune was unconscious on my shoulder but he was god lucky I would do this for him. I enter the lunchroom only to be meet with science. I looked to see everyone looking at us. I simply walked pass them and set jaune next to Blake before sitting on her left. Before Blake could ask we both hugged her.

"Kitty" me and Jaune both whispered making Blake blush and for the others to laugh at Blake's misfortune.

 _Line break_

Everyone was a the edge of the cliff even some Teachers were here, Opzin, Port even Glynda was here. We all sat down near the edge. I saw Jaune pull out a guitar.

"You play?" I ask making the other look at Jaune. Jaune scratched the back of his head emberased.

"I used to play for my sister but Im getting a little rusty" He said making me nod. I looked at the sunset before looking back at Jaune.

"Can you play this?" I said handing him a peice of paper. "I will sing" Jaune nodded as the others were curious on what we were about to play. Ozpin sat down and took a sip of his coffee. Glynda got comfortable on a rock and the rest lay down on the grass looking up into the orange sky.

Another song about the weekend

By: A day to Remember

They keep playing sad songs on the radio

And I feel like I'm so Alone on the fifteen hour Drive

...

And all the while I tell myself to just believe, cause nobody can give so much and never get anything

("never get anything")

Everyone started to nod their head to the soft tune of the Acoustic as Jaune sang along with me.

Everyone I used to know says they don't know what I become.

But I'm still the same, not much has changed, I still know were I came from.

I fell asleep with the light on and I could see that you're the first one in a long

time,that had some faith in me.

(Had faith in me)

Tell my friends, we won't be long.

The Florida sun begs me to come

back home and it feels like, I'm ready for anything.

If you can wait for me.

I felt Ruby set her head on my lap as Yang wrap her arms around my neck and fell asleep on my shoulder.

I smiled and looked at Weiss who was back to back with me and sleeping as well. Finally Blake was sleeping next to a full grown Ursa who was Atreus.

The snuggled up close making my smile widen even more. I saw Pyrrha lay her head on Jaune shoulder as Nora was sleeping on Ren shoulder who was still awake.

And all the while I say to much of what I think, and I can't

remember what it's like to find meaning in anything. For the life of me.

Everyone I used to know says they don't know what I become.

But I'm still the same, not much has changed, I still know were I came from.

And all I ever wanted was so far from what I'd need.

I'll write my songs, I'll sing along and hope time heals everything

I fell asleep with the lights on, I could see that you're the first one in a long time, that had some faith in me.

(had faith in me)

Tell my friends, we won't be long.

The Florida sun begs me to come

back home and it feels like, I'm ready for anything.

If you can wait for me.

Jaune then started a Guitar solo as I looked at all my friends, then looked at my

two sisters who were sleeping with a peaceful expression on their face.

I wet my lips again and started to sing but was joined along with Ren and Jaune

(this is all I have x4)

I'ts my life

Jaune finally slowed down the music and I started to sing more softly and slowly.

I fell asleep with the lights on, I could see that you're the first one in a long time, that had some faith in me.

Jaune picked up the pace again and I sang with a more cheerful voice.

Tell my friends, we won't be long.

The Florida sun begs me to come

back home and it feels like, I'm ready for anything.

If you can wait for me.

I fell asleep with the lights on, I could see that you're the first one in a long time, that had some faith in me.

(had faith in me)

Tell my friends, we won't be long.

The Florida sun begs me to come

back home and it feels like, I'm ready for anything.

If you can wait for me.

Jaune finished the song with a few quick stroke from his Acoustic before bringing his whole hand down for the finish.

I sigh and watch as the sun went down. I felt my eye lids grow heavy and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Hello my favorite readers, the reason I did this is because my brain wanted to unload some creativity into this, that why I called it Randomness, anyways I hope you enjoyed and I am off to eat some steak. PEACE.**


	26. Chapter 24

**Before I begin I have a few things to say, There is going to be a new OC in the story and its not mine this OC belongs to one of my buddys AKA StarHammer, So I wanted to get that out of the way and I will see you all in the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

Crimson's POV

I was currently in my room tinker with my scythe and I found out it can turn back in Leviathan and Chaos. After tinkering with the blade making it more sharp, my scroll went off. I fished it out of my pocket and saw a message from Ozpin.

"Meet me in my office" was all it said. I raised my eyebrow but got up from my bed. Atreus saw me getting up so he jumped into my back hood and poked his head out. I scratched his head and walked out of my room. Atreus looked at me and spoke.

 **"were are we going?"** was all he said as I Told him Ozpin needed us. Atreus only nodded and went back in my hood. I fixed my cloak and turned a corner only to run into Yang. We both back up and laughed.

"hey little Bro, where you heading" Yang asked, probably trying to find out if I was going to vanish again. I only chuckled and told her Ozpin need me for something. Yang accepted the answer and walked away as I approached the elevator. I pressed the button and waited for the elevator. I pulled out my scroll and started to play some random games. The elevator door open with a 'bing' I put my phone away and step in. I press the up arrow, the door closed and started to play some normal music. I sighed and pulled out my red headset and put them on. I started to play some heavy metal and nod my head to the music.

After a few minutes later the doors open revealing Ozpin standing by the window and sipping at his endless coffee. I still to this day wonder how much coffee he Drinks and Its tempting to find out where his stockpile is.

I step in the room and walked towards Ozpin, I stood beside him looking down at the Emerald Forest.

"Crimson, you and Atreus have a mission" Ozpin said getting mine and Atreus attention who pop his head out of the hood. "There was someone spotted killing Grimm and he is currently in the Emerald forest, find him and bring him to Beacon. I would like a talk with them." I nodded and turned to walk out of the office but Ozpin stopped me. " And Crimson be sure to take the launch pad" He said making me stop and smirk. I did a little fist pump and step in the Elevator.

 _Line Break_

I was standing near the cliff looking down at the forest Below. I grew and Idea and started to laugh like a mad man. Atreus stood behind me and watch me laugh.

 **"Ok whats your Idea"** Atreus asked knowing I had a plan in my dumb head. I looked towards him and sent him a message through his head. Atreus grew wide eye and started to shake his head left and right as my smirk grew wider then ever. **"NO WAY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME"** Atreus growled making me fall over laugh like a mad man once again. **"OK your starting to scare me"** Atreus said as I stop laughing and looked at him seriously. Atreus Sighed and turned into his small form. **"if i die I'm going to fucking haunt you"** Atreus Growled. My serious look turned goofy making Atreus have fearful look.

"This Crimson airliner be sure to have all seat belts buckled on and prepare for take" I said in a calm voice as I reeled my arm back.

 **"I hate you"** Atreus said as I threw my arm forward and Launched Atreus like a fastball into the forest. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh"** Atreus screamed as his voice got quieter. I chuckled and look down at the launch pad.

"This Crimson flight test is about to launch" I said to myself. I took a few steps back and ran towards the launch pad. As I put one foot on it I was sent flying into the forest. "AAAAWWWSSSOOOOMMMEEE" I screamed as I looked up at the sky, Clouds flew by at a super fast rate. "I wonder how Atreus is doing?" I said casually. I saw I was getting closer to the ground. I faced the Forest and grinned. "lets test this puppy out" I said as I grab Cresent Moon and got my scythe ready.

Atreus's POV

Fucking Crimson and his Ideas. I continued to rant on until I notice I was getting closer to the ground. I changed into my Bigger Form and hit the ground...HARD. I whimpered slightly at the pain that went to my paws and up my legs. I sighed while cussing out Crimson once again.

I walked around the forest killing a Few of my own along the way. you may ask yourself, why are my own kind attacking me. Its simple really, they can sense I have an Aura so they will try to kill me because of that.

So I continued on with my light walk and found a clearing but I sensed there were my own kind here but they were dead. I looked around and spotted a cave. I walked towards it only to doge a Two hand sword flying at me. I looked at the person who threw it at me and it was a 17 year old with a dark green jacket over a grey shirt he has black gloves and a black cloak. He has grey eyes, not silver like Ruby's or Crimson's, short back hair that had a similar style to Jaune.

I backed up slightly and looked at his weapon. I step in front of his weapon to make sure he doesn't get in front of it. The kid was watching me, probably trying to find a way to kill me, I hop Crimson finds me fast. The kid turned around and jump into a tree's shadow. I quickly spun around to see the kid was next to his sword. I got ready for a fight but I was beyond ready to fight who ever this is. I got down low ready to pounce. I saw the kid bend his knee slightly before running towards me.

The kid did a quick overhand slash but I brought my arm up to stop it. I was able to grow armor all over my body but I move more slower, at least I had more defense. I quickly swiped at his abdomen but he jumped back. The kid put his two hand sword on his shoulder which I notice the sword was as big as him. I watched as his two hand sword switched to a shield and long sword. I didn't want to hurt him, Ozpin wanted to talk to him. I doge a wide arc from the kid. I raised my two paws up and slammed them down onto the ground.

I knocked the kid back by the shock wave but he got back up. I grunted in annoyance but saw his weapons turn into two pistols. I doge some bullets but some hit me. I back up some more but the kid continued to go on. The fight was me trying to passive the kid but he always countered.

I was then smacked across the face by his two hand sword. I went a few feet before skidding on the ground. I stood up an shook of the dirt. I then felt pain enter my back. I looked behind me to see the kid stab his sword into my back. I thrashed around knocking the kid off. I wobbled a bit before falling to the ground. The kid must of put something on his sword cause I could't move my body. I looked at the kid who was approaching me, I watched as he dragged his two hand sword on the ground.

The kid stood there looking at me before he raised his sword above his head. I closed my eye and waited for it to come down on my head.

 ** _CLANG_**

I open my eyes to see Crimson in front of me with his shield blocking the strike. Crimsons's eye were glowing red while his arms were covered in red fire. Crimson punched the kid on the stomach making him fly and skid on the dirt ground. The kid stood up slowly and the fight only just begone. I closed my eyes and fell asleep since I am confident in Crimson to win.

Crimson POV

THIS FUCKING DICK THINKS HE CAN HURT ATREUS AND GET AWAY WITH IT, WELL HE'S GOT ONE THING COMING. I angrily stared at the kid who Ozpin wanted to talk to but he nearly killed Atreus. Ozpin didn't say the kid didn't have to come with a messed up face. I saw Atreus turn to his smaller form and I quickly grab him. I put Atreus in my hood before looking at the kid. He looked serious and shocked, probably because I stop him from killing Atreus.

"What the Hell why are you trying to save a Grimm?" The kid shouted but I only glared at him. I used my Semblance and dashed up to him, surprising him but I quickly smacked him with my shield before punching him in the face.

"Ozpin wants to talk" I said as I dashed towards him and grab a handful of his hair before slamming his head into the ground. The kid quickly swipe my legs making me fall over but I quickly recovered and grab my scythe and slammed it into the ground. I saw the kids eyes sparkle, it kind of reminded me when me and Ruby see cool new weapons. The kid grab his Two hand sword but I watched in amazement as it turned into a scythe. I blinked before looking at the kid.

"nice weapon you have there" I said as I crouched down. The kid did the same.

"I made it myself but I have to admit yours looks cool too" He said making me smirk.

"Whats your name" I said as i put a finger on the trigger of my scythe.

"Ash" The kid I now know as Ash said. I nodded and grinned.

"Lets see who is better at using a scythe, Ash" I said as Ash only charged at me but I grinned and pulled the trigger, launching me at Ash.

 _Line Break_

I dragged Ash's Unconscious body in the elevator leading to Ozpin's Office. I had a few cuts and bruises all over my body while Ash had the same thing happen to him but he had more bruises on him and I will tell you why. Some students question me why I was carrying someone around school, I didn't answer only walked past them but ran into Team RWBY, they were shocked to see me all messed up. I gave Atreus to Blake and the other saw his condition and asked who did this to us. I simply pointed at the Unconscious body I was dragging. Before I knew it, Weiss was holding Atreus as Blake, Ruby and yang were punching and kicking Ash.

so that is how it happened. I heard Ash groan on the floor and mutter.

"Why do I feel like I was punched and kicked by a boxing Champion. I didn't answer because Yang was actually a Boxing Champion, she was unbeatable. Ash got up and stood next to me hold his side with a pain look on his face.

"I told my friends and sister what happened, and they beat the shit out of you while you were Unconscious" I said as Ash grab his head in pain. I chuckled at him before the elevator door opened up showing Ozpin drinking out of his mug and sitting at his desk. Me and Ash step in as Ozpin looked at us.

"Oh my, what happened?" He asked making me chuckle and push Ash up to Ozpin's desk. I turned around and went to the elevator.

"Oz, if you need me I will be in my Room tending to Atreus's cuts that this guy caused" I said pointing towards Ash. Ash looked at me as Ozpin nodded.

"wait, so that Ursa is your Friend?" Ash asked as I only nodded. I enter the elevator and pushed the down arrow.

 _Line Break_

I was laying down on my bed with Zewi on my chest and Atreus next to my side. I hear my door open and this.

"Ok this is my room and I wonder who my Teammates are?" Said voice very familiar. I sat up and I was staring at Ash. I sighed knowing Ozpin put him in my Room. I put the sleeping Corgi on my pillow and got up. I walked towards Ash who closed the door.

"So I guess your my new Roommate" I said towards Ash who nodded. I sighed and turned around. "A bed will be here tomorrow for you to sleep on, just find a spot and sleep there" I said laying back down on my bed and closing my eyes. I heard Ash move to the other side of the room and Drop his stuff before hearing a thump. I looked and saw Ash fast asleep on the ground. I laughed quietly and went back to sleep.

 _The next morning_

Me and Ash were facing eachother in _our_ room. We wanted to tell eachother what we like about ourselves. Well I decided Ash didn't have a choice if he liked it or not.

"like weapon" I asked Ash who had a very serious face. but Afyer I asked that his face changed to a 5 year old.

"Like weapons? I LOVE WEAPONS" Ash shouted, after he said that he went on about weapon as and I knew this was a start of a new friendship. But I finally asked the main question.

"Do you like cookies. if youndo what kind?" I asked making Ash's eye sparkle. I knew his answer was yes but what kind off cookies?

"I like many cookies but my favorite is Peanut Butter cookies" Ash said with a smile.

"Ash" I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "This will be a great start to our friendship, but you should meet my sister" I said as Ash got serious making me do a double take on how quick his mood changes.

 _Line Break_

After getting Ruby and leading her to my Room, her first reaction was Punch Ash but I told her not too.

I sat Ruby down and out Ash infront of her. What caught my eye was Ash stareing a Ruby in a loving way. I'm not saying that because his eyes are the shape of hearts or I see a pink frame around Ruby with hearts in them. I narrowed my eyes at Ash but they soon became friends after talking about weapons and type of cookies.

After Ruby left I found Ash stuck in a live stuck state. I slap him across the face making his love struck face turn neutral/Serious.

"So what did you think of my sister?" I asked a little dangerously making Ash look at me and I saw a little bit of fear.

"She seemed nice, it good to meet people who likes weapons just like me along with some cookies" Ash said as I nodded. I looked at Atreus who watch the entire thing.

"Atreus meet the guy who almost killed you" After I said that I walked out the door and left Ash and Atreus in the room. I know Ash has a crush on Ruby and they just meet, I also know for a fact Yang wont let a single boy date Ruby. I shrugged and continued to walk.

"Well, it's Ash's problem now" I said while eatting a cookie that appears out of no where.


	27. Chapter 25

_Crimson's POV_

I was currently working on Jaune's weapon since Cardin did something to it, right now Cardin is walking around with three feet, two on the ground and one in his ass!

After fixing Jaune's weapon I spotted Ash on his bed fixing something. I turned around and saw Ash tinkering with his arm? I looked it over and was shocked. I looked at Ash and saw his serious face with him tightening a bolt. I watch him fix his arm before responding.

"How did it happen?" I asked making Ash look at me. He then looked down at his robot arm before clutching his hand.

"Grimm" Ash said coldly. I blinked before getting up and walking towards him. I sat down infront of him and looked at him.

"What about family?" I asked as I saw Ash give me a angry look. I only stared back at him. Ash sighed annoyed before looking at his robot arm.

"They are dead, killed by bandits" Ash said making me give him a sorry look. But Ash started to Tear up. I got up and sat next to him. I put my hand on his back trying to calm him down.

"Sorry for asking" I said with sone guilt. but Ash only shook his head.

"No, I need to tell someone, I cant keep this to myself" He said with a few sobs. I nodded and got comfortable.

"It all started like this" Ash said while calming down.

 _Third-person POV_

 _Flashback_

A younger Ash is running through a feild with a smile on his face. He approached a house made out off and enter through the front door to see his parents. He hugged his Dad before hugging his mom. They were a great family and Ash doesn't want anything to change but the soon changed.

it was currently night time and Ash was about to go to sleep but saw his dad looking out the window in worry.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Ash asked his father who looked at him.

"Stay with your Mother" Ash's dad said as he walked towards the door. Ash's mother held Ash but Ash ran towards the window to see a group of people walking towards his Dad.

Ash watched in shock as his Dad was gun down. Ash step back from the window as his mother ran out the door screaming she has a child but all Ash heard was more gun shots.

Ash felt tears fill his eyes and he quickly ran towards his room and grab whatever he can. Suddenly a molotov flew threw his window landing on the floor. Ash covered his face from the flames but soon got up and ran out his room. He remembered the basement and found the door. He opened it and ran in as a molotov hit where he use to be.

Ash slammed the door shut and put his back to the wall. He slid down and huddle into a ball before crying. Ash was their for a few hours, every minute he coukd here the gun shots and the sound of his parents crys. He felt to weak not able to defend his parents but what could he do?

Ash slammed his fist on the floor and stood up. He walked back up the stairs and opened it. He looked around to see everything burnt. His home...gone. Ash step outside to his whole home in ashes. Then he found them. His parents with bullet holes in their body's. Ash fell on his knees and cried on their bodys. He soon heard growling. Ash stiffened and looked up slowly to be a Beowolf looking at him.

Ash looked around to see if there was more but saw none. He looked at the Beowolf and started to back up. But the Beowolf didn't let him and charged. Ash quickly doge but was smacked in the back by the Beowolf.

Ash fell to the ground with a thud but the Beowolf didn't stop and pounced on Ash and bit into his arm making him cry out in pain. Soon the Beowolf yanked Ash's arm of and started to naw at it. Ash grab the place where his arm used to be and awas sobbing in pain.

He wanted this to end but his will for revenge grew, to kill those bandits that killed his parents. He saw the Beowolf approach him but was quickly shot in the head.

The Beowolf fell over dead as Ash looked at who saved him but his bloodloss made him passout.

 _Flashback over_

"And that what happened" Ash said sadly. Crimson had a few tears leave his eyes but brushed them away.

"Did you get your revenge" Crimson asked but Ash only shook his head. Crimson put his hand on Ash's back and started to pat him. "What about the arm and your weapon" Crimson said pointing towards Ash's arm then his sword that was next to Crescent Moon.

Ash looked at his Arm and clenched it.

"The man who saved me, gave me this arm, the weapon I made myself, I never got the man's name but I am grateful he saved me" Ash's said as Crimson stood up from Ash's bed and walked over to their weapons.

"What is your weapons name?" Crimson asked picking up Ash's weapon. Ash only shrugged.

"Never really gave it a name" Ash said as Crimson went over his weapon before putting it down.

"What about you, I told you about myself why not tell me about yoursel" Ash said as I nodded in agreement.

"Ok, it starts like this" After telling Ash about him self Ash was impressed and disappointed but Crimson could't blame him.

"You let your family so you could find your mom who you heard was dead" Ash said while Crimson nodded. Ash looked at Crimson seriously. "That is dumb" Ash said bluntly.

Crimson nodded.

"I was younge, nieave, so I did what i thought was right, to see if it was true, I keep telling me self she is alive but really she is someone who is dead and no longer with us" Crimson said as tear start to fill his eyes.

"You know. we aren't different, me and You" Ash said getting Crimson's attention. "You lost someone, I lost someone" Ash said making Crimson nod. Ash stood up and walked towards Crimson. "We are a Team now so we have to face our problems together" Crimson nodded and held out his fist as Ash slightly smile and fist bump with Crimson.

"I see a smile" Crimson said as Ash drop his small smile and flicked him off. Crimson smiled and started to laugh as Ash had to laugh aswell. Crimson slap Ash's back and walked towards the door. "Come on, let go to Vale and buy some cookies" Crimson said as Ash nodded and followed Crimson out of the room.

As both Male's left the room the didn't notice both Team RWBY and JNRP with sad looks on their face as the female's had puffy red eyes from crying.

"Wow, who knew that Ash had a kind heart even though he is serious he cares but it seem that the one he cared about are gone, like me" Jaune said as Pyrrha pat his back.

"Me and Crimson lost mom but he lost his family, but its worse to what happened to him" Ruby said sadly as Tears rolled down her cheek. everyone was sad until Ruby had an Idea.

"Hey let try to cheer up Ash with something special like uh.." Ruby said before thinkink.

"A party" Nora said a little happy. Ruby nodded as the others agree with the plan.

 _Timeskip_

Currently Crimson and Ash came back from Vale as Ash was eatting a peanutbutter cookie and Crimson was eatting a normal cookie. As they approach their Room there was a note on the door that said to go to RWBY's Room. Both looked at eachother and shrugged.

Both approached the door and knocked but the door slowly opened revealing a dark room. Both could't see so they step in. Suddenly Crimson was pulled in. Ash looked to where Crimson was but soon the lights turned on revealing Both JNRP and RWBY with smiles in their faces. The room had confetti, streamers and some food with punch which Crimson was currently drinking.

Ash was confused and looked around the room.

"What's this for?" He asked as Crimson step forward.

"Apparently, we had a few eazdroppers and they decided to throw you a party, to cheer you up" Crimson said as he took a sip of punch. Ash looked around before looking at Ruby. Crimson sighed and pushed him towards her. Ash looked at Ruby and spoke.

"Was this your Idea?" He asked as Ruby blushed and scratch the back of her head.

"Y-ya, do you like it" Ruby said as Ash looked around before seeing Yang punch her hand with a angry look and Crimson dragging his thumb across his throat. Ash looked at Ruby and Smiled and actually smiled which suprised the others. He then hugged Ruby making Both Crimson and Yang twitch. Ruby blushed but hugged back.

Crimson then separated them and spoke.

"Ok enough with the talking LET PARTY" Crimson shouted as the other started to dance except for Blake and Weiss but Crimson and Ruby weren't having it. Yang put some music up and everyone started to dance. Crimson and Ruby got Blake and Weiss to Join.

The party was going great but Crimson saw Ash in the corner and walked towards him.

"What's wrong not enjoying the party" Crimson said as Ash looked at him.

"The party is great but does this happen all the time?" Crimson grinned and held out his hand.

"On rare occasions, come on let dance" Crimson said but Was interrupted by a knock at the door. Crimson walked towards it and opened it to see Sun, Neptune and CFVY.

"Oh hey guy" Crimson said as the others looked at him.

"I heard music and I see this" Sun said as he threw his arm around Neptune. "And we want to join" He said as I chuckled. I let them in and looked at CFVY.

"We heard music and wanted to investigate, now we know its a party, and we want in" Coco said as I smiled.

"Well come on in" Crimson as the Team entered. Crimson saw everyone talking and smiled before seeing Ash talking with Ruby.

Crimson chuckled darkly and watched them.

"I'm watching you" Crimson said as he keep a eye on Ash. The party went on smoothly and Crimson and Ash were heading back to their room. As they entered Atreus was sleeping on Crimson's bed and Zewi was on Ash's bed.

Ash Sighed but made the Corgi scoot over and lay down. Ash quickly fell asleep as Zewi snuggled up with Ash.

Crimson only smiled and walked towards his bed and lay down with Atreus next to his head. Crimson sighed and closed his eyes letting sleep take him.


	28. Chapter 26

HEY AUTHOR, PLAY THAT SHIT

 ** _[begin Intro]_**

Crimson slowly opens his eyes to see he was falling through the sky and passing the clouds. Crimson looked around him to see all his friends were around him. Crimson looked up to see the ground approaching. Crimson closed his eyes again and opened them to see a horde of Grimm in front of him. Crimson slammed his scythe into the ground and got ready. Atreus landed on Crimson's right as Ash landed on his left. They all looked at each other before charging into the horde.

Crimson did a side slash but the Grimm quickly turned into Emerald who doge his swing. Crimson shot toward her but Mercury got in his way. Crimson activated his semblance and charged the Duo. Ash stopped him and looked at him. Crimson nodded and ran the other way.

Crimson and Atreus were on top of Beacon looking at the sun fall as Grimm surrounded them. Crimson smiled sadly as his Aura surrounded his body but instead of the mix colors it was only black. Atreus Aura surrounded him but he disappeared into mist which went towards Crimson. Crimson closed his eyes and opened them showing only dark red eyes. Crimson let out a howl and started to change into his Grimm form. After his transformation was complete he charged at the Grimm with speed and rage.

The screen quickly spun around to see Crimson with tears in his eyes as he keeled over a dead Pyrrha who's body was being disintegrated into ash. Crimson looked up at the person who did this and looked at Cinder who was smirking at him. Crimson only glared as his eye had tear and were covered in his aura and his arms were set on fire making hi. stand up. Crimson took off at Cinder and reels his fist back before throwing it forward. The screen went dark as the title of the book appeared in silver words. Crimson's scythe dropped behind it as Ash came from the top and sat on the title as Atreus was on the right and Crimson was on the left with his back on it and his arms crossed looking at ahead. It went dark and all could be seen are all three of their aura's surrounding them before it fades out.

 ** _[end of Intro]_**

Crimson's POV

I was currently in the Library with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. JNPR were reading except for Nora who was sleeping and Jaune was reading a comic book. Me? well I am currently watching RWBY play a bored game. Weiss was confused while Ruby and Yang were looking over their cards as Blake was no even playing. Atreus was in my hood sleep like he always does. Yang had a confident smile while Ruby was debating which card to chose. I saw Ash sitting in a chair reading a random book off the shelf.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes only to listened on what RWBY was saying. My hood was currently down so the other can actually see my face.

"alright! hhmmmm, Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby declared.

"bring it on!" Yang said with a fist bump. I cracked one eye open to see what they were doing. I was next to Ruby who was pointing directly at Yang.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby said as she slammed the card down. I smiled a little cause I always lose in this game cause of Yang and it would be nice to see someone beat her. Yang gasped but it was more dramatic then anything. She must of have some way to counter it. "Looks like it get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly." I fully opened my eyes since it just got interesting. Ruby then did some airplane noises before doing an explosion sound effect.

Yang gasp again. "you Fiend!" Yang said pointing at Ruby. Ruby smiled at me as I smiled back. Ruby looked back at Yang with a Victorious smirk.

"And since Atlas is part of mantle, my repair time only lasts one turn." I looked over everything this was it Yang was going to lose but realized something she could win by-

"hehehe... Pretty sneaky sis," Ruby gasped in a little shock cause me and Ruby saw that smirk and we knew she had something. I saw her raise a card and I feared the worst. "but you just activated my trap Card!" Me and Ruby hugged in fear.

"WHAAAAAA!" Ruby squeaked as she held even tightly on to me.

"Giant Nevermore" Yang declared as she slammed the card down making all the pieces on the board fall over. "If I roll a seven or higher, Fatal Feather will slice your fleet in two" Ruby pushed me to the ground and pointed a Yang.

"but if you roll a Six or lower, the nevermore will turn on your own forces." Ruby said as I poked my head out before siting next to Ruby again. I leaned so close to the edge of my chair that I was going to fall off.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take" Yang grab the dice and rolled them one of them landed on a 4 as the other was spinning. Me and Ruby looked at the Dice. It started to slow down before stopping...

On a Six

"NNNOOOOOOO, MY FEARLESS SOLDIERS!" Ruby cried as she grab a hold of me and we both cried for the so so close win in beating Yang.

Yang spoke up again. "eh they were probably androids."

"Goodbye my friends...you will be avenged" Ruby said sadly as she hugged me I thought I could't breath but she needed some comfort for the lose of her soldiers.

Yang once again ruined it and made it worse by saying this. "not until I draw my rewards, which are doubled this round thanks to the mistral trade route!" making Ruby let go of me. I fell to the floor as Ruby put half her body on the table with a sad look on her face before it turned sour.

"Bah!" Ruby said as she threw a piece making me holding in my laughter.

"oh! what's this? The smugglers of wind path?!" My face turned sour as well as Ruby Grab more pieces and started to throw them.

"BAH, BAH, I SAY!" Ruby said as me and Ash started to laugh at Ruby's misfortune. I looked at the other team to see Pyrrha switch Jaune's comic with a book. I smiled at them as Yang interrupted my train of thought.

"Looks like I'm taking two cards from your hand" making Ruby throw another piece which hit Jaune on the head getting his attention.

"Have you no heart" Ruby says as I only shook my head. Ruby put her head down on the table as I rubbed her back."nnnnnnooo" Ruby moaned at Yang looked Weiss.

"well Weiss it's your turn" Yang said cheerfully. I looked at Weiss as she looked at her cards.

"I have..." there was a slight pause as Ruby was heard behind me still whining. I pat her head as Weiss spoke again. "Absolutely no idea what's going on." she said as Yang slides which sounded like a voile, right next to her and explains what to do. I cleaned my ears out to see if there is anything in my ears.

"Look, it's easy!" Yang says as she put hand on Weiss's shoulder. "Your playing as Vacuo which means all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus! Yang explained at Ruby continued whine. I wrap my arms around her and hugged her. She hugged me back and put her face in my cloak, making the whines muffled.

"that sounds dumb" Weiss said as I wanted to see what Yang would do. Yang looked over Weiss's cards before shuffling them around which made me blink at how fast it was.

"See... you've got sandstorm, Dessert Scavenge-Oh! Oh! resourceful Raider! See now you can take Ruby's discarded air fleet and put it in your hands!" Ruby hugged me even more as I felt tears on my shirt. I rub her back trying to cheer up Ruby.

"okay?" Weiss said confused.

"And since Vacuo warriors have and endurance boost against natural hazards" Yang pulled a card out of Weiss deck. "You can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and Simultaneously infiltrate my Kingdom!" Yang explained but Yang looked at her with a frown and pointed at her. "just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." I raised an eyebrow at Yang but I heard Ruby stop sobbing. But she didn't let go. I saw Yang slide away, while not moving while still pointing at Weiss.

"and that means?" Weiss said confused.

Suddenly muffled/yelled in my cloak.

"your just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" said as I heard some dramatic music. I looked around to see who was playing it. I saw Weiss realize it and she started to laugh, I then heard thunder making me look out the window to see clear sky'. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Weiss who stood up while laughing.

"YES! Fear the almighty power of my forces, cower as the pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms-" Yang interrupted her and said

"trap card" Yang then showed her card to Weiss, I wanted to fall over laughing but I was holding Ruby.

"Huh?" Weiss said confused.

Yang looked at the bored before changing everything. I blinked and realized she just defeated Weiss's army.

"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang said as she leaned back in her chair. Weiss sat down as tears rolled down her eyes.

"I hate this game of emotions we play!" I suddenly felt Ruby vanished and was next to Weiss holding her.

"Stay strong, Weiss, well make it through this together." She said as she hugged Ruby. I slowly pulled out my scroll and took a picture before slowly putting it away.

"shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss said as she hugged Ruby. I looked at Yang as she gave me her signature smile as I gave her a look that said 'look at what you caused' Yang's scrolled beep and she pulled it out and laughed. She the gave me a look as I shrugged. Yang looked at Blake next.

"Alright Blake, your up!" Yang said as I looked at her but she was't even paying attention she was lost in thought.

"Huh" she asked looking at Yang."oh! Umm...Sorry what am I doing?" I slap my forehead and looked at Blake again.

I felt Ruby sit next to me in our chair. She was back to herself so was Weiss, now all are attention was on Blake.

"Your Vale trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant" I said towards Blake. I saw Jaune stand up and walk towards our table. I looked to where Ash was but only to see him gone. I looked around but saw him nowhere in sight.

"Right..." Blake said as Jaune stood next to me and spoke up.

"Hey! Can I play?" but Ruby looked over my head at Jaune.

"Sorry Jaune we've already got four people. I was going to say let him take Blake's spot since she is not really playing.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess. I was quick to grab a card and threw it a Weiss making her glare at me as I glared back.

"uh...you attacked your own navel fleet two turns ago." Yang pointed out making me chuckle. Weiss looked at Yang.

"Bring it on, ice queen!" Jaune said as I got up and raised my hand, He saw it and we did a high-five. He then looked at Weiss again. "I'll have you know that I been told that I'm a natural born leader!" I chuckled at what he said but let him have his moment.

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss said as Jaune suddenly looked sad and walked away. I reached over and smacked Weiss's cards out of her hands. I gave her a mean look and watched as went back to his seat. Pyrrha pat his back as I gave him a sympathy look. I looked at the bored game and decide to play when there was an open spot.

"sup Losers" said a voice making me look at a blond dud who had a open shirt and red gloves along with jeans and sneakers, I even saw a monkey tail.

"Hey sun!" Ruby waved at Sun as he then looked at me. "I don't think I seen you before" He questioned as I gave him a two finger salute.

"Name's Crimson, Ruby's Brother" I said as Sun nodded he then looked at RWBY.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice queen..." Sun said as I chuckled.

"why does everyone keep calling me that?! Weiss said but Sun continued.

"I never got the chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said pointing at the guy next to him who had blue hair and red clothes with googles on his head.

"Uh...aren't libraries for reading" the blue hair guy asked. Suddenly Ren looked up from his book and said to him.

"Thank you" which woke up Nora.

snort* pancakes! Sun looked at his friend and said.

"shut up. Don't be a nerd" making me laugh the guy in red to correct him.

"intellectual. Okay. Thank you." He then looked at us and spoke again. "I'm Neptune." After he finished Weiss spoke up.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" she asked, From this point I stood up and walked over to Jaune.

"Hey man, you alright?" I asked Jaune as he looked at me but looked back down at his comic with a sad look. I frowned and stood next to him and pat his back. "don't let what Weiss said get to your head" I said as Jaune nodded. I took the Comic from Jaune's hand and looked it over. "Hm, not a bad choice" I said as Jaune simply took the comic back and started to read. I saw Blake leave as the rest watched as she left.

Something was wrong and I needed to know. After everyone left I went to search for Blake. I was on Beacon and used my Aura sense. I found her in a room with Ozpin. I grabbed my scythe and stab it into the ground. I tied a rope to the end of Cresent Moon and started to grapple towards the window. I watched Blake in a empty room with only two metal chair and one table. I listen in on Ozpin conversation with Blake but I saw Ozpin take a quick look at me. I sighed and watch a Blake talk about her species. I knew many people treat fanuns like dirty but in Beacon there are very few who are treated like that. I am one of those that respect Fanuns. Cardin are one of the people that don't but I am the one that is willing to help them. The White Fang don't show a good example. As Blake left the Room, Ozpin looked at me. I opened the window and jumped in.

"Mr. Rose you know it not right to ease drop" Ozpin said as I nodded.

"I know it's just that I worry for Blake, she is having trouble sleeping and barley eats she is so caught with something that she is not herself, even Atreus can tell" Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and looked at me.

"I know you worry for Blake but you must let her Teammates help her, if she comes to you for help you accept it, if you think it right" Ozpin said as I sighed and ran towards the window. I grappled back up Beacon and put away my scythe. I walked back to my Dorms but heard RWBY talking.

"I just don't understand how everyone can be so calm" Blake said as I heard Ruby speak next.

"your still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Ash. We both nodded and listen to what they were saying.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake said worried but Yang spoke next.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."

Well I'm not!" Blake shouted making me and Ash look at each other. "They don't know the White Fang like i do" After she said this Atreus pop his head out of my hood and listen on in.

"OK between blowing up night clubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you thing you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells..." Weiss said as Ruby broke the speech.

"Uh...Who?" Me, Ash and Atreus rolled are eye as Weiss ignored her and continued to speak.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason..." Weiss said making the three of us snort. "We'er Students. were not ready to handle this sort of situation. Weiss said trying to reason with her Team.

"Well, yeah, but-" Ruby spoke but but got cut of by Weiss

"Were not Ready!"

"And we may never be ready!" Blake shouted back "our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day! They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move and none of us know what it is, but its coming. Whether we're ready or not." She said as I heard fireworks go off in the background but I quickly pushed that away when I heard Ruby speak up.

"Okay! All in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale...say 'aye'" making us hear yang say yes as I stood up and kicked down the door making them look at us.

"aye!" I shouted as Ash nodded. Atreus jump down and rub his head against Blake's leg. "He says yes too"

"were you ease-dropping" Weiss said but I ignored her.

"Alright what are we doing?" Ash said as we looked at Ruby then at Weiss to see if she accepts.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun" Weiss said as me and Yang fist pumped.

I heard Ruby whisper sadly "non of you said 'aye"

"alright then...were in this together" Blake said with a smile as she looked at me and Ash as I gave her a smile and Ash gave her a nod.

"let's hatch plan!" Ruby declared as yang agreed but then Ruby gasped.

"Ahh! I left my board game in the Library!" making Weiss put her hand on her head.

"We're doomed" she said while shaking her head.

And with that Ruby ran out the door as I picked up Atreus and put him in Blake's arms as Ash stood there with the rest of WBY as I followed Ruby to help her.

"I will be right back" she said before running into someone. I helped Ruby up and looked at the person Ruby ran into. "sorry" Ruby said towards the person.

"I'm fine. just watch where you're going" she said with a fake smile. I narrowed my eyes at her. She had dark skin with green hair and red eyes. She was currently wearing a uniform from haven. I looked at the two other people next to her to see a boy with grey hair that look bored. The other one was a female in uniform but she had ember eyes that are filled with hatred and black hair. I narrowed my eyes at them as they then looked at me.

"Um...I'm Ruby! Are you...new?" Ruby asked the three. I crossed my arms and looked at them. For some reason I really want to punch the guy with grey hair but I didn't know why.

"visiting from Haven, actually" said the black haired girl. I looked at Ruby before patting her back.

"Ruby, lets go" I said trying to get her moving. I looked at the black hair female, as she looked at me.

"Crimson" I said plainly. I looked at Ruby and smacked her upside the head before dragging her by the hood.

"Come on Ruby let get your game" I said dragging Ruby away to get her board game. As we passed the trio I could help but get this feeling they were bad news.

I shook my head as I let go of Ruby and let her walk on her own.


	29. chapter 27

**_[Begin Intro]_**

Crimson slowly opens his eyes to see he was falling through the sky and passing the clouds. Crimson looked around him to see all his friends were around him. Crimson looked up to see the ground approaching. Crimson closed his eyes again and opened them to see a horde of Grimm in front of him. Crimson slammed his scythe into the ground and got ready. Atreus landed on Crimson's right as Ash landed on his left. They all looked at each other before charging into the horde.

Crimson did a side slash but the Grimm quickly turned into Emerald who doge his swing. Crimson shot toward her but Mercury got in his way. Crimson activated his semblance and charged the Duo. Ash stopped him and looked at him. Crimson nodded and ran the other way.

Crimson and Atreus were on top of Beacon looking at the sun fall as Grimm surrounded them. Crimson smiled sadly as his Aura surrounded his body but instead of the mix colors it was only black. Atreus Aura surrounded him but he disappeared into mist which went towards Crimson. Crimson closed his eyes and opened them showing only dark red eyes. Crimson let out a howl and started to change into his Grimm form. After his transformation was complete he charged at the Grimm with speed and rage.

The screen quickly spun around to see Crimson with tears in his eyes as he keeled over a dead Pyrrha who's body was being disintegrated into ash. Crimson looked up at the person who did this and looked at Cinder who was smirking at him. Crimson only glared as his eye had tear and were covered in his aura and his arms were set on fire making hi. stand up. Crimson took off at Cinder and reels his fist back before throwing it forward. The screen went dark as the title of the book appeared in silver words. Crimson's scythe dropped behind it as Ash came from the top and sat on the title as Atreus was on the right and Crimson was on the left with his back on it and his arms crossed looking at ahead. It went dark and all could be seen are all three of their aura's surrounding them before it fades out.

 ** _[end of Intro]_**

 ** _Crimson's POV_**

I was currently in Mr. Port's class trying so hard not to sleep but Ash was knocked the fuck out. I saw Port about to walk by us so I hit his leg making him up and making it look like he was listening. Port nodded to see at least half his class wake.

"Thanks" Ash mumbled as I nodded. I looked to my left to see Jaune talking to Blake but she didn't seem interested but Jaune keep pestering her. I looked back at Mr. Port as he explained how he killed a Grimm but in mid sentence the bell rung making the class wake up and leave. Ash got up and left as I went over to Jaune. As Weiss, left Jaune slammed his head on the table. Ruby, Blake and Yang walked by but Yang put her hand up and rub Jaune's head. I smiled and sat next to him. I nudged him getting his attention.

"come on" I said dragging Jaune out of his seat and out of class. As me and Jaune walked towards our Dorm he told me to leave him for a while. I accepted and left Jaune alone in the hall.

Me and Ash were outside of RWBY's dorm and we waited for them to get ready. Ruby open the door and we saw the whole team in their new clothing. I saw Ash stareing at Ruby so I slap him behind the head while looking at my sister. She let us in as we went over our plan, but someone at the window interrupted us. We looked over and saw Sun upside down hanging by his tail looking at us. All of us took a step back in surprise.

"Sun!" we all said confused.

"how did you even get up there" Yang asked confused.

"Ah, it's easy. I do it all the time." Sun said with a wave of his hand like it was nothing.

"You do what?!" Weiss said angrily as I had a few ideas on what he meant by that, making me and Ash chuckle.

"I climb trees all the time" Sun said as I started to laugh on what Weiss was thinking, I was then smacked behind the head by Yang. Weiss narrowed her eyes at sun but he didn't notice. Sun did a front flip and landed inside. "So... are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" Sun asked us.

"We, are going to investigate the situation, As a Team" Me and Ash gave her a look making Blake look at us. "Besides Crimson and Ash, since Crimson is family to Ruby and Yang, While Ash is Crimson's Teammate" She said we we both accepted that answer.

Ruby gave Sun and apologetic look. "Sorry Sun, we don't want to get Friends involved if we don't have to."

"pfft, that's dumb. You should always get friends involved, That's why i brought Neptune" Sun said pointing out the window making all of us look out the window to see Neptune on the right of RWBY's window.

"Sup" Neptune said calmly while looking at us.

"How did you even get up here?" I asked my fellow male friend.

"I have my ways" he responded as I looked down to see the drop. O then looked at Neptune again. "Seriously though, can I come in. We're like really high up right now." Neptune said a little fearfully. I rolled my eyes and grab him by the shirt before pulling him inside. I closed the window and looked at everyone.

"Ok, whats the plan now?" I asked as Ruby sorted us all out.

"Alright, I will go with Weiss. Sun and Crimson you go with Blake to the white fangs base to see if you can find anything."

"wait, how can we blend in if he's not a Fanuns" Sun asked as Atreus pop out of my hood. "And is that a Grimm" Sun asked pointing to Atreus. I smirked and looked at my Teammate.

"I Found out I can do this" I said as Atreus turned into a black mist and went into my body. Atreus was still with me, just in my head. I felt something grow on my head and when I pulled my hood down, two red Fox ear's pop out of my hair. Ruby was quickly trying to pet my head as I stopped her.

" _She must really like the new ears_ " I heard Atreus said in my head as I had agreed with him. Ruby had stars in her eyes while try to pet my head. But I grabbed her wrist before I could say anything Yang was petting my head next. I purred making me losen my grip and for Ruby and Yang to hug me while they were petting my head.

" _Maybe a little to much"_ Atreus said with a laugh.

"Ok, lets continue on what we are planing" I said struggling to breath as the rest started to split up.

 ** _Ash's POV_**

I was currently following Yang to her friend and she left me and let Neptune have the seat behind her. I jump into the shadows and followed her quickly. She turned a corner and stopped. I hop out of my shadow and saw Yang pull her helmet off and brush her hair back.

"This the place?" I said getting her attention. The sound of muffled teckno music was heard and I could tell this was some sort of club.

"Yep, Come on, lets say hello" She said as Neptune shook his head from the speeding ride, and he got off the bike, following along side me. There were two bouncers at the door but when they saw Yang, they freaked out and ran inside. I looked at Yang but shrugged. The door closed but Yang Brought her right hand back and punched forward making it open. She step in making me and Neptune follow. Yang step through the smoke and spoke with a smirk. "guess who's back" In a blink of an eye she was surrounded by guns pointing at her. I grab my sword that was on my back but a man stop me from slicing all these guys in two.

"Wait, don't shoot" then a man pushed pass all the men that had guns and step out of the crowed. "Blondie, your here, why?" The man said as I blinked at him. He looked worried that Yang was here.

"You still owe me a drink" Yang said and started to pull the man towards the bar.

"What a women" I heard Neptune say as he looked to his left and spotted to

two girls, one in white and anothor in red clothing. "sup" he said towards them. I sighed and followed Yang passing all the men that were looking at me. I gave them a warning and put a hand on the grip of my sword making them all tense. I let go and followed Yang towards the Bar.

 _Somewhere else_

 ** _Crimson's POV_**

I watched as Blake put her right hand on three white scratch marks. She then peaked over a corner as I did the same to see two fanuns people being let in by another fanuns.

"This is it" Blake said as Sun looked at her.

"You sure?" Sun said as Me and Blake gave him a deadpan look. Sun put his hands up in a defensive way. "I'm just going to take your word for it. And with that Blake took off her bow as I pulled down my hood showing are animal features.

We step into a hall as the man at the front gave us masks for the new _recruits_ I knew well why they made their mask like this and Blake explained to Sun why. We soon reached the end of the hall and turned the corner. We lined up next to the othee white fang members. If we get caught now were dead. There were to many and there may be more experienced fighters somewhere around here, Also I think Adam is here as well. Me, Sun and Blake looked at each other as a White Fang member was on stage giving us a speech. I rolled my eyes at him as he explained someone is helping them or how he is the key too their victory. I saw a familiar man step on stage, Roman. I spotted Neo behind the stage and she looked at the crowed before looking at me. I saw her eye widen and I started to sweat under her gaze. I looked back at Roman to keep myself from being spotted. Roman explained how he hated his own kind and wanted to help the fanuns by showing all of us a new mech that general Iornwood showed. He explained how easy it was to get it before I felt someone grab my left arm and I looked to see Neo on my left She gave me and apologetic look. Roman saw her and spoke.

"Neo, what are you doing with that Recruit" He said as Neo tighten her grip on my arm. Everyone was looking at me and Neo and I saw Blake tense including Sun. I was then brought forward and was meet with Neo's knee. I held my nose in pain as Neo pulled down my mask making Roman see my face. "oh it's you, how did you grow some fox ears or did you always have them. I quickly saw a fuse box and looked at Sun and Blake.

"RUN!" I shouted as I quickly pulled out my scythe and shot at it making the lights go out. luckily I saw in the dark, Blake and Sun ran as I hugged Neo, she hugged back as I let go and followed my Friends. Blake and Sun jumped out of the window as I soon followed their lead. I heard stomping behind me and when I looked back I saw the mech following me. I saw Blake and Sun Jump on a roof and continued to run. I was soon next to them running with them and jumping from building to building. Sun spoke up as the sound of the mech running beside us got louder but I could't hear him.

I quickly did a front flip to doge a thrust from the mech. Me, Blake and Sun continued to run before Sun spoke louder so me and Blake could hear him.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh I don't know... some form of backup?" Sun said as he did a front flip and continued to run. Me and Blake continued to Jump from Building to building as we tried to get some space between the mech.

"On it" Blake shouted back as she started to call everyone.

 ** _Third-person POV_**

Everyone got a group call and answer only to hear Blake shouting.

"Everyone if you can hear me we need back-"

"HHHEEELLLPPP" Crimson and Sun shouted, while also interrupting Blake, Ruby quickly took off as Weiss rolled her eyes and started to run.

"They got a robot, and it's big, really big!" Sun shouted as Crimson shouted at the top of his lungs next.

"Thats what she said!" making Yang laughed a little as Neptune and Ash looked over Yang's shoulder and started to listen.

"The Torchwick guy's in it! But not like, it ate hi-" Crimson quickly interrupted him.

"We get it, he controlling it!" Crimson shouted as Yang ran towards her bike with Neptune and Ash jump into his shadow to get there quickly but they saw them run by.

"Hurry!" Sun shouted making the Yang, Neptune and Ash look.

"I think that was them" he said as Ash once again jumped into the Shadow and followed the ones being chased by the mech. As Yang quickly spun around on her bike and followed as Neptune held on for dear life.

 ** _Crimson's POV_**

Me, Sun and Blake jump off a build and onto a highway. I landed on a car as the rest did the same. Roman followed making us move from car to car. I saw Yang Behind the mech and I pulled out my scythe and launched myself off the car and at the mech. I quickly went to go slice at the mech. But the Mech quickly smacked me in the face and knocking me off the highway.

"CRIMSON" Yang shouted as I fell. But luckily Ash caught me with one of his shadows.

"thanks" I said as Ash nodded. I stood up as we watched the mech get smaller. I looked at Ash and he looked at me. He made us appear back on the highway. I crouched down on my left knee and put my right hand forward.

"Let's do this" I said as Ash vanished into my shadow. I closed my eye and took a deep breath. I heard nothing before reopening them and taking off like a rocket leaving burning rose pedals behind. I quickly caught up to Yang on her Bike. She looked at me and went wide eye before smirking. I smirked back and we both looked at the mech. Yang started to speed up as I just continued to run. I saw Weiss Jump down from a higher road and started to freeze the ground making the speeding mech slip and go off the highway. Yang stopped her bike and got off. Weiss pulled her weapon out of the ground and followed me and Yang. Ash hop out of my shadow. I then felt Atreus leave my body and Suddenly a Ursa was next to me. Blake ran up to Atreus as we all jumped down to see Ruby facing the Mech. We all landed beside her and got are weapons ready.

"FreezeBurn" Ruby shouted as Weiss froze the ground as Yang shot up in the air and slammed her fist into the frozen ground creating a mist. We all scaterd amd ran around making the mech look for us.

"Rose's Collide" Ruby shouted in the mist as I used my speed as Me and Ruby swung at the mech from out of nowhere. We were in sync as me and Ruby were about to pass each other I grab her wrist and spun her around and threw her at the mech. Ruby shot forward and sliced off the left arm of the mech. Me and Ruby went back into the mist as Ruby shouted once more. "Burning Rose" I felt Yang grab my shoulder before throwing me at the mech. I spun around and shot my scythe behind me giving me more speed as I slice off more of the weapons on the mech. I landed on the ground and aimed my scythe forward and pulling the trigger. I felt the kick of the weapon as I zoomed past the mech slicing its left leg making it kneel. I stood next to Yang. I wrap my arms around her waist and aim my scythe behind me one more time, Yang aim her weapons behind her as well. We both looked at each other and nodded.

 ** _CLICK_**

 ** _BANG_**

Both me and Yang launched towards the mech as I switched Cresent Moon into it's axe form. Me and Yang landed on the mech making it stumble. Yang was punching the mech creating dents as I smashed my axe down on it making it freeze the spot I slammed it on. Roman made the mech slam into three Pillars before squishing Yang between the mech and the pillar. I tried to help but the mech grab me and slammed me down into the ground. I wheezed in pain as I open my eyes to see the mech raise its foot before bringing it down on me.

 _Third-Person POV_

Everyone stood shocked at Ruby fell to her knees. Ash ran over to her and tried to comfort her. Atreus looked down and whimpered as Blake watched Silently as the mech got off Yang and spun around only to punch her, sending her flying before crashing into the ground.

Yang stayed on the ground as she replayed the moment Crimson was squished by the mech. Yang slowly stood up and her hair was set on fire as her eyes were red. Yang clutched her hands as the mech raised it's fist and swung at Yang. Yang put her hands up and caught the fist making a crater where she stood. She looked up at the mech and swung with her left arm at the mech's fist making it shatter into a million pieces. The mech stumbled back but it stood up and kicked Yang sending her back.

"Bumblebee" Ruby shouted as Tears rolled down her cheek. Blake threw her bow making is wrap around Yang's arms. Yang grip the bow as Blake spun Yang around. But as Yang closed in she missed when the mech jumped back. "We Have to Slow it Down" Ruby said as she wiped the tear away.

"And how do we do that?" Weiss said but quickly got quiet when a huge dark hand grab the mech holding it still. They looked at Ash to see him reaching down into a shadow with a struggleing expression on his face. Then Atreus ran forward with a roar and slammed into the mech before bitting down on its leg.

"Now!" Ash shouted as Yang came back again and brought her hand back and punched the mech making it fall over and for Roman to fall out. Roman stood up and dusted himself off. Yang looked at Roman and shot a pellet at Roman but Neo dropped down and stopped it with her umbrella. Neo saw everything and had puffy red eyes as tears rolled down her face.

"Ladies, Gentleman, Grimm. Ice Queen" Roman said but Weiss didn't say anything. "Always a pleasure" Roman said with a bow. "Neo, if you would" He said towards Neo who looked down at her feet before bowing with her eyes closed as Tears fell.

Yang ran forward and was about to punch Neo, but as soon as Yang's fist made contact she and Roman shattered into glass. They were gone no sigh of them anywhere. Yang yelled and slammed her fist into the ground. Ruby walked up to her and wrap her arms around her neck. Yang hugged back as tear streamed down their face. Atreus got closer to Blake and put his head into her stomach. Blake had tears rolling down her eyes at a lost of a freind. Weiss was sad Crimson was gone but Ash only looked down at his feet as tear streamed down his face slowly.

Crimson walked/limped up to them looking hurt but not dead. He looked at everyone and saw the tears streaming down their face and so he went towards his family first, He was hurt to see his friends and family like this, he wanted to see Ruby and Yang smile. He kneel and hugged Yang and Ruby. Ruby felt someone hug her and thought it was Ash but when she opened her eyes Crimson was hugging both her and Yang. Ruby went wide eye as Yang opened her eyes and saw Crimson. Both sisters screamed thinking he came back from the dead. Everyone looked up to see Crimson holding his ears with a pained look on his face.

Ruby quickly ran up to Crimson and wrap her arms around him. Crimson grit his teeth in pain but hugged back. Yang was next, she was not mad but relieved and happy Crimson was still alive and walking. Yang wrap her arms around Crimson and tightly hug him. Crimson thought his neck and back were going to snap but what made it worse was Blake hugged him next as she placed her neck on his shoulder. They all stayed like this for a while before letting go. Ash walked up him and punched his shoulder making Crimson his in pain before being bro hugged by him. Ash let go at pat his shoulder. Crimson rub his arm as Ash walked back over to the rest as Atreus simply put his head into his chest. Crimson sighed and leaned over Atreus and hugged his neck.

"Carry me" Crimson said with a groan, Atreus only lifted Crimson and put him on his back. Crimson groaned in pain. Ruby and Yang hop up on Atreus. Yang lifted Crimson's head and set him on her lap as Ruby lifted his feet and put them on her lap. Crimson sighed and closed his eyes as Yang brushed his hair with her fingers. Next Blake hop up on Atreus and sat next to Yang as Weiss hop up too and sat next to Ruby.

"Worth it" Crimson said with one finger raised before placing his hand on his stomach. The girls laughed as Ash walked beside Atreus.

"Where is Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked making the others look around.

"Probably went for some noodles" Ash said as Crimson chuckled before groaning. The girls laughed along as Crimson smiled. Everyone was heading back to Beacon for a nice rest but Crimson fell asleep on Yang's lap since it was comfy and he went through a lot tonight.


	30. Chapter 28

_Crimson's POV_

I sighed as I looking around RWBY's room. I wasn't in top condition since I was stomped on by a mech. I shuffled around Ruby's bed trying not to wake up Ruby, who is currently next to me. The others are currently in class and Ruby wanted to keep and eye on me...or she really didn't want to go to class. I looked at the sleeping Ruby, to see her peaceful expression. I then looked over the bed to see Atreus, sleeping next to Zewi, who were both on a pillow. I looked back at the ceiling, bored. I didn't want to stay in bed but I knew my friends would make me regret it. I felt Ruby tighten her grip around my neck as she leaned on my chest. I then saw some movement to my right. And when I looked I saw Neo with a sad but happy expression on her face. She walked over to me and made sure to not wake up Ruby. I slip out of Ruby's grip and replaced myself with a pillow. I quietly walked over to Neo. She looked at me before she wrap her arms around my chest. She then pressed her face against my chest as I hugged back. I rested my chin on her head and got a whiff of her hair which smelt like Vanilla.

I felt my shirt get a little wet so I tighten my grip around Neo trying to calm her down. I released the hug but Neo didn't. I tried to push her away but she wouldn't let go. I sighed and we stay like this for sometime but I soon heard Ruby moving around.

I started to panic and try to tell Neo, but sadly she just wouldn't let go. I heard a gasp behind me and when I looked I saw Ruby with wide eyes. I quickly escape Neo's grasp and sprinted over to Ruby, before she could speak. I then covered my sister's mouth and wrap my arms around her to keep her from running. Ruby struggled in my grasp before she elbowed me in the gut making me grunt. Ruby realized what she did and somehow she escaped my grasp snd hugged me.

"Crimson! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you I-" I felt tear hit my shirt once again but without a word I hugged Ruby to calm her down. I looked at Neo and saw her watching the whole sceen. Before I could say anything Ruby spun around with her scythe and got ready. I quickly got up from my bed and stood infront of Neo. Ruby looked at me with wide eye.

"Crimson, what are you doing? She is the enemy!" Ruby said as I only shook my head.

"No Ruby, she is my friend" I said making Ruby a little Angry.

"She's Roman's henchmen!" Ruby shot back. I glared at her making Ruby flinch. I never been mean to my sister but if she starts being mean to my friends, I'm putting my foot down.

"She. Is. My. Friend" I said every word very slowly. Ruby slowly put away her weapon with a hurt look before she looked down at her feet. I sighed and felt like a jackass to talk to my sister like that. I walked up to Ruby and put my hand on her head. Ruby didn't say anything, she just got closer and hugged me again but more gently. As me and Ruby separated we looked at Neo who was petting Atreus. Ruby spoke as I watched Neo.

"What do you know about her?" Ruby asked as I gave Ruby as side glance. I only sighed sadly and looked at Neo who was smiling as she pet Atreus. Atreus woke up and did a few stretchs before he saw Neo. He quickly jump to his paw and tackled Neo. Atreus began to nuzzle his head into her stomach. Neo did a silent giggle and hug the fluffy little Ursa.

"Ruby" I said getting her attention. "Promises me you won't tell your team, cause they wont react if they found out I knew one of Roman's henchmen" I said as Ruby debated to keep this secret from her team. "If you promise to keep this a secret, I will tell you her side of the story" I said as Ruby looked at me and nodded. I smiled and looked at Neo to see Atreus on her lap. Neo looked at me and smiled. I looked back a Ruby, before walking over to Yangs bed. I sat down and pat the spot on my left. Ruby quickly sat next to me and listened closely to what I am about to say, before I felt more weight on my right. I looked to see Neo giving me a sad look. Atreus hop up on Neo's lap and put his head down to listen to the story even though he already heard it. I felt something nuzzle my leg and when I looked down Zewi was looking up at me. I smiled and picked up the corgi before handing him to Ruby. Ruby grab Zewi, and placed him on her lap. I looked at everyone and took a deep breath.

"Ok it all started like this" I said before beginning the story of Neo.

 ** _Now being the incredible amzaing author I am, decided to making Neo's side of the story, so if you want you can skip it or you want to learn more about Neo, none of this is true, It all came off the top of my head._**

Third-person POV

Neo had a great life, had a family, loving mother and Father but one day her life would change forever.

Neo and her parents were both heading home after celebrating Neo's birthday at a Icecream store. They wanted to get home for some cake but decided to take a shorter route. ( ** _Convent, I know_** ) When they enter the ally they were stopped by a pair of thugs. Both of Neo's parents didn't know what to do, they only wanted to keep their daughter safe. They weren't hunters but they never back down.

"Hand over the Lien" One of the men said gruffly as they pulled out their weapons. Neo's parents pulled Neo, behind them.

"We don't have any" Neo's mother said as the group of men grummbled before looking at Neo.

"Give us the girl and we let you two go" Another man said as Neo's parents didn't move and gave the men a disgusted look. On of the men got closer but received a punch from Neo's dad. The other men were quick to pull out their weapons.

"Neo, Run!" Neo didn't have to be told twice and ran away. The other men charged at Neo's parents. Neo ran as fast as she could. She heard pained crys and they sounded like Neo's parents. Neo had tears streaming down her face as she ran faster. Neo was then grab by her shirt and thrown into another ally. She looked up to see two Men and they were looking over he-

Crimson's POV

I couldn't finish, this was something I never wanted to hear or imagine. A couple of men raped Neo. After she told me I wanted to find these men and beat the shit out of them for what they did. These people should never walk this planet, they disgust me to my very core. I looked at Ruby to see tears streaming down her face. She put Zewi on my lap and stood up before hugging a crying Neo. Neo was suprised but hugged back. Atreus nuzzled into Neo's stomach to calm her as Zewi got off my lap and went to Ruby's aid. I looked down at my lap and clenched my hands. I then went back to that day I did meet the same men.

 _flashback_

I was back in Vale and Atreus was in the forest with Neo. I was jumping from building to building before hearing a scream to my left. I turned and saw a group of men. One of them were holding down a women while two others were beating down a man. I then saw something that made my blood boil. There were three men molesting a little grip. I saw one of them reached for her shirt but quickly threw Leviathan at the entrance of the ally. I landed on one knee before standing up. My leg ached in pain when I tried to attempt a super hero landing but I didn't feel it. The men looked at me before they laughed. The two adults being held down looked at me as the girl was too. I pulled my axe out of the ground. I walked towards them without a word. They looked very similar to Neo's description and it hit me. These were the same men that cause Neo pain and that only angered me more. One of the men walked up to me thinking I was just a kid.

"Turn around kid, you dont bel-" He didn't get to finish as I punched the man in the face with my sheild. I heard a satisfying crunch as the man fell over holding his nose. I looked at the rest to see them letting the family go and focus their attention on me. I simply put Leviathan on my shoulder and gave the men my best glare. I saw most of them shiver as others only scoffed. I shook my head before running at these things called people. I swung my axe with the blunt end hitting one man in the head before spinning around and hitting another with my sheild. I put away Leviathan and put up my fist. I did a hacky maker to my left and felt my fist connect with another mans face as I heard him scream in pain. I pulled my fist back to elbow someone behind me trying to sneak up on me.

I looked around to see all the man bloody and hurt. I looked at the last two man and they fit the description to who Raped Neo. I ran towards them, making them _try_ and run away but only got 2 inches before I grab both of their shirts before slamming them into a building. I then slammed their head together. I threw their body at the wall and slammed Leviathan near one of their heads making them fear me.

"Do you remember raping a girl with pink and brown hair" I said with so much Venom that they looked sick. The shook their head no but I slammed my fist next to the other guys heads. "DONT, LIE TO ME!" I shouted as I punched both of them. Leviathan started to glow and clover the wall in ice. Both men were shaking before they confessed.

"Yes we remember, raping a girl with that hair" the man on the right said as I punched him.

"Do you also remember killing her partners?" I asked as both men paled as my glare grew. Both men nodded slowly as I spoke with a dark voice. "Thats all I needed to hear" I punched both men in the face hearing a cracking sound in their neck. I sighed and pulled Leviathan out of the wall. I looked towards the family to see them hugging their daughter as she had tears in her eyes. I smiled a little but looked at the two men I killled. I looked down at my hands but shook my head. They deserved to die, the world is better without them. I walked away as the family was thanking me. I waved them off before I dissapeared from their view.

 _Flashback over_

I looked at the two Females to see them calm making me smile as they finally decided to be friends. I stood up getting their attention.

"Alright, no more sad story's let get some Icecream" I said as both girls eyes sparkled. I smiled and grab my white cloak before putting it on before heading towards the window. Before they could asked I jumped.

I flew through the air as the breeze passed by my face. I sighed and did a few poses as I fell. I then did a slow front flip before pulling out my scythe and shooting at the ground. I was hopeing no one was under me when I started shooting. As my fall momentum decreases I put my feet out and landed some what gently on the stone floor. I heard two sets of footsteps land near me. I turned around to see Ruby and Neo. Ruby punched my shoulder and gave me a scolding which was similar to mom. I chuckled and felt a soft fist my arm. I hissed as Neo only shook her head. I smiled and turned towards a bullhead that landed as the other two followed. I looked back at them but this time I saw Zewi on Ruby's head and Atreus on Neo's head. I had to admit they all looked cute.

"Hey Author, why don't you make a Books cover for this" I whispered so the others can't hear me.

 ** _Wait wtf, dud stop breaking the forth wall, I ran out of flex tape a while ago, trying to fix my friends books. Plus, I cant draw for shit, so I am never going to make one. Also did you get to meet dead-_**

 ** _CRACK_**

 ** _GOD DAMIT, I JUST REPAIRED THAT_**.

I chuckled at the Authors misfortune, but I soon triped and fell on my face making the girls giggle. I sighed knowing the author did that. I stood up and walked towards the bullhead so we can go to Vale.

Me, Neo and Ruby were all at a Icecream shop. Me and Ruby got cookie dough while Neo got Neopotalia. I looked at Neo's Icecream then at Neo who had her eyes closed enjoying the sweet treat. I looked at Ruby to see her face covered in Icecream which made me snort. I grab a napkin and cleaned her face. Zewi was eatting vanilla Icecream, While Atreus was in my hood of my cloak which was pulled over my head. Atreus pop his head out to take a bit of my Icecream. I stood up with Icecream in my hand getting their attention. I simply Jester them to follow. As we walked around Vale with our Icecream in hand. I found out destination which was a hill that had a single tree at the top. I walked up the hill as the others followed. I sat down with my back against the tree, looking at Vale below. Neo sat down on my right and Ruby was on my left. Atreus jumped out of my hood and sat on my lap. As Zewi sat on Ruby's lap and looked at the town bellow. I stilled had my Icecream and started to eat it while the others did so as well. It was a great view with some nice shade thanks to the tree. I closed my eyes as Atreus began to eat my Icecream. I started to feel drowsy but I then felt Atreus finish his Icecream and lay his head down. I felt Neo put her head on my shoulder and Ruby did the same. I looked at both of them to see their eye's closed. I smiled and closed my eyes. Sleep finally decided to let my rest and I was put into a Dream.

I looked around to see I was in a forest. I looked around and was actually scared. I reached for my scythe but it wasn't there. I tried my sheild but It wasn't there either. I was afraid, but what could I be afraid of? I heard bushes moving all around me. I looked around to try and find something but I soon couldn't take it and I fell on my ass and went into a ball. I don't know what had gotten over me but I felt...alone. I closed my eyes as tears streamed down my face.

"Crimson" A voice said to me as I looked up to see Ruby looking down at me with a smile. "Come on Crimson, the others are waiting" Ruby said with her hand out. But for some reason I couldn't reach out to her.

"Ya, come on Crimson, your missing out" Said Jaune as he held his hand out aswell, but just like Ruby, I couldn't reached out to him. Soon Yang and stood next to Ruby.

"What are you doing, little bro, your missing out on all the action" Yang said with her hand out.

"Ya! Come on Crimson we have a mission, to break all the Grimms legs" I looked to see Nora next to Jaune while holding her hand out. Ren stood next to her and nodded his head, he too held hand out. Next up was Blake who was next to Yang.

"We need you Crimson" Blake said gently as she held out her hand out.

"Come on now, do be lazy, stand up" Weiss said Next to Ruby with her hand out.

"You got to have faith Crimson, and never give up" said another voice who was Pyrrha that was next to Jaune who had her hand out like the rest.

"Come on Crimson, don't tell me your giving up" Ash, said who was next to Blake who had his hand out. I then saw Atreus and Zewi together watching me. I looked behind me to see everyone surrounding me. Glynda, Ozpin, Crow, Neo, Sun, Neptune, Dad...and mom. They all had their hand outstretched for me to grab. I looked at everyone before I felt something in me snap.

All my friends were here to help me out even at the darkest of times. They all had their hands outstretched for me to grab, to support me. I suddenly felt confident and brave. I reached out to them but couldn't. I tried harder and I felt like I was getting closer to them. I finally touched someone's hand. I open my eyes to see Mom. She was smiling at me. I smiled back and gave her a hug. I felt someone hug me from behind and soon someone hugged my left them on my right. I looked to see everyone giving me a hug whilen some put their hands on my head. I closed my eyes but when I opened them I was back on the hill with Ruby, Neo, Zewi and Atreus. But when I looked Neo was gone. Ruby was still here and asleep. I put Atreus in my hood and Zewi who is the only one awake on my head as I picked up Ruby in a piggyback. I felt her hands warp around my neck as I walked towards Beacon.

I approached RWBY's dorm slowly and put my ear on it. I sighed when I heard nothing. I opened the door quietly and step in. I saw all the beds were empty. I tip toed to Ruby's bed and placed her in it. I turned around to walk away but was stop by Ruby who is still asleep but holding my arm. I smiled softly and decided to hop in bed with Ruby. I placed Zewi on Ruby's stomach as I placed Atreus on my stomach. I didn't feel as tired but I was still tired. I closed my eyes and had another dreamless sleep.

Third-person POV

The rest of Team RWBY step in there Room and went towards there bed. Yang looked in Ruby's bed and smiled at what she saw. The others saw her smile and looked aswell. Crimson and Ruby were both hugging as Zewi and Atreus were sleeping next to them. Blake reached in and took Atreus to her bed as Weiss scratch Zewi behind the ear before heading to bed. Yang took out her scroll and took a picture before changing her clothes and going to bed. Unknown to them both Ruby and Crimson shimmered a Red and grey color.

 **Alright another chapter down and another to go, anyways All i have to say is.**

 **Wait!**

 **What? KalenSix what the fuck are you doing here?**

 **I am here to say is, your crazy and need some help.**

 **Help? No one can help me. I am perfectly sane.**

 **No your not. *walks away***

 **Anyways I want to thank you guys for reading my story and getting this far. I never expected the story to actually get attention so again thank you and I will see you all later. PEACE**


End file.
